Capa Dourada
by Aline Maioral
Summary: Remo Lupin se apaixona por Gina Weasley e imagina que encontrou o fim da sua solidão. Ele tem certeza sobre os sentimentos mas ela não tem tanta certeza assim. COMPLETA!
1. Remo e Gina

Capa Dourada  
  
N/A: Essa fic é Remo/G, como vocês já devem saber. Ela é uma mistureba de Harry Potter, Moulin Rouge e Lolita. Espero que vocês gostem e aguardem por mais capítulos. Ela contém alguns spoilers babacas porque se passa na sede da Ordem da Fênix, nos meses em que o Harry não ficou lá. E pelo amor de Deus... Postem reviews!! Eu dependo de Reviews!  
  
Cap. 1 - Remo e Gina  
  
Remo Lupin estava em seu pequeno apartamento alugado. Era um apartamento trouxa mas lhe servia muito bem apesar de que ele teria de abandonar o lugar no dia seguinte. Aquele fora um dia muito cheio em busca de emprego mas ele não encontrara nada e como estava desempregado havia muito tempo, não tinha como pagar o aluguel. Então fora despejado. Pelo menos Sirius tinha uma casa muito grande e com vários quartos, e como eles eram melhores amigos (claro, na falta de Tiago Potter), Sirius havia concordado de bom grado hospedá-lo por um tempo.  
Era noite e Remo estava em sua janela observando a lua crescente. Aquilo o deixava completamente deprimido pois significava que dali a alguns dias ele estaria sofrendo com as transformações na lua cheia. Afinal, Remo era um lobisomem. Esse era o motivo de ele não conseguir emprego no mundo mágico. Todos o discriminavam por isso e ele nunca tivera muitos amigos. E nunca teve uma namorada. Pelo menos não uma namorada daquelas que ficam com você por muito tempo com um relacionamento sério. Remo sabia que precisaria contar para qualquer mulher, bruxa ou trouxa, que ele fosse namorar sério que ele era um lobisomem. Isso o aterrorizava. Por isso, antes de precisar contar para qualquer uma, ele terminava o relacionamento. E com os amigos era a mesma coisa. Nada de amigos novos, ele tinha os mesmos amigos desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. E isso fazia muito tempo pois Remo tinha mais de 30 anos. Mas eram amigos de verdade! Foram amigos de verdade... Não havia quem separasse Aluado, Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho. O que ele não imaginava era que, num único dia, perderia todos os seus amigos por tanto tempo. Pontas, ou Tiago Potter, foi assassinado graças ao traidor Almofadinhas, Sirius Black. Pelo menos fora isso que ele imaginara por 12 anos. No dia seguinte ao assassinato, Sirius Black fora encurralado por Rabicho, ou Pedro Pettigrew. Acontece que Sirius matou Pedro a sangue frio e em seguida foi para Azkaban. Era isso que ele pensara durante anos. De quatro amigos, dois estavam mortos e um não era amigo de verdade. Estaria em Azkaban para sempre. Mas Sirius Black era inocente. Pedro era o traidor e quando Sirius conseguiu fugir, ele foi atrás de Pedro e provou, para Remo, Mione, Rony e Harry, que era inocente. Quem havia matado Tiago Potter, o pai de Harry e seu melhor amigo, não fora Sirius e sim Pedro. Porém Pedro fugiu e Sirius passou a viver escondido. Pelo menos ele tinha o seu amigo de volta. Remo sentia falta de Tiago, assim como sentia falta de uma namorada! Tiago fora o melhor amigo dele apesar deste não considerar o mesmo. Tiago era o melhor amigo de Sirius e Sirius era o melhor amigo de Tiago. Nenhum dos marotos, como se auto-nomearam, considerava Remo como melhor amigo. Ele sempre fora o amigo certinho e caladão. Sim, amigo! Muito amigo! Mas sempre se sentiu completamente dispensável. Só servia para passar cola ao traidor do Pedro. Sempre fora sozinho, sempre fora incompreendido, sempre fora pobre. Mas agora Remo não estava sozinho. Em algumas horas estaria indo viver com o seu melhor amigo, Sirius. Depois da morte de Tiago, eles passaram a se considerar melhores amigos. Ou seria melhor se considerarem únicos amigos? Não... Sirius tinha Harry! Tinha sua versão mais nova de Tiago. Remo gostava muito de Harry também. Mas mais uma vez, a dupla Black e Potter era única. E ele, Remo, mais uma vez agüentava ser apenas o "amigo" e não o "grande amigo" ou "melhor amigo". Mas Remo realmente não estaria mais sozinho. A casa de Sirius estava cheia naquela época do ano. Tonks, aquela mocinha bonitinha e engraçada que tinha uma quedinha por ele, estava lá. Mas ela definitivamente não era o que Remo pretendia. Ela era muito... infantil! Ele nunca fora infantil, nem quando era um maroto! Bem, talvez ele tenha sido infantil algumas vezes na época dos marotos mas ele cresceu! Tonks não. Moody estaria lá, assim como a Hermione e Rony. Hermione era amiga de Harry e a aluna mais brilhante para quem ele já dera aulas na vida. Rony era o melhor amigo de Harry e era um Weasley. Aliás, todos os Weasley estariam lá também, pelas informações que ele tinha. Exceto Carlinhos Weasley, esse fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, como ele, mas tentava recrutar bruxos do interior, já que trabalhava no Egito. "Quantos Weasley!" pensou Remo. E ele era amigo de todos! Arthur, o Weasley pai, era fanático por trouxas e trabalhava no ministério. Apoiou que ele continuasse em Hogwarts quando ele trabalhou lá. Molly era gordinha, baixinha e mandona. Mesmo assim era adorável e fazia tudo para agrada-lo. Gui era o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley e quando Remo cursava seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Gui cursava seu primeiro. Era um garoto adorável e muito inteligente.Sabia lhe dar com feitiços! Carlinhos era fascinado por animais mágicos e Remo já explicara tudo sobre lobisomens. Percy era ambicioso e gostava de ser eficiente. Sempre respeitava as regras, assim como ele. Bem, talvez mais do que ele. Sair em forma de lobisomem pelos jardins de Hogwarts e pelas ruas de Hogsmeade em companhia de três animagos desmiolados não era muito responsável. Os gêmeos eram incríveis, parecidíssimos como Tiago e Sirius. Aprontavam como loucos e também falavam como loucos! Rony era o melhor amigo de Harry, e sempre era sarcástico! Também era legal. E tinha mais um Weasley... "Uma menina, não é?" pensava Remo. "Eu dei aula para ela, a pequena Weasley... Gina! Esse era o nome, Gina Weasley". Bem, ele não sabia muito sobre ela! Ela era uma menininha ruiva, muito inteligente. Nunca dera problema na sala de aula e sempre tirava notas boas. Era quieta e curiosa. Curiosa e que tinha muito medo de um garoto alto e moreno, de olhos negros e dentes brancos. O garoto de fato era bonito mas sinistro. Dera arrepios nele mesmo... Sabia disso porque uma vez, quando ia dar aulas para a turma do segundo ano da Grifinória, a garota entrou e encontrou a sala vazia. O armário aonde ele guardava um bicho-papão para treinar o terceiro ano se chacoalhara e aproveitando a oportunidade, ela o abriu. A menina ficou desesperada e começou a gritar, por incrível que pareça, para que Harry a ajudasse. Remo ouviu os gritos da sala dele e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Então acabou com o bicho papão para ela. Era por isso que a considerava curiosa, por abrir o armário. Sabia que ela era apaixonada por Harry desde aquele dia que a menina gritou por ele. Uma nuvem se moveu e deixou a lua crescente aparecer novamente. Remo suspirou e fechou a janela. O dia seguinte seria muito cheio. Ele se despiu e foi deitar. Dormiu logo e sonhou com Lílian Evans... O amor da vida dele. O único problema era que ela nunca soube disso pois Tiago era apaixonado por ela e ele respeitava Tiago e tudo que tinha a ver com Tiago. Enquanto Remo dormia naquele apartamento em Londres, uma garotinha ruiva se lastimava em sua cama por seu diário ter chegado ao fim. Daquele jeito ela não poderia continuar seus relatos. Gina se levantou da cama e abriu a janela do seu quarto. Hermione fez um ruído mas não acordou. Era uma pena pois Gina adoraria ter alguém para conversar naquele momento. Estava sozinha e só tinha a Mione para conversar. Gina considerava Mione, que estava hospedada lá para no dia seguinte partirem para algum lugar (Gina não sabia aonde pois sua mãe não contava), sua melhor amiga. Mas Mione considerava Harry e Rony seus melhores amigos e Gina era apenas uma "amiguinha". Pelo menos a considerava amiguinha pois Harry Potter, o amor da vida de Gina, a considerava um nada. As conversas dos dois não passavam de "oi" e "tchau". Ele não via que ela existia. Ele só tinha olhos para Cho Chang, aquela japa mais velha que ele. Gina nunca o teria. Gina era aquilo... Sozinha e sem amigos, pobre e sempre deixada de lado. As pessoas normalmente a chamavam de "pequena Weasley" pois ninguém sabia seu nome. Na escola, uma grande parte das pessoas tinha medo dela pois para elas, quem abrira a câmara secreta não foi Tom Riddle, e sim Gina Weasley. Ela era conhecida como a menina que abriu a câmara secreta. "Entendo porque Harry odeia ser conhecido como o menino que sobreviveu", pensou ela. Uma nuvem cobriu a lua, que estava crescente. A lua preferida dela era a cheia... Lembrou-se do Prof. Lupin, que fora o professor favorito dela. O melhor, aliás. Sabia pouco sobre ele. Sabia que era amigo do Harry, que era lobisomem e que era um grande professor! Mione gemeu na cama e murmurou "Rony"... Gina achou melhor se deitar pois não queria acorda-la. Naquela noite ela sonhou com Harry mas isso não interessava. No dia seguinte ela teria um dia muito cheio.  
  
N/A2: Oi! E aí? Gostaram? Por favor!! Deixem reviews!! O próximo capítulo se chama "Noite no porão" e já se passa na Ordem da Fênix! Publicarei em breve! Agradecimentos: Rafael Minatti; que nunca leu nenhum livro do Harry Potter mas me ajudou com nomes e fatos de um romance básico! Ele é incrível...  
Prika Maioral; que fez a capa da minha fic e sempre lê as coisas que eu escrevo!  
Para todos que leram; porque nenhuma fic vai para frente sem leitores!! 


	2. Noite no Porão

N/A: Olá! Gostaria de agradecer os coments que recebi no Fanfiction.net e de dizer umas coisinhas sobre esse capítulo. Ele é enorme! Tem 8 páginas de Word, então tenham paciência. O nome "Mary Land" eu tirei de um livro da Agatha Christie chamado "Assassinato na casa do pastor". Lá existe um vilarejo chamado "St. Mary Mead" que eu carinhosamente chamo de Mary Land. Como parece nome de gente, coloquei aqui. E "John Wagner" eu adaptei do nome do "Kurt Wagner", que é o Noturno dos X Men. Como estava na falta de nome... É só isso! Mas antes gostaria de perguntar "O que é escrever em bloco?". Disseram que eu escrevo assim então se alguém me disser o que é eu paro de fazer no ato! :D Meus leitores, minha vida! Falando em leitores, por favor, comentem!! É só! Divirtam-se e COMENTEM!  
  
Cap. 2 - Noite no porão  
  
Remo acordou cedo naquele dia. Estava muito cansado porque fora dormir tarde no dia anterior pois ficara pensando na vida. Naquele dia ele se mudaria para a casa do Sirius e estava feliz com aquilo, apesar de um pouco envergonhado. Ele estava se mudando para a casa do amigo para não ficar sem teto já que não tinha dinheiro para pagar o aluguel de uma casa. Ele fizera as malas no dia anterior mas queria se despedir dos vizinhos daquele andar. Despediu-se de Mary Land, uma velhinha fofoqueira e de John Wagner, um vizinho gordo que cantava ópera do mesmo modo que Gilderoy Lockhart ensinava Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.  
Então Remo pegou suas malas e foi embora... Andou um quarteirão para disfarçar e virou um beco. Então aparatou na frente do número 11 do Largo Grimmald. E então pensou "A sede da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrada no Largo Grimmald, 12". E a casa do seu amigo começou a inflar entre o número 11 e 13. Ele foi aos degraus da casa e tocou a campainha.  
Como se ele a tivesse atacado, a campainha começou a gritar insultos. Então ele reparou que não se tratava da campainha mas sim de alguém dentro da casa. Daí ouviu alguns passos... Os gritos cessaram. A porta abriu e Remo pode ver seu sorridente amigo Sirius: - Ae Remo!! Finalmente!! Você foi o primeiro a chegar, entra aí! Remo entrou e largou as malas ali. As malas bateram no chão e fizeram um barulho. Imediatamente os gritos que lê ouvira do lado de fora recomeçaram. Sirius correu até um quadro que estava tampado com uma cortina. Ele a puxou e apareceu a imagem de uma bruxa de cabelos negros gritando. Imediatamente Sirius puxou uma varinha e estuporou... o quadro! Os gritos cessaram novamente e Sirius estendeu a cortina sobre o quadro. Então Remo, que estava surpreso e divertido ao mesmo tempo, disse: - Que coisa feia! Estuporar a própria mãe - ele reconhecera a mulher do quadro - E aonde é que conseguiu essa varinha? Sirius sorriu e respondeu: - Minha mãe é uma vaca e essa nem é ela. É apenas um quadro chato que ela fixou na parede. Foi a primeira coisa que eu tentei botar fogo! E a varinha eu afanei do Snape há um ano. - Acho que me lembro da ocasião... Foi o dia na Casa dos Gritos? - Foi! Sirius acompanhou Remo e suas coisas até o quarto onde ele ficaria. Tinha uma suíte e uma cama de casal, além de uma varanda. - Belo quarto que eu tenho, heim? - Disse Remo. - Claro! Meu melhor amigo merece o segundo melhor quarto da casa... O primeiro é meu, claro! E ambos sorriram. Era a primeira vez que Sirius, ou alguém, chamava Remo de "melhor amigo". E eles ficaram conversando...  
  
*  
  
A Toca estava um completo caos. Todos correndo de um lado para o outro em busca de coisas perdidas. Gina queria levar o quarto todo dela mas estava difícil. Ela tinha muitas coisas... Coisas velhas, mas tinha. - Gina Weasley, você não vai levar tudo isso! - ralhou a Sra. Weasley quando viu que o malão dela sequer fechava. - Mas mãe... Nada de mas! Você vai levar apenas o necessário! E saiu do quarto. Mione olhou para Gina e disse: - Ela tem razão, Gina, tem muita coisa aí. - Eu sei. Mas como eu vou ficar três meses sem tudo isso? - Deixe-me ajuda-la. Já terminei minha mala desde ontem. E Mione fez uma mala básica para Gina. Sobrou bastante espaço no malão e Gina pode colocar algumas coisas a mais. Ela colocou o diário (que havia terminado mas ela não podia deixa-lo ali dando sopa), as fotos que ela tinha da família, as fotos que ela tinha de Harry e seu ursinho de pelúcia. Podia ser infantil mas Gina gostava muito dele. Agora o malão já estava cheio pois o material escolar dela ocupava a maior parte do espaço.  
Ela desceu com o malão e esperou em torno de meia hora até todos descerem. Então eles chamaram o Nôitibus Andante e começaram a viagem para Londres. Para aonde exatamente ela não sabia.  
A viagem foi rápida, afinal, o Nôitibus anda a mil. Eles pararam num larguinho chamado Grimmald. Andaram um pouco até pararem no centro do largo e então o Sr. Weasley distribuiu papeizinhos e disse: - Memorizem e me devolvam. Em seguida pensem no que memorizaram. Todos fizeram isso. No papelzinho de Gina estava escrito "A sede da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrada no Largo Grimmald, 12" e ela pensou nisso. De repente uma casa começou a inflar em frente a seus olhos!  
Sr. Weasley se aproximou da porta e murmurou alguns feitiços. Várias travas internas começaram a se soltar e a porta se abriu. Todos entraram em silencio. A casa era assustadora. Então alguém gritou do andar de cima! - AAAAH! Mais visitas!! A minha vida é perfeita!! - E todos viram um sorridente Sirius Black no alto da escada, mas logo o sorriso terminou, quando a Sra. Black começou a gritar. Sirius a estuporou de longe e disse baixinho em seguida: - Desculpem... Eu sempre me esqueço de falar baixo nessa sala. Ninguém tinha percebido Remo Lupin ali ainda. Os primeiros a perceber foram os gêmeos, na cozinha. E eles não ia deixar a oportunidade de lado! - FILA!!! FILA!!! FORMEM FILA!! - Gritou Jorge para todos. - FORMEM FILA PARA CUMPRIMENTAR O MELHOR PROFESSOR QUE HOGWARTS JÁ TEVE!!! Remo corou e para o seu espanto, todos os jovens Weasley e Hermione fizeram fila para cumprimenta-lo. A última foi Gina: - Oi Prof. Lupin. Bom revê-lo! - É bom rever você também, Gina - respondeu Remo sorrindo. Gina sorriu em resposta e se afastou. Foi com Hermione escolher um quarto. Sirius acompanhou as duas subirem com um olhar maroto e uma sombrancelha erguida. Remo notou e deu-lhe um cutucão nas costas, acordando Almofadinhas de seus devaneios, seja lá quais eles eram: - Que estava pensando, heim, seu cachorrão? - Nada! Eu só estava pensando em que quarto elas ficarão... No bom sentido! E Remo riu. Até as duas da tarde, todos já tinham chegado. Sirius estava louco de alegria e fez uma proposta a todos... Era mais uma ordem, já que a casa era dele: - HEI! Vamos fazer uma festa! Uma festa comemorando a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix e convidaremos todos os membros da Ordem! E então Sirius e a Sra. Weasley, com a ajuda de Remo, prepararam a festa. Enquanto os três trabalhavam para deixar a cozinha habitável com quitutes e bebidas, os outros Weasley faziam o reconhecimento da casa. Os gêmeos estavam no porão, Rony e Hermione olhavam todos os quartos, Gui e o Sr. Weasley observavam as coisas esquisitas que tinham na sala e Gina pensava no que fazer: - Acho que vou me vingar da vez em que Fred e Jorge enfeitiçaram meu suco... - ela decidiu sorrindo. Então pegou todas as bombinhas de bosta que tinha mais as bombinhas de Fred e Jorge, já que eles não estavam observando.  
Ela caminhou sorrateira até a porta do porão, nos fundos da cozinha, e observou os gêmeos lá dentro. - Tem um pufoso aqui, Fred! - disse Jorge - Poderíamos usa-lo como balaço nos nossos treinos em casa! - Tem razão! - disse Fred - Coloque ele nesse pacote e vamos leva-lo para o quarto.  
Eles empacotaram o bicho e então se viraram para a porta. Gina estava lá. - Oi meninos! - Disse ela. Soltou todas as bombas de bosta e fechou a porta com os gêmeos lá dentro. - GINAAAAAAAAA! - Ela pode ouvir em uníssono antes de fechar a porta imperturbável. Então só sentia as batidas na porta. "O cheiro deve estar realmente insuportável lá dentro" pensou Gina sem nenhum pingo de dó, muito pelo contrário. Ria como doida. Então chegaram Hermione e Rony. - O que você está fazendo aí, Gina? - perguntou Mione. - Prendi Fred e Jorge aí e estourei várias bombas de bosta - respondeu Gina com um sorriso maroto.  
Rony começou a rir junto com Gina mas Hermione não gostara nadinha da brincadeira. Tirou Gina da porta e a abriu: - Isso não tem graça, Gina! Depois você reclama quando eles brincam com você!  
E do porão saíram Fred e Jorge, ambos com as mãos na boca e no nariz, completamente verdes. - Obrigada Mione... - disse Fred devagar pois temia que vomitasse se abrisse muito a boca. - E você vai se ver conosco, Gina! Vamos nos vingar! - disse Jorge. - É isso aí! E partiram para o andar de cima da casa. - Ah! Não tem jeito mesmo! - disse Mione e puxou Rony para cima também. Gina riu sozinha e deixou a porta do porão aberta para arejar o ambiente.  
  
*  
  
A festa estava rolando. Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam lá, exceto Dumbledore, Sra. Figg e Sr. Patinhas. Dumbledore estava demais ocupado com assuntos da Ordem, Figg e Sr. Patinhas estavam vigiando Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros.  
Todos estavam vestidos de gala pois Sirius exigira isso. Disse que fazia muitos anos que ele não se vestia de galã de festas e queria ter uma chance. Então os homens vestiam fraque e as mulheres vestiam vestidos longos. E como todos os homens, Remo estava muito bem vestido. Era uma das únicas roupas novas que ele tinha.  
Ele estava sentado numa mesa na cozinha junto de Sirius, que estava vestido como ele. Sirius decidira acabar com a lei seca e encher a cara mas não estava dando certo porque Mundungo estava tomando tudo muito mais rápido que ele. - Caraca, Mundungo Fletcher, como você consegue? Em 5 minutos eu tomei 3 copinhos desses e você tomou 7! - Sirius disse mas Mundungo respondeu com um soluço de bêbado - Remo, faz um favor? Vai lá no porão pegar mais porque essa esponja secou toda a minha bebida! - Eh, mão de vaca... - Disse o embriagado Mundungo, a cartola caindo pelo ombro esquerdo. - Se eu fosse mão de vaca você não estaria quase vomitando na minha cozinha! E Remo, que não estava a fim de ouvir aquela discussão, se levantou para ir pegar as tais bebidas.  
Mas ele não sabia o que os gêmeos estavam tramando para Gina. Em alguns minutos ele se meteria numa encrenca. - FRED E JORGE WEASLEY!!! ONDE VOCÊS ENFIARAM O MEU DIÁRIO, SUAS DESGRAÇAS?! - Gritou Gina para os gêmeos. Eles haviam roubado-lhe o diário como vingança pelas bombas de bosta. Mas ela não sabia que a vingança não era exatamente essa. - HAHA! Nunca iremos lhe contar! - disse Fred e piscou de leve para Jorge. - Ahn... É isso aí! Nunca contaremos...  
Fred se afastou chamando Jorge e este respondeu que já estava indo mas ficou para trás. Então chamou por Gina: - Gina, chega mais... - disse ele baixinho. - Que é? - Olha, eu não devia estar de contando... Mas Fred escondeu seu diário no porão. Sabe, ele queria se vingar. Não conte a ele que eu te contei mas eu não achei justo. Apesar de você ter nos prendido com bombas de bosta, seu diário é uma coisa muuuito particular - Disse Jorge. Mas Gina não percebeu o falsete na voz do irmão e agradeceu inocente: - Obrigada Jorge! Eu prometo que não conto nada ao Fred. - saiu em direção do porão. Então Jorge se juntou a Fred com um sorriso maroto. - E aí? Mandou ela ir no porão? - Mandei! Agora é só esperar que ela entre e... - Jorge fez barulho de porta sendo trancada.  
Gina correu até o porão com algum dificuldade. O seu vestido longo e vermelho, apesar de bonito, a impedia de correr com desenvoltura. Ela começou a descer as escadas devagar para não cair e fazendo isso ela não emitia som algum. Ela não sabia que seu professor, Remo, estava lá embaixo.  
Remo estava em frente as muitas caixas de cerveja amanteigada, rum e outras bebidas. Já decidira que ia levar uma caixa de cada bebida e as transportaria por meio de magia. Então procurou a própria varinha nos bolsos mas não a encontrou: - Droga! Esqueci a varinha no outro casaco! - comentou Remo consigo mesmo. E se virou para subir as escadas para pegar a varinha quando deu de cara com Gina. Ambos se assustaram. Gina soltou um pequeno grito. - Ah, desculpa professor. Eu não sabia que o senhor estava aqui, eu só vim pegar meu diário pois Fred e Jorge o roubaram de mim e esconderam aqui. - Na... - começou o Prof. Lupin mas não pode terminar porque ouviu uma forte batida. E toda a luz do lugar sumiu. Gina olhou direto para a porta e Remo olhou também. Estava fechada. Remo estava perplexo mas Gina parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela correu para a porta. Foi então que Remo notou... Havia um bilhete preso nela. Gina o pegou e leu com a pouquíssima claridade que vinha por debaixo da porta. Ela leu em voz alta:  
  
"Queridíssima Gina,  
  
Essa é nossa vingança. Você nos prendeu no porão com bombas de bosta que olhe aonde você está agora! HAHA! Você vai ficar presa aí pelo resto da festa! Sozinha! Íamos colocar bombas de bosta mas você gastou TODAS elas com nós mesmos! Boa noite, querida!  
  
Seus irmãos amados, Fred e Jorge".  
  
*  
  
- Desculpe me, Prof. Lupin! O senhor vai perder a festa e é tudo culpa minha! - disse Gina choramingando. - Não se preocupe, Gina. Com certeza eles não sabiam que eu estava aqui mas de qualquer maneira não deviam ter prendido você! - É verdade... Eu só prendi ele por alguns minutos. - Bem, o diário que você estava procurando está mesmo aqui? - disse Remo sorrindo para tentar mudar o assunto. - É, talvez esteja! Mas como eu vou encontrar? - Procure no escuro mesmo... mas me diga, sua varinha está com você? Eu poderia abrir a porta... - Não. Não tinha como carregar a varinha usando esse vestido - e Gina apontou para o vestido. Remo olhou. Foi então que ele reparou como Gina Weasley era bonita. Mesmo naquela escuridão, ele podia ver a silhueta linda da garota. Ela vestia um vestido longo, justo e vermelho. Tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos. Naquele momento, Gina lembrou Lílian a Remo. Sim, aquele vestido era parecidíssimo com o vestido que Lílian usara no único baile de inverno que eles tiveram em Hogwarts, no quarto ano. Mas... Não! Não era parecido, era o próprio!  
Quando Remo voltou de seus devaneios, Gina estava procurando o tal diário na penumbra. Era uma missão impossível pois o porão da Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black era enorme e estava muitíssimo escuro. - Quem te deu esse vestido, Gina? Remo não agüentou a curiosidade. Precisava saber o que o vestido da sua amada ruiva estava fazendo no corpo da ruivinha Weasley. Gina parou de procurar o diário, cansada, e se sentou no chão, distante de Remo. Ele não conseguia ver os olhos da menina. - Harry me deu... - O quê? Não ouvi. - Harry me deu... - Espere um momento! - Remo estava imaginando que não conseguia ouvi-la porque estava muito longe e não porque ela estava falando incrivelmente rápido e baixo. Então ele se levantou da onde estava e se sentou ao lado dela - Pronto... Pode falar. - Harry me deu! Foi da mãe dele, ele não tinha o que fazer com o vestido então ele me ofereceu porque eu não tinha vestido de gala! - E onde ele conseguiu? - E eu sei lá, Prof. Lupin!  
Foi então que Remo percebeu que ela não estava gostando da conversa. "Também! Olha a minha delicadeza! Perguntando onde uma menina conseguiu uma roupa! É por isso que nunca tive namoradas!" pensou Remo. Então logo tentou consertar: - Desculpe! É que... Eu lembrei do vestido. Eu vi Lílian com ele e... Bem, me desculpe! E você... Você não precisa me chamar de "Prof. Lupin", não sou mais seu professor. Me chama só de Remo que já está ótimo - e Remo sorriu como mais um pedido de desculpas. - Não, tudo bem... Eu que sou tonta. Fui grossa... Eu quem devo pedir desculpas, professor. - Na! Você tem razão em ser grossa, era só o que faltava eu ficar perguntando onde uma "dama" conseguiu suas roupas. E me chama de Remo, por favor!  
Gina sorriu, ele pode ver pois estavam bem próximos um do outro. Então Gina disse: - Está bem então... Remo. - foi a vez de Remo sorrir. - Então você não encontrou seu diário? - disse ele tentando mudar de assunto novamente. - Não... - disse Gina infeliz - Fred e Jorge vão ler tudo que eu escrevi sobre Ha... Ah, eles vão ler tudo que eu escrevi. - Deixa eu adivinhar, você gosta do Harry?  
Gina pareceu assombrada: - Como que você sabe?! - Imaginei... No dia do bicho papão, na minha sala, você chamou por Harry quando aquele outro menino saiu de dentro do armário.  
Remo não viu por causa da escuridão mas Gina corou profundamente. - Ah, bem, sabe... Foi ele que me salvou do Tom pela primeira vez. Você também ficaria assustado se ele saísse de dentro de um armário durante a sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! - Desculpe a intromissão mas, quem é Tom?  
E Gina explicou toda a história para Remo. Ele sabia sobre a câmara secreta mas nunca mencionaram a ele quem abrira a câmara! Na verdade ele nem sabia que Tom Riddle era o nome verdadeiro de Você-sabe-quem, como dizia Gina.  
Depois de toda aquela conversa toda, ambos ficaram cansados. Afinal, ambos tinham dormido muito tarde na noite anterior e acordado muito cedo naquele dia. E de acordo com o relógio de Remo, já era uma e meia da noite.  
Gina estava calada e toda hora desequilibrava no lugar ou não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Remo estava cansado mas não chegava a tanto. Gina bocejou. - Está com sono? - perguntou Remo com pena, já sabendo a resposta. - Estou... - respondeu Gina desequilibrando mais uma vez.  
Remo estava crente de que ela podia adormecer a qualquer minuto, cair e bater a cabeça no chão de pedra. Sabia que aquilo podia machuca-la. - Gina, deita aqui - disse ele esticando as pernas. Gina olhou e sorriu. Então respondeu. - Obrigada mas não precisa, professor... quero dizer, Remo! - Remo sorriu mas não cedeu. - Gina, se você dorme sentada, é possível que você bata a cabeça no chão com força e se machuque. Se você deita de vez no chão, pode pegar uma pneumonia ou algo do tipo graças ao frio ambiente dessa casa. Então, por favor, para que eu não tenha que socorre-la depois, deita aqui. Eu não vou te morder, prometo, apesar de tudo...  
Gina riu mas não falou nada. Simplesmente pousou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Remo. Ele arrumou os cabelos dela com as mãos e acariciou a cabeça da garota uma ou duas vezes. - Obrigada, Remo... - disse Gina com um outro bocejo. - De nada. Mas me diga, você acha que a essa hora o meu amigo Sirius já desmaiou de bêbado? - Não sei! Acho que não. O Dunga deve ter tomado todas as bebidas da festa inteira e como já deve estar todo mundo bêbado, eles nem repararam que você não voltou com a bebida faz mais de horas! - respondeu Gina rindo. - Ah, é verdade.  
Os dois riram. Então ficaram em silêncio. Remo observava Gina que estava de olhos fechados em seu colo. "É uma menina realmente linda... Tão parecida com a Lílian!". Ele respirou fundo. Sentiu o cheiro da garota, que era doce. Ele nunca que sentira um cheiro tão bom quanto aquele. Ele ficou ali pensando na Lílian em silêncio e sem perceber começou a afagar a cabeça de Gina.  
Depois de um tempo, a porta do porão se abriu. Remo se assustou na hora, ele tinha esquecido onde estava e com quem estava. Mas logo que se acostumou com a luz que vinha de fora, viu a Sra. Weasley. Ela começou a descer as escadas. - Gina, vamos, abriram a porta. - disse Remo baixinho. Mas a garota já tinha adormecido. - Oh Remo! O que aconteceu? Como vocês foram se trancar aqui? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley. Remo pensou em dizer a verdade mas imaginou que a enrascada que colocaria os gêmeos seria muito grande. - Vim pegar bebidas e Gina veio procurar o Bichento. O vento fechou a porta e não conseguimos abrir... - Ah, Remo, que coisa! Você perdeu a festa! - Não tem problema, não. Acontece... - respondeu Remo. A Sra. Weasley então começou a levantar Gina das pernas de Remo. Só que estava tendo muita dificuldade... - Acho que estou velha demais para levanta-la - disse a Sra. Weasley - ou então ela está muito grande para eu leva-la no colo. Remo, suas pernas devem estar dormentes! Deixe-me acorda-la... - Não! - Remo disse meio alto. Olhou para Gina, esta continuava a dormir. Remo não queria que Gina precisasse acordar, ela estava dormindo tão bem e estava tão cansada - Deixa que eu levo. Eu agüento, não se preocupe... A coitadinha está cansada demais, não precisamos acorda-la a toa comigo aqui sem fazer nada. - Obrigada, Remo! Você é muito bom! - Não há de que - respondeu Remo ajeitando Gina nos braços e ficando de pé.  
Então eles subiram as escadas. A Sra. Weasley na frente e Remo logo atrás, com Gina no colo. Logo que chegaram a cozinha, Remo pode ver o que esteve acontecendo.  
Sirius e Mundungo estava jogados no chão da cozinha, com várias garrafas de rum vazias em volta. A Sra. Weasley bateu a mão no próprio rosto e disse: - Eu não acredito! Ai Merlim! Remo, pode me fazer um favor enquanto eu acordo esses dois... idiotas! Leve Gina para o quarto dela e a deixe na cama, por favor! Não posso deixa-los dormindo no chão por mais tontos que eles sejam - Remo riu. - Está bem, eu levo. De lá eu vou direto para o meu quarto. Boa noite, Molly. - Boa noite e obrigada! - disse a Sra. Weasley.  
Remo subiu as escadas com Gina no colo e foi até o quarto dela. Depositou a menina adormecida na cama mas Gina acabou acordando. - Hum... - disse Gina com um bocejo - quem abriu a porta para nós, Remo? - Sua mãe. - Ah... Obrigada Remo. Por me trazer... - De nada, querida. Boa noite. - Boa noite, Remo... - e Gina adormeceu outra vez.  
Remo tirou os sapatos de Gina. "Ela não pode dormir de sapatos!" ele pensou e deu um pequeno beijo na testa da menina.  
Então ele foi para seu quarto, se despiu e deitou na cama. Estava pensando... "Será que eu dei aquele beijo nela porque ela me lembra Lílian ou porque ela é uma menina adorável? Não... Eu faria isso com qualquer garotinha que eu colocasse para dormir!". Virou-se na cama e logo dormiu. Mas no fundo Remo sabia porque dera aquele beijo nela...  
  
N/A2: Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! O próximo capítulo é "O Livro da Capa Dourada". Será um capítulo curto e em breve eu publico. Mais uma vez, COMENTEM POR FAVOR!! Uma coisinha sobre esse capítulo... Eu AMO o Sirius e NÃO quero que pensem que ele seja um bebum cachaceiro! Muito pelo contrário! Reparem que ele bebeu pouco porque não conseguiu nem relar na bebida mas mesmo assim passou mal! Só que eu imagino que o Sirius seja assim, metido ao gostoso bad boy! É por isso que eu amo ele! :D O Mundungo, bem, esse gosta de umas, quem já leu a Ordem sabe! Agradecimentos: Ta Mies; que deixou review e ainda me deu o toque sobre o bloco. Só peço um favor... pode me dizer como se tira do bloco? Porque no Word eu coloco tudo direitinho e quando publico, pof! Fica assim!  
  
Ayleen Pendragon; que deixou review e apóia o meu... gosto estranho para shippers! Aqui está o segundo capítulo!  
  
Amy26; uma grande amiga que ainda não sabe da existência dessa fic mas já comentou na minha oooutra fic (Detenções), me escolheu como sua beta na Harryoteca e escreve H/Gs divertidíssimos! Tiffany; uma amiga maaaaaaraaaaaaavilhoooooosaaaaaaaa que sempre me apóia quando decido escrever essas coisas malucas, e me apresentou ao maravilhoso mundo das fanfics quando me passou o endereço da Harryoteca! Ela também comentou aqui! ;) Rafael e Prika; motivos que todos já conhecem! Tchau! 


	3. O Livro da Capa Dourada

Cap. 3 - O Livro da Capa Dourada  
  
N/A: Oi!! Que acharam do segundo capítulo? Comentem, certo? :D Olha, esse capítulo... Coloquei algumas coisas que normalmente não coloco em outros. Minha prima até se surpreendeu! São falas do Sirius e mais uma vez quero dizer que ADORO ele e NÃO acho que ele seja um maníaco ou coisa do tipo... Estou apenas escrevendo algumas coisinhas que eu acho que ele brincava na época de adolescente. No final do capítulo eu vou dizer daonde eu inventei as coisas aqui certo, então, aqui só me resta dizer... PLEASE!!!!!!! COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Estou amando os comentários de todos! Mesmo! Isso realmente me incentiva a continuar a escrever! Então, até o fim do capítulo!  
  
Remo acordou cedo naquele dia, novamente. Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia acordar mais tarde. Como não tinha muito para fazer, vestiu- se e foi tomar seu café da manhã, mesmo que sozinho.  
Quando chegou na cozinha, porém, Sirius estava lá. Olheiras profundas sob os olhos e uma cara de amassada e pálida. Se não fosse pelo olhar perdido, invés de olhar psicopata, ele estaria igual a quando fugiu de Azkaban. Claro, havia as roupas. Em Azkaban ele usava trapos como roupa e ali as roupas dele que estavam um trapo. A cartola estava desaparecida e o fraque todo frouxo e sujo. Apesar de tudo, ele parecia sóbrio. - Olá, Sirius! - cumprimentou Remo animado - Divertiu-se ontem? - Seu falso amigo! - acusou Sirius imediatamente. - Eu?! O que eu fiz? - Ontem você me deixou encher a cara! Eu te peço mais bebida e você me traz, desgraçado! - Cara, você bebeu mesmo, heim? Eu fui mas não voltei, tonto, você não viu? Fiquei preso no porão!  
Sirius caiu na gargalhada. - Preso no porão!! Hua! Como pode? Um cara desse tamanho ficar preso no porão? - Gracinha, não foi culpa minha. Fiquei preso com a Gina, sabe, a Weasley menorzinha? Os irmãos dela iam pregar uma peça nela mas não sabiam que eu estava no porão. Trancaram nós dois. - Peraí, conta melhor essa história!  
E Remo contou tudo o que acontecera, e até contou sobre o vestido de Lílian, ou melhor, Gina. Foi então que ele fez um comentáriozinho infeliz: - Cara, você tem que ver, eu olhei a menina ali e cheguei a pensar que fosse a Lílian! - Que é isso, além de comer a esposa do amigo com os olhos ainda fica comendo a menininha que lembra ela também? - disse Sirius que não ia deixar a oportunidade de zoar com o amigo passar. Remo, que não estava muito ligado no assunto, levou a sério. - Que é isso digo eu, Sirius! Você ficou louco? Você acha que eu ia fazer isso?!Olha meu tamanho e olha o tamanho da garota! Eu matava ela... E... E... além do mais, eu não sou você! - Remo não sabia o que falar para escapar da acusação e Sirius percebeu. Ele começou a rir tanto que mais pareciam latidos. - Remo, então você é tonto. Hua! Você não sabe o que você está perdendo! - O quê?! E você já... bem, você me entendeu, com alguma menina da idade dela antes? - Muitas! A diferença é que eu também tinha a idade dela. Mas me refiro que você não sabe o que está perdendo, olhe a Hermione por exemplo... Uh, nunca vi uma menina tão gostosa como aquela! E olha que ela é só uma menina! Claro, não posso fazer nada com ela devido as nossas, ahn, diferenças... Mas se eu pudesse... Tsk, tsk, não ia ficar cheio de pudores como você que tem a menina uma noite inteira e não aproveita neeem um pouquinho. Nem um carinho, nem nada. - Sirius passou a se interessar na torrada com manteiga a sua frente. Remo ficou pensando sobre o assunto... "Sirius é doido. Como ele pode pensar em coisas assim? Fazer "carinho" numa garotinha". Então uma vozinha maldosa na cabeça dele disse "Ah, Remo, mas você também fez um carinho na Gina, não é verdade?"... Felizmente ele não pode pensar mais no assunto porque a Sra. Weasley entrou na cozinha interrompendo os pensamentos dele: - Bom dia para vocês! Vejo que já improvisaram seus próprios cafés! Ótimo! Então vocês podem me ajudar a limpar a casa, ficou pior depois da festa! - E eles passaram a manhã arrumando tudo.  
  
*  
  
Gina almoçou rápido. Queria falar em particular com os gêmeos. Eles precisavam devolver o diário para ela. Comeu e foi procura-los no segundo andar da casa.  
Eles estavam sentados escrevendo nuns papéis. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, chamando a atenção. Fred e Jorge logo puxaram as varinhas: - Olá, irmãzinha, o que deseja? Deseja se vingar de nós pela espirituosa brincadeira de ontem? - perguntou Fred. - Não, querido Fred. Mas adoraria que vocês soubessem que ontem vocês trancaram ninguém menos que o Prof. Lupin junto comigo no porão. E sabe que ele não ficou nada satisfeito com isso? - mentiu Gina - Acredito que ele vá contar para a mamãe em breve então meu trabalho de vingança não será necessário.  
Fred e Jorge engoliram em seco e perderam o ar da graça no exato momento em que ela pronunciara "contar para a mamãe". Então Jorge disse bruscamente: - Que é que você quer conosco? - Quero meu diário! - Então você vai ficar querendo! - disseram os gêmeos em uníssono. Então Fred continuou - Se você quiser seu diário de volta, trate de fazer o Prof. Lupin não contar nada para a mamãe - Isso mesmo, ou nós vamos ler o seu diário em público para todos ouvirem! - foi a vez de Gina engolir em seco. Mas ela não ia se dar por vencida. - Não mesmo! Fiquem com o diário! Ele já acabou mesmo! - Que bom que você não se importa...  
E Gina saiu do recinto.  
  
*  
  
Remo estava junto com Sirius na sala de entrada da casa. Eles estavam tentando tirar o máximo de quadros possível da parede mas a maioria deles estava fixada com feitiços muito fortes.  
Os quadros eram muito chatos porque sempre que você fazia um esforço a mais para retira-los, eles começam a gritar. Então Remo estava tentando tira-los o mais silenciosamente possível mas não estava adiantando porque Sirius não estava ajudando muito.  
Para tirar os quadros, ele jogava todo tipo de feitiço e, não funcionando, ele começava a socar o quadro. O quadro então se irritava e começava a berrar, acordando os outros. E Sirius, invés de pará-los, respondia com tudo: - AHHH! Cala a boca, sua pintura velha e embolorada! Vê se me erra! - ele gritou para um quadro de uma velha com o rosto magérrimo e uma peruca torta na cabeça. - Sirius - interrompeu Remo - , eu sei que a casa é sua mas será que você não poderia fazer o serviço em silêncio? Está me dando dor de cabeça, a berração entre vocês todos aí - E indicou com a mão os quadros e Sirius. - Ah, claro! Desculpe Remo... - Sirius respondeu. Parecia um pouco constrangido e realmente começou a trabalhar direito.  
Remo olhou em volta. Estava pensando em mais feitiços para arrancar os quadros quando viu uma coisa vermelha correndo no andar de cima. Olhou de novo. Era bichento... Não, não era! Bichento realmente estava lá mas Gina também. Ela estava brincando com o gato no andar de cima. Imediatamente Remo lembrou de Lílian.  
"Tão bonita, aquela menina... Igual a Lílian! Chega a me surpreender..." mas ele lembrou de Sirius e suas palavras... "...além de comer a esposa do amigo com os olhos ainda fica comendo a menininha que lembra ela também?..." dissera Sirius. "Não! Eu não fiz nada disso, apenas me lembrei de Lílian. Elas realmente tem certa semelhança". Então a voz chata na cabeça dele recomeçou... "Mas você fez um carinhozinho nela, não fez? Ah, você fez sim, Remo, que feio! Um homem do seu tamanho passando a mão numa garotinha!" Era incrível como a voz da consciência de Remo se parecia com a voz original de Sirius. "Será que... que ela notou alguma diferença em mim? Será que eu não agi como deveria, fiz alguma coisa errada?" pensava ele. Então Gina deu um salto particularmente alto e caiu sentada ao lado de Bichento, as pernas esticadas para fora do andar... "As pernas dela são muito bonitas... Os seios também, não tinha reparado..." pensou ele sem querer.  
Naquele momento, Gina percebeu que estava sendo observada por Remo. Ela olhou para ele, sorriu e acenou. Remo acenou de volta e ia retornar ao trabalho quando deu de cara com Sirius, bem próximo ao seu rosto. Ele estava com uma expressão divertidíssima. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhou para Remo e para Gina, como quem diz com todas as letras "Olhando a sua menininha dos cabelos vermelhos, Remo, seu lobo mau?". Remo respondeu com um muxoxo alto de desaprovação e voltou ao trabalho. Sirius riu.  
  
*  
  
Gina se cansara de brincar com o Bichento. Tinha ganhado umas marcas roxas a mais nas pernas e uns arranhados também. Estava pensando no que fazer naquele momento quando entrou no quarto que dividia com Mione.  
Uma verdadeira bagunça, estava. Quase impossível de se mover lá dentro. "Boa idéia, é isso que vou fazer! Arrumar minha coisas!".  
Então Gina juntou todas as suas coisas para perto da cama e começou a vistoria. Ela selecionava as coisas como "Lixo", "Guardar" e "Tirar do quarto".  
Para o lixo foram as várias cartas de amor que ela escrevera para o Harry mas nunca tivera coragem de entregar, algumas figurinhas de bruxos famosos que de tão velha estavam quase que irreconhecíveis, várias bombinhas estouradas e outras coisas.  
Ela decidiu tirar do quarto um copo de água que ela trouxera ontem, umas revistas de quadribol do Rony que ela pegara emprestada e um controle de terremoto que ela pegara emprestada do seu pai para ver... Ela só não entendia para que os trouxas precisavam de controles de terremoto perto daquelas caixas aonde apareciam pessoas que eles chamavam de "tevelisão".  
Enquanto ela arrumava tudo, se perguntava "Como consigo fazer tamanha bagunça? Cheguei ontem e meu quarto já está assim!".  
Agora faltava a maior parte. A parte de "guardar". Ela guardou algumas roupas espalhadas e olhou para seu material escolar no chão. "Bem, isso é um trabalho a parte!" ela pensou "Vamos lá". E começou a arrumar os livros, os pergaminhos, as penas e os lápis. Então ela reparou. Estava sem lápis! "Ai. Eu não acredito. Será que eu não tenho nenhum lápis por aqui? Talvez dentro do malão...".  
Gina se abaixou e começou a procurar dentro do malão por um lápis. E dentro do forro da mala ela realmente encontrou um. Gina tremeu de leve. Lembrava muito bem daquele lápis, apesar de fazer quase três anos desde a ultima vez que ela o viu. "O lápis dos sonhos..." ela lembrou. Era assim que Tom Riddle o chamava, lápis dos sonhos. Aquele lápis estava junto do diário mas ela nunca o usara. Sempre manteve dentro do diário e Tom lhe contara uma vez que aquele lápis podia fazer as pessoas acreditarem em qualquer coisa, real ou não, boa ou não. Gina se assustaram com aquilo e preferiu mantê-lo aonde Tom disse. Dentro do diário. Só que quando ela desceu para a câmara secreta pela última vez, o colocou no bolso das vestes para não perde-lo. Quando Harry pegou o diário e deu para Dumbledore, ele não imaginava que faltava aquele lápis. Nem ele, nem Dumbledore. E tampouco ela se lembrara. Só lembrara dias depois, quando o encontrou nas vestes. E decidiu guarda-lo como recordação daquele primeiro ano, para que ela sempre se lembrasse que não devia confiar em nada que pudesse pensar sem que nós vejamos aonde está a cabeça. Colocou o lápis aquele lápis macabro dentro do forro do malão no dia em que preparou suas malas para voltar para casa naquele ano. E esqueceu ele ali... Até hoje. Era um lápis preto, de ponta dourada. Bonito mas aterrorizante.  
Gina se deitou em sua cama, sobre os montes de livros por ali, e ficou observando o lápis e lembrando de tudo que já lhe acontecera...  
  
*  
  
Remo terminara o seu lanchinho da tarde com Tonks, que não parava de contar como se dera bem em seus testes para auror. Remo, que estava mais interessado se sua geléia de morango estava boa, de vez enquanto fazia "aham" com a boca para dizer que estava ouvindo, apesar de isso ser uma mentira deslavada. Mione ouvia tudo com atenção e Rony estava quase dormindo com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa. Sirius fingia uns roncos altos de vez enquanto.  
Então finalmente Tonks se tocou que aquele era o assunto mais chato que ela já conversara e decidiu mostrar seus dotes de metamorfomaga. Esse assunto interessou os outros mais que o anterior mas Remo continuou na mesma. Para ele "transformações" não tinham a menor graça. Cansado daquilo, ele saiu da mesa: - Vou ver uma coisa no meu quarto, ok? - disse ele. - Ok - disseram todos em uníssono. Remo percebeu que Tonks se chateou um pouco mas imaginou que tinha mais o que fazer do que deixar uma bruxa doida feliz. Foi em direção a sala de visitas. Normalmente ficava vazia por estar muitíssimo suja e ele realmente queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Só que a sala não estava vazia dessa vez.  
Os gêmeos Weasley estavam lá. Engolindo risadas muito mal e vendo alguma coisa. Remo já estava se retirando quando ouviu um dos dois dizendo com uma voz de falsete: - Querido diário... Mamãe falou hoje que nós vamos para um lugar novo! Ela não disse que lugar era mas eu espero muito que o Harry esteja lá porque, ah, você sabe, eu adoro ele! - e começaram a rir.  
Remo percebeu o que era na hora. O diário de Gina... Ele lembrou que ela disse que Fred e Jorge o haviam roubado. Remo bateu a porta assim que entrou na sala de volta, e os gêmeos ouviram. Eles se viraram para ver quem era mas Remo já estava ao lado deles, arrancando o diário dos dedos frouxos deles. - Muito bonito, não é? Vocês já ouviram falar em privacidade? Vocês sabiam que se eu conto para a mãe de vocês sobre isso, vocês vão ficar surdos de tanto ouvir gritos? Onde já se viu! Gina me contou sobre esse diário, que vocês ROUBARAM dela! Me escutem aqui! - os gêmeos ficaram roxos. Já não estavam respirando desde a hora em que Remo começou a falar e depois dessa então... - Se eu ver vocês mais uma vez com alguma coisa que não é de vocês, principalmente se for algo PARTICULAR, então eu vou contar TUDO mas a mãe de vocês! Sobre como vocês roubaram o diário, sobre como vocês nos TRANCARAM no porão...! Estão me ouvindo bem? - Sim, prof. Lupin. Desculpa, nunca mais vai acontecer de novo e o senhor não precisa contar para a mamãe! - É, prof. Lupin. Nós nunca mais vamos tocar em nada que não seja nosso mas não conte para a mamãe. - É bom mesmo... - Bem, tchau prof. Lupin - e os dois desaparataram dali. - Tchau... - disse Remo baixinho para si mesmo - Eu vou devolver isso lá para a Gina.  
E subiu as escadas para os quartos.  
Remo subiu tudo e foi até a porta do quarto de Gina. Quase que entra sem bater mas quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta, se lembrou. Deu duas batidas, esperou alguns segundos e entrou.  
Gina então escondeu alguma coisa entre um livro dourado em cima da cama... Parecia ter escondido um lápis. - Ah, olá professor... Quero dizer, Remo... Entra! Esteja a vontade na minha bagunça - disse Gina tentando parecer amistosa - Remo entrou e encostou a porta. Hábito, claro, pois Remo não gosta de portas abertas. - Olha, eu encontrei isso... Vim te devolver - e Remo estendeu a mão com o diário para Gina. Esta olhou aterrorizada para o diário e então para Remo... aqueles olhos castanhos diziam tudo - Oh, não se preocupe! Eu não li nenhuma palavra! - Gina pareceu se aliviar e pegou o diário. - Obrigada, Remo! Obrigada mesmo! Meus irmãos, eles devem ter lido tudo! Ai... - Não se preocupe, eu acho que dei um jeito neles...  
Gina sorriu. Então apontou para a cama e disse: - Não quer sentar... Remo? - Ah, sim, obrigado - Remo afastou alguns livros para outro lado e se sentou na cama, ao lado de Gina, que estava sentada com os pés para dentro. Remo então reparou num livro sobre a cama. Tinha a capa toda dourada. Ele reconheceu na hora - Hogwarts, uma história! - e pegou o livro na mão - Sempre foi meu favorito! - Verdade? - Disse Gina sorrindo - Eu ganhei esse livro por engano! No meu primeiro ano, quando eu fui comprar meu material, Gilderoy Lockhart deu sua coleção de livros completa para o Harry... De graça! E o Harry, como não gostava do Lockhart, deu todos os livros para mim sem nem olha-los. E por engano, acho que Lockhart colocou esse livro na pilha de livros dele. - Ah... Interessante, isso. Eu nunca tive esse livro porque... Bem, eu nunca tive dinheiro para comprar. - Não tem do que se envergonhar, professor... Aaaai! Desculpa, Remo! Uma hora eu acostumo... Eu também nunca teria dinheiro para comprar esse livro. Só ganhando de presente mesmo - disse Gina sorrindo... Gina parou de falar um pouco então continuou - Que livros você lia quando estudava, Remo? - Ah, vários... Eu vivia estudando para acompanhar meus amigos. Acabei me tornando no chatinho da turma, maníaco por regulamente. Se bem que isso não é verdade porque... algumas regrinhas "básicas" eu desrespeitava. E você? O que anda lendo? Hogwarts ainda seria a mesma desde a época que eu estudei? A visão de professor é completamente diferente da visão de aluno, você deve saber... - Bem, é sempre a mesma coisa! - respondeu Gina - As aulas são sempre iguais, só muda o conteúdo... Ah, menos a aula de história da magia. Para mim faz anos que o prof. Binns conta sobre a Revolta dos Duendes. Muito chato...  
E eles ficaram conversando por muito tempo. Conversaram sobre a escola, Remo contou algumas coisas sobre os marotos e Gina contou algumas coisas que ela sabia sobre o trio Harry, Rony e Hermione... Conversaram sobre notas... Remo estava achando incrível. Quando Tonks falava das suas notas, era um marasmo total mas quando Gina falava das notas dela, nada era tediante. - E você tem muitos namorados, Gina? - perguntou Remo brincando. Gina sorriu, começando a corar, e respondeu: - Não, nenhum namorado... - Duvido que seja por falta de pretendentes! Acontece que você gosta só do Harry, né, e não adianta discutir... Eu sei como é isso. - Sabe, Remo? Como? Já teve algum amor assim?  
Remo olhou para Gina. Os olhinhos ansiosos dela brilhavam de excitação. "Já teve algum amor assim?"... "Amor". Ele duvidava que Gina realmente soubesse o que era amor mas não adiantaria falar para ela. Para ela o que ela sentia por Harry era o mais verdadeiro amor e duraria para sempre. "Como o 'amor' de uma menina de 14 anos por um menino pode durar para sempre? Isso não é amor..." ele pensou sorrindo. Os jovens tinham uma idéia de amor diferente dos mais velhos. Remo então respondeu a pergunta de Gina: - Já. Já sim - ele disse ainda sorrindo - Por acaso esse meu amor era a mãe do Harry. Como você vê, não deu em nada... - ele terminou de falar e olhou para baixo. Viu o livro da capa dourada, "Hogwarts, uma história". - Ah, Remo... - Disse Gina - mas tenho certeza de que um dia eu vou ficar com o Harry! Eu gosto tanto dele, é impossível ele não gostar nem um pouquinho de mim. - Bem, eu espero que você tenha mais sorte que eu e realmente consiga ficar com o seu amor - disse Remo levantando a cabeça. - Obrigada - Gina sorriu - É uma pena que eu não possa dizer que gostaria que você tivesse ficado com a mãe do Harry... Porque se tivesse ficado, ele não teria nascido!  
Remo riu. - É verdade... Bem, então eu já vou indo. Já está tarde, não é? - disse Remo se levantando da cama e indo em direção a porta. Mas então Gina falou: - Não, espere aí! - Remo se virou para ela, que estava procurando alguma coisa entre os livros sobre a cama. Então ela pegou o Hogwarts, uma história. Passou a mão sobre a capa dourada do livro como se tirasse alguma poeira, apesar de o livro estar limpo. Então levou até Remo - Toma! Presente para você! - e colocou o livro na mão dele. - Gina, obrigado mas eu não posso aceitar! Vou um presente, não foi? Do Harry para você. - Ah, mas você faz mais questão! Você me disse que era seu livro preferido e eu nunca fiz muita questão desse livro. E não aceito recusa, aliás! - disse Gina sorrindo. Remo sorriu também. - Obrigado, então. Eu realmente adorei o presente - daí Remo se abaixou e beijou Gina no rosto. Ela disse: - Sabia que eu nunca tive um amigo menino? Você é meu primeiro amigo!  
Remo riu e disse: - E o Harry? Ele não é seu amigo? - Não, ele é meu amor, lembra? E de qualquer maneira, ele nem fala comigo direito. Só "oi" e "tchau" e "toma" quando me dá esses presentes. Amigo menino de verdade MESMO só você... Você é meu amigo, não é? - Claro! Seu inimigo que eu não seria, né? - respondeu ele - e sabe que você também é minha única amiga menina. - E a Tonks? Ela vive conversando com você. - Conversando não. Falando, é diferente. Fala, fala, fala... Só fala! Duvido que ela reconheça minha voz porque nunca a ouviu!  
Foi a vez de Gina rir... - Você sabe, né, Remo, que você é o amor dela. Por que você não fica com ela, ela é bonita. - E por que você não fica com... Colin Creevey, aquele loirinho da sua sala? - Porque eu não gosto dele! - E eu não fico com a Tonks porque eu não gosto dela... Simples, não é? - É... - disse Gina. Era incrível mas fazia alguns minutos que os dois não conseguiam parar de sorrir. - Tchau então! Até amanhã... Porque eu não vou jantar, estou sem fome. E obrigada pelo livro! - e Remo o levantou na altura do rosto. Foi aí que ele sentiu. Do livro vinha um cheiro ótimo, que ele não se lembrava do que era mas já tinha sentido antes - Hum, cheiro bom esse no seu livro... Do que é? - No seu livro, você quer dizer - disse Gina corada - Obrigada por dizer isso sabe, esse cheiro é meu.  
Foi a vez de Remo corar. - Mas... como... como você conseguiu? - Bem, aí está. Eu não consegui. Queria deixar todas as minhas coisas com cheiro de rosas. Mas consegui deixar todas as minhas coisas com o meu próprio cheiro. Tentei tirar o feitiço mas já era... Espero que não se incomode em ter o livro, mesmo com o meu cheiro... Desculpe, é horrível isso. - Ah, liga não. O que importa são as letras, né? E seu cheiro é bom de qualquer maneira - Gina corou mais uma vez e abaixou a cabeça com o comentário. - Agora eu vou mesmo! - Remo saiu do mundo da lua, aliás, da órbita, porque ele não gostava de nada que se referia a lua - Tchau, Gina, até amanhã! - Tchau Remo! - disse Gina. E Remo se foi. Gina fechou a porta do quarto e se jogou sobre a cama cheia de livros. "Nunca conheci um menino tão legal!!" ela pensou. Cismava em referir-se a ele como "menino" porque não tinha muita noção dessas coisas. Para ela não havia diferença entre homens e meninos. E Remo era legal como um menino... Homem era o pai dela, sempre dizendo o que fazer e o que não fazer. Remo não era daquele jeito, então era um menino. Gina estava tão cansada que adormeceu ali mesmo, sobre a cama cheia de livros. Naquela noite ela sonhou que estava num jardim de rosas com Remo, e estavam escolhendo livros, que nasciam entre as plantas. Mas Gina não lembraria desse sonho quando acordasse e nem lembraria do quanto achara Remo bonito ali.  
  
*  
  
Remo saiu do quarto de Gina e desceu as escadas. Hermione estava dormindo apoiada no ombro de Rony e este estava dormindo apoiado na cabeça dela. Uma cena adorável, se não fossem os gêmeos jogando lacinhos e confetes sobre eles: - Que lindo! Que amor! - disse Jorge baixinho. - O amor está no ar, no quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix! - disse Fred no mesmo volume. - Que vocês estão fazendo? - disse Remo.  
Ambos pararam de brincar e ficaram um ao lado do outro. Disseram e uníssono: - Nada, prof. Lupin, nada. - Bom mesmo... - E se afastou em direção a cozinha para avisar que não jantaria aquela noite. Mesmo ralhando com os gêmeos, não pode deixar de dar uma risadinha. Eles tinham razão, Rony e Mione pareciam namorados... Então foi para o quarto.  
"É, quando se conhece melhor se vê que ela não tem nada a ver com a Lílian. Só a aparência mesmo. Gina é mais divertida que Lílian, eu acho. E mais bagunceira!" Remo riu sozinho naquela hora "Lílian sempre mantinha tudo impecavelmente arrumado, diferente de Gina... E até de mim mesmo que era estudioso e tudo mais mas mantinha tudo bagunçado. Sabe, se eu tivesse conhecido a Gina na época que eu tinha a idade dela, aposto que gostaria muito mais dela do que da Lílian..." Remo então se deitou na cama e dormiu pesado até o dia seguinte.  
  
N/A2: Olá, olá, tou de voltaaa! Então, gostaram? Me digam, por favor! Para que eu possa saber o que melhorar e tal... Agora eu vou explicar algumas coisinhas aqui. Gostaria de dizer que são 5:17 AM do dia 1º de Janeiro de 2004 e que ontem, dia 31 de Dezembro, passou um show na televisão. O "show da virada". E eu, sem nada melhor para fazer, assisti a um pedaço. Qual minha surpresa ao ver Rita Lee cantando uma musica dizendo sobre sexo e amor. Então, quando fui descrever o quadro que discute com Sirius, me lembrei dela e descrevi o quadro de modo escraxado. Espero que ninguém se ofenda com isso, que fique claro que eu gosto da Rita Lee, menos dessa música. Mas uni algumas opiniões sobre a aparência dela e deu nisso... A pintura de algum parente dos Black. Sobre os roxos na perna da saltitante Gina... Baseei me em Lolita, aquele livro de Vladmir sei lá o quê. A Lolita tem vários roxos nas pernas porque vive pulando e como a Gina vive brincando com o Bichento aqui, achei interessante colocar. A bagunça do quarto dela eu baseei do meu quarto... Ta, não era isso que eu ia dizer mas talvez ofendesse a pessoa se eu dissesse. Mas eu baseei na bagunça de uma pessoa que eu conheço, sabem... A arrumação eu baseei no meu próprio método de arrumação. Lixo, fora e guarda. Materiais escolares a parte... :P Agora a história do lápis... Não é segredo que um amigo meu, muito querido por sinal, Rafael Minatti, me ajuda a escrever essa fic apesar de não saber muita coisa sobre Harry Potter. Claro, a Prika também ajuda. Mas voltando ao assunto, esse meu amigo Rafael disse que eu não deveria parar de escrever quando terminasse essa fic, que eu devia fazer uma continuação. Mas para que tivesse ares de continuação, eu precisaria colocar um elemento aqui, que fosse aparecer na continuação. E assim eu coloquei. O lápis dos sonhos, presente de Tom Riddle. Eu não tenho certeza se vou escrever outra fic depois dessa mas deixei aqui mesmo assim... Melhor prevenir do que remediar, né? Então se eu decidir que não vou mais escrever, vocês fingem que não houve essa história de lápis! Entaãão, é só isso! Tchau pessoal, e feliz 2004!! Agradecimentos para: Ta_Mies; Annie; Alic; Ayleen; Esses são meus leitores que comentaram! Eu amo coments, eles animam minha vida!! Então eu agradeço! Tiffany; Prika; Rafael; A Tiffa leu a minha fic e comentou também, então também agradeço! Mas ela é além de leitora, uma grande amiga, como já disse! A Prika e o Rafa, sem eles essa fic estaria uma droguinha então agradeçam a eles também! :D Um ultimo PS: POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!!!! Fui! 


	4. União

Cap. 4 – União 

**N/A: **Bem, oi! Caras, que bom que vocês estão gostando! Eu amo os reviews e espero que vocês continuem a comentar sempre, e não se preocupe, Ta Mies, porque eu adoro ver que você continua comentando! Significa que continua gostando da fic! Sobre o capítulo... Sem querer decepcioná-los mas ele é curto. Bem, curto entre aspas. Ele tem 5 páginas. É o segundo mais curto, pelo que eu lembro. Não tem muito conteúdo, fiz apenas para marcar o começo da união de Remo e Gina. Eu pretendia escrevê-lo completamente diferente... Pretendia fazer várias situações diferentes onde, ou Remo procuraria Gina, ou Gina procuraria Remo, para conversarem. Mas não saiu muito bem, não é? Bem, leiam e comentem depois!  :D Até o fim do capítulo.****

Naquela manhã todos os "mundanos" na casa dos Black acordaram às 10 da manhã. Os mundanos são, claro, Sirius, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Mione, Gina e o nosso pobre Remo. Os outros todos precisavam trabalhar então acordaram mais cedo. A Sra. Weasley, apesar de poder ficar mais tempo na cama, sempre acordava cedo.

            Gina levantou depressa da cama mas não precisou se trocar. Dormira vestida, sobre toda a bagunça na cama. Como não podia deixar tudo daquele jeito, arrumou o quarto depressa pois já não estava com a mesma disposição do dia anterior. Depois de tudo pronto, ela foi tomar o café.

            Apesar de ser 10 horas, todos estavam tomando o café. Normalmente o café é servido as sete na casa dos Black mas concluiu que estava errada e que o café era de fato servido quando o Sr. Sirius Black, o todo poderoso, dono da casa, acordava. Gina riu internamente com a própria piada. Ela observou quem estava na mesa. Rony e Mione estavam sentados do lado esquerdo, afastados da porta, e ao lado deles Fred e Jorge, mais próximos. No lado direito estava Sirius. Como ele ocupava o lugar na luz, sobrou a Gina o lugar nas sombras, mais afastado da porta. Ela foi sem pensar para o lugar mas logo que ia se sentar ao lado de Sirius, ouviu uma voz familiar:

- Ei, ei, ei! Calma que eu estou aqui, Gina!

Ela tomou um susto. Olhou duas vezes para o lugar e se deu conta então que Remo estava sentando lá, ao lado de Sirius. Como o lugar estava escuro ela não viu e por pouco não sentou em cima do professor.

- Ai, me desculpa! Não te vi!

Sirius engasgou com o leite que estava tomando e começou a rir do que tinha acontecido. Todos repararam então. Gina corou visivelmente e Remo também mas ele tinha a vantagem de estar sentando no escuro.

- Gina!! Tome cuidado! – disse a Sra. Weasley com uma voz aguda.

- Não tem problema, Molly, fica tranqüila! – disse Remo – Gina, senta aqui. Vai pra lá, seu cachorro – ele continuou dizendo para Gina e Sirius. Sirius se afastou para Gina poder sentar entre ele e Remo. A menina se sentou.

- Então, dormiu bem? – Gina ouviu lhe perguntarem e logo olhou para Remo. Mas ele estava comendo uma panqueca. Ela olhou para o outro lado. Quem dissera aquilo foi Sirius.

- Ah, dormi sim. Obrigada por perguntar.

- De nada – ele disse enrolado cuspindo pedacinhos de pão em Gina.

- Não fala de boca cheia. – Gina olhou para o outro lado de novo. Dessa vez fora o Remo quem disse.

- Desculpa, Sr Lupin! Foi sem querer... – disse Sirius para Lupin, por cima de Gina, mas ainda com a boca cheia. Os dois ficaram salpicados de saliva e pão mastigado.

- Isso, vai! Continua cuspindo na garota, Sirius! – insistiu Remo limpando os pedacinhos de pão do próprio cabelo.

- Já que você insiste... E aí, pequena? Me conte alguma coisa interessante! Como foi a sua noite no porão? O Remo me contou que os gêmeos prenderam vocês lá... – Sirius continuou a falar com a boca cheia, cuspindo pela cozinha toda. Estava claro que ele estava tentando provocar o Remo. Porém o assunto foi esquecido logo em seguida porque a Sra. Weasley se pronunciou:

- O quê?! Como é que é? Fred e Jorge? Prenderam vocês no porão?! Então foi isso?! Eu sabia que aquela história estava mal contada!!

            Remo e Gina se entreolharam. Sirius finalmente engoliu o que tinha na boca e olhou para Gina e Remo e Fred e Jorge como se pedisse desculpas.

- Mãe, não foi nada disso que você está pensando... – tentou se defender Fred.

- É, foi sem querer. – disse Jorge.

- Há! Foi sem querer! E vocês acham que eu vou cair nessa?!  EI! Voltem aqui já!

            Mas eles já tinham desaparatado. A Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha para procura-los.

- Ta vendo, bocão, não podia calar a boca quando eu falei?

- Como é que eu ia saber que a Molly não estava sabendo?

- Se ela estivesse sabendo, você não veria os gêmeos tão felizes por aí!

- Não me culpe pelo que aconteceu! Eu não sabia, falasse que não era para contar!

- Mas isso era óbvio e... – Remo estava dizendo quando Gina o cortou.

- Não ligue para eles. Mereceram...

            Sirius e Remo olharam para baixo. Lá estava Gina, passando manteiga num pão tranqüilamente. Eles haviam esquecido que a menina estava ali entre eles. Ela mordeu seu pão tranqüilamente, mastigou e engoliu. Então se virou para Remo:

- Só é uma pena porque perdemos nosso trunfo sobre eles, não é, Remo? – ele riu.

- É! Mas a gente encontra outra coisa!

- É! – Gina respondeu com um sorriso maroto. Sirius notou na mesma hora então perguntou:

- Do que é que vocês estão falando, raios? – e os dois explicaram a história – Ah, que feio. Chantagem...Tsk, tsk. – ele disse num tom não muito convincente.

            Remo e Gina riram.

- Bom, eu acabei meu café. Já vou indo. Té depois... – disse Remo saindo da cozinha.

- Ta. – disse Sirius.

            Meio minuto depois Gina disse:

- Terminei, tchau...

- Tchau... – disse Sirius mais uma vez com a boca cheia.

- Você não se cansa de comer tanto, Sirius? – perguntou Rony do outro lado da mesa.

- Sinceramente, não...

*

            Remo estava sentado no sofá da sala de visitas. Não tinha ninguém lá, felizmente. Os gêmeos gostavam de ficar lá mas Remo achava que eles estavam muito ocupados se escondendo da Sra. Weasley para ficar dando sopa naquela sala.

            Remo pegou um livro que tinha deixado marcado ali e começou a ler. Enquanto ele lia, Gina abriu a porta devagar e ficou observando Remo escondida.

            "Ele está lendo, melhor eu não atrapalhar" pensou ela ao observar Remo sentando no sofá com o livro nas mãos. Estava realmente sério e ele era lindo daquele jeito... "ele é tão grande quando lê... é realmente adulto... não vai querer ser meu amigo por muito tempo, eu aposto" ela continuou a pensar, se chateando um pouco "já sei o que eu vou fazer!" pensou Gina. Mas nesse momento, ela fez um rangido na porta, o que chamou a atenção de Remo. Apesar do rangido ser mínimo, ele ouviu mesmo assim, graças aos seus instintos lupinos. Observou Gina pelo canto do olho mas ela logo saiu correndo, sem notar que fora descoberta. Deixara a porta aberta.

            Remo sorriu e se levantou para fechar novamente a porta. "Ela estava fazendo o que, me olhando escondida? Vai ver queria falar comigo e ficou com vergonha de me interromper... que pena. Ela é tão divertida" pensou ele. Então voltou para o sofá com seu livro.

            Enquanto isso, Gina estava escolhendo um livro em seu quarto. Ia escolher um e ir para a sala de visitas. Fingiria que não sabia que Remo estava lá, se sentaria e começaria a ler. E então puxaria algum assunto. Gina estava muito sozinha naqueles dias todos de férias e queria alguém para conversar, já que Mione estava muito grudada no Rony. E encontrara em Remo um amigo muito legal.

            Ela escolheu o livro e desceu correndo as escadas da casa. Pensou até que tinha acordado algum quadro mas felizmente não tinha. Foi até a sala de visitas e abriu a porta toda. Entrou de cabeça baixa fingindo não ver Remo, que a observava segurando um sorriso atravessar a sala com o livro na mão. Quando Gina se aproximou do sofá, então ela ergueu a cabeça e fingiu surpresa ao ver Remo lá. Ele não resistiu a um sorriso porque sabia muito bem que aquilo tudo era exatamente para poder falar com ele.

- Oh! Olá Remo! – disse Gina sorrindo – Não sabia que estava aqui lendo! Espero não estar te atrapalhando – ela continuou se sentando no sofá.

- Não, claro que não! – disse Remo ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, deixando o livro de lado – Quer falar alguma coisa?

- Ah, nada, eu vim ler mas acho que estou te atrapalhando, não?

- Já disse que não. Tem notícia sobre a saúde dos seus irmãos? – disse Remo com falsa polidez. Gina engoliu um riso que lhe ia sair e disse sorrindo, também com falsa polidez:

- Oh, não! A saúde dos meus queridos irmãos ainda é um mistério, infelizmente! Espero que eles não se livrem, quero dizer, que eles se livrem daquele terrível mal que os atormenta.

            Remo riu se encostando no sofá. Então olhou para Gina e disse:

- Você não tem pena deles? Talvez fiquem de castigo.

- Ué, não tiveram pena de mim quando me trancaram.

- É verdade... – disse Remo pegando seu livro novamente – Bem, eu vou ler, ok?

- Ahn? Ah!! Claro, sim, claro! Eu também vou! – disse Gina se chateando. Queria muito conversar com Remo mas não deu muito certo. Ela pegou o livro, se ajeitou no sofá e começou a ler. Mas na verdade apenas ficava observando Remo ler. Gina não estava gostando de vê-lo daquele jeito, tão sério. Parecia... parecia... o pai dela! Um homem, e não um menino.

            Gina precisava muito de um amigo. Estava tão sozinha, fazia tanto tempo. Na verdade, desde a época de Tom Riddle ela não encontrava um amigo para quem podia contar tudo e conversar sobre tudo. E Riddle infelizmente não era amigo de verdade. Gina não agüentava mais ficar sozinha e ser ignorada, tratada como um bebê que não pode falar ou conversar de modo coerente.

            Ela se mexeu no sofá. Remo continuou lendo. Ela virou os olhos para o livro mas sem ler.

            Por que tudo aquilo tinha que ser bem com ela? Por quê? Queria mais que tudo ter vários amigos. Ou só um. Estava bom só um amigo, mas um amigo de verdade. A única pessoa mais próxima de uma amiga que ela já tivera era Luna Lovegood mas ela era tão doida e não falava nada sério e não era isso que Gina queria... Gina queria alguém para brincar nos momentos certos, e falar sério nos momentos certos. Mas nunca encontrara ninguém assim. Naquele momento ela sentiu toda a tristeza da solidão de 2 anos transbordar e não pode segurar. Começou a chorar. Chorar alto. Impossível de Remo não ouvir.

            Ele olhou para ela e se assustou. Num minuto ela estava bem e no outro estava chorando daquele jeito... O que teria acontecido? Será que estava doente? Ele jogou o livro para o lado e foi ver qual era o problema, se aproximando mais dela. Colocou um braço em torno das costas dela, a segurando pelo ombro. E a outra mão colocou na testa dela par ver se ela não estava com febre. A menina chorava muito e ele já estava ficando desesperado:

- Gina, está tudo bem? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Gina chorou mais alto – Peraí que eu vou chamar sua mãe – disse Remo.

- Não! Não precisa chamar ela! Eu não quero ela!

- Mas então... por que você está chorando, pequena?

- Não me chama de pequena! Eu não sou pequena! Você não chamava o Harry de pequeno quando deu aula para ele e eu sou um ano mais velha do que ele era naquela época!!

- Desculpa... Mas me diz, que te houve?

- Ninguém liga para mim! Nem meus irmãos, nem ninguém da escola, nem o Harry, nem você! Eu não tenho ninguém! Nenhum amigo, e todo mundo têm! Todos têm amigos e eu não tenho!

- E eu não sou seu amigo, Gina? É claro que eu ligo para você! Se não eu não estaria aqui desesperado do seu lado, estaria?

- Estaria! Você só quer que eu fique quieta para continuar a ler! – ela disse chorando.

- Não é verdade, eu me preocupo com você. Mesmo... Eu sei como é... fica sozinho.

- Não! Você não sabe!! Você nunca ficou... Sempre teve amigos... O Sirius, o pai do Harry... – então Remo se indignou.

- Aham. Sim. Vai nessa... Eu tinha 19 anos... 19! Quando meus amigos todos me deixaram. Eu tinha 3 amigos e perdi todos no mesmo dia! Num dia eu me despedi do Tiago e da Lílian para eles fazerem o feitiço de proteção deles. E no outro descubro que eles morreram, Pedro, aquele desgraçado, também morreu e Sirius foi preso. Você não imagina a raiva, o ódio que eu senti do Sirius quando pensei que por culpa dele eu tinha perdido tudo que eu tinha na minha vida! Eu tinha 3 amigos e perdi todos! Gina, você passou 2 anos sozinha. Eu passei 12. Doze anos sozinho, sendo rejeitado por todo mundo por ser o que eu sou. Doze! Ninguém me dava emprego, eu não tinha dinheiro para nada e estava à beira do desespero. Você sabia, Gina, que de tão sozinho que eu estava eu já tinha pensando até em me _matar_? É! Porque você ficou sozinha entre aspas, né? Porque sempre teve seus irmãos, seus pais, seus colegas da escola... Que por mais _colegas_ que sejam, não te deixam ficar sozinha de verdade. E eu? Eu fiquei mesmo. Vendo os dias, os meses, os anos passarem e nada mudar. Definitivamente sozinho. Você pisa num lugar e todos saem, com medo que você vá voar nos pescoços deles ali mesmo. Se não fosse Dumbledore, eu teria me matado já. Porque eu não teria agüentado mais. Daí eu vi o Harry de novo... Descobri tudo sobre o Sirius. Foi aí que a coisa melhorou e... – Remo notou que estava falando sobre a chatice da vida dele. Olhou para baixo e viu Gina... Ela tinha parado de chorar mas ainda fungava algumas vezes. Remo se afastou um pouco dela para se recompor mas ela não deixou. O abraçou ali mesmo...

- Desculpa, Remo. Eu sou tão egoísta! Penso que minha vida é a única que não é boa... Me desculpa.

- Ta tudo bem... – respondeu Remo. E abraçou Gina também. Era tão bom ficar ali, abraçado aquela menina. Ela era tão quente, tão doce e perfumada... Se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre. Ele estava sentindo uma vontade louca de chorar também, como ela. Chorar para fora todas as tristezas e más lembranças da vida dele. Mas não chorou. Não ia chorar na frente de Gina. Ele desfez o abraço para se recompor novamente.

- Pronto, já passou, né? – disse ele secando o rosto de Gina com os dedos. Ela concordou com a cabeça – Ta tudo bem. Você nunca vai ficar sozinha de novo. Nunca mais... Eu sei como é ruim, e eu não vou deixar você sozinha. Não mesmo!

- A gente vai ser amigo para sempre, Remo? – perguntou Gina ainda com a voz melosa.

- Claro... Vamos sim, com certeza, Gina. Nossa amizade vai ser eterna.

- É! – disse Gina se animando e esfregando os olhos – Nada vai acabar com a nossa união!

- É, nada... – disse Remo abraçando Gina de novo. Ela colocou as mãos quentes sobre o peito de Remo. Nesse momento ele pensou "Como eu poderia, Gina, te esquecer quando já te amo tanto, minha doce menininha?". Ele só não sabia como a amava.

            Eles estavam lá, Remo abraçando Gina em silêncio quando a porta abriu. Rony e Hermione entraram rindo mas pararam imediatamente quando viram os dois:

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony.

- Nada... Estamos indo já. Podem ficar a vontade... Vem, Gina. – disse Remo.

- Ta. – E eles dois saíram da sala.

            Rony e Hermione se sentaram no sofá e ficaram bem próximos um do outro. Rony ia beijar Hermione quando ela falou:

- Você não acha que os dois estão bem próximos um do outro?

- Quê? Eu não. Sei lá, não me interessa... – respondeu Rony nem aí.

- Será que a Gina está apaixonada pelo Prof. Lupin?

- Fala sério, Mione, ela adora o Harry.

- Bem, sim. Mas as vezes uma aluna se apaixona por um professor, um homem mais velho.

- Bobagem... O Harry é mais velho que ela, é perfeito para ela.

- Ah, sei não. Mas olha, só pra não esquecer! Vê se não conta nada pra ninguém sobre o nosso namoro! Nem para o Harry e...

- Ai, ta bom Hermione! Cala a boca e me beija logo... – interrompeu Rony e em seguida beijou Mione.

*

            Remo levou Gina até o quarto dele. Quando os dois entraram ele encostou a porta e se sentou na cama, junto de Gina. Então ele disse:

- Você não vai mais ficar triste porque ficou sozinha, né?

- Não...

- Me promete?

- Prometo...

- Que bom – disse Remo passando a mão pelo cabelo de Gina.

            Naquele instante ficou claro para Gina que Remo falava a verdade. Ele nunca a deixaria sozinha, nunca. Estariam unidos para sempre.

**N/A2:** E entããão? Gostaram? Comentem então! Não gostaram? Comentem mesmo assim!

Notinhas básicas: Pela primeira vez na vida eu chorei com algo que eu mesma escrevi. Chorei a beca por causa do Remo, porque lembrei dos marotos e do Sirius... AH! Ai meu Deus, é tudo muito ruim. Não sei se vocês choraram quando leram, acho improvável. Quando eu escrevo parece um trecho enorme mas depois que eu leio para revisar... Nada! Falando em revisar, agora eu reviso os capítulos. Para garantir que não escrevi asneiras...

A parte em que o Sirius começa a falar de boca cheia eu me baseei numa parte de algum dos outros livros, quando o Rony fala de boca cheia e acaba cuspindo um pouco em cima do Harry.

Sobre a idade que eu disse que o Remo tinha quando perdeu os amigos... Eu deduzi. Imagine que Lílian e Tiago casaram-se com 18 anos, logo que terminaram Hogwarts, e tiveram Harry no mesmo ano. Então, quando deu-se a queda de Voldemort, Harry tinha 1 ano e então, os outros tinham 19. Novinhos, não acham? Eu também achei mas era melhor não florear muito.

E finalmente a parte R/H do negócio. Eu torço para que Rony e Hermione realmente namorem e ouvi alguns rumores sobre eles estarem namorando escondido do Harry desde essa época então usei isso na fic. Foi um pedaço curto mas espero que os shipper R/H gostem.

Agora, uma palhinha: Aproveitando que pela primeira vez eu tenho leitores, gostaria de pedir que vocês lessem minha oooutra fic, "Detenções". É H/G. Está aqui no Fanfiction.net, no Três Vassouras e na Harryoteca. Por favor, leiam e comentem!!

Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta aos meus leitores queridos... Vocês gostariam que eu fizesse um capítulo NC17? Porque eu estava pensando nisso mas não sei se gostariam... Seria a primeira NC17 que eu escreveria. Claro, eu teria que mudar a fic de PG13 para R mas isso não é problema... J Então, por favor, me respondam isso nos reviews, que eu espero muito receber!! Doro vocês!

Agradecimentos:

Ana-chan; Leitora da fic. Comentou!

Alic; Leitora que comentou e gostou da conversa entre o Remo e a Gina... :P É minha parte preferida também. Essa e a conversa de Remo e Sirius.

May Malfoy; Comentou, gostou da minha ficzinha e ainda me deu o toque sobre publicar em HTML. Vou testar isso, e espero que funcione! Então eu passo todos os capítulos para HTML e re-publico.

Ta_Mies; Comentou e me valeu uma alegria imensa quando disse que já tinha lido várias vezes cada capítulo! E obrigada por gostar do apelidinho do Remo... :P Fico até com medo de perder o jeito e a fic ficar ruim e você parar de gostar e tal... J Achei tão bom você achar que eu consigo fazer as coisas rolarem naturalmente que temo fazer algum capítulo do tipo, forçado.

E agora, eu me despeço! Até o próximo capítulo, "A Vingança de Snape".

Bye-bye e fui!

**N/A3: **Cara, eu tou pretendendo mudar essas notinhas de "N/A" (nota da autora) para "ETAF/A" (enorme texto após a fic da autora). Que vocês me dizem?


	5. A Vingança de Snape

Cap. 5 – A Vingança de Snape 

**N/A: **Oi! Aqui está o capítulo 5, desculpem pela demora! É o maior capítulo que eu já fiz e tem uma considerável parte de romance. Queria saber se vocês preferem a fic publicada assim, em HTML, ou do modo que estava... Aquele tipo de bloco. Porque assim não fica bloco mas a cada parágrafo eles deixam um espaço. Vocês me falam qual vocês preferem...

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e, por favor, comentem! Tchau...

            Remo e Gina passaram o resto do dia juntos. Bem, não exatamente juntos. Os dois tinham outras coisas para fazer mas passaram o dia todo inventando desculpas para ver, fazer, ou pegar alguma coisa no cômodo onde o outro estava e assim começar uma nova conversa. Porém ambos foram deitar cedo naquele dia.

            A Sra. Weasley planejava fazer uma limpeza no sótão logo as 8 da manhã e a Ordem da Fênix tinha uma importante reunião com o Prof. Dumbledore as 6.

            Remo dormiu depressa mas Gina não. Estava sofrendo de insônia, ela imaginava. Então passara a noite pensando no Remo, e no que conversaram e em todos os momentos, mesmo que mínimos, que passaram juntos.

*

            Remo acordou as 5 naquele dia. Pretendia tomar banho, se vestir e arrumar para então descer para a reunião.

            "Ai, e terá mais um interessantíssimo relatório do Ranhoso..." ele pensou mas logo se arrependeu. Não gostava de chamar Severo Snape de Ranhoso apesar de nunca terem se dado bem. Mas ele tinha que não ia piorar a situação e quando estavam juntos, controlava-se o máximo possível e o chamava de "Severo". Fazia isso muito bem porque nunca ninguém reparou que ele tinha... algo contra... Snape.

            Remo não estava nada a fim de ir aquela reunião, preferia ficar dormindo, apesar de tudo. "Será que não podiam fazer essas reuniões depois do café?" ele pensava mas, claro, não contava esses pensamentos para os outros. Bem, às vezes contava para o Sirius mas este pensava igualzinho a ele.

            Pegou pergaminhos, pena e tinta. Então desceu para a cozinha. Pensou que seria o último a chegar mas se enganou. Ainda faltavam algumas pessoas, entre elas Sirius, Mundungo, Sra. Weasley e o próprio Dumbledore. Passou os olhos pelos integrantes da Ordem. Tonks lhe dera um sorrisinho e acenou para ele, pedindo que ele se sentasse ao lado dela. Remo fingiu que só entendera o cumprimento. Acenou de volta mas não foi se sentar. Continuou rodando a mesa com os olhos até chegar em Snape. Ele olhava diretamente para Remo com um olhar estranho e escuro mas quando percebeu que Remo o olhava, disfarçou e sorriu... Amigavelmente. Remo notou algo estranho com Snape.

            Depois de olhar todos, sentou-se num lugar vazio, na ponta da mesa. Logo que ele terminou de arrumar as coisas sobre a mesa, a porta se abriu e entraram Sirius e a Sra. Weasley. A Sra. Weasley estava impecável para aquela reunião porém Sirius parecia que tinha acabado de acordar... Pensando bem, sim, ele realmente tinha acabado de acordar. As vestes meio tortas e, uma coisa que felizmente apenas Remo percebeu, já que a Sra. Weasley empurrou Sirius para o lugar ao lado de Remo, uma meia de cada cor:

- Bom dia! – Remo cumprimentou Sirius baixinho. Se tinha uma coisa que ele amava fazer era cumprimentar Sirius quando ele não estava de muito bom humor.

- Boa noite... Uaaaaaaaaah! Por que não fazem essas reuniões durante o dia?

- E eles fazem.

- Fazem nada...

            Ele acompanhou a Sra. Weasley com os olhos até ela se sentar ao lado de Tonks, que a cumprimentou. Alguns minutos depois chegou Mundungo, com um cachimbo na boca. Porém não ficou muito tempo com ele. Guardou-o assim que a Sra. Weasley o fuzilou com o olhar.

            Todos começavam a cochichar quando a porta abriu novamente. Por ela entrou Alvo Dumbledore. Ele sorriu e falou:

- Bom dia! Já chegaram todos? – todos assentiram – Ótimo! Então vamos começar a reunião – E ele se sentou na ponta da mesa.

            Não deu cinco minutos e Snape já estava ditando seus relatórios sobre Voldemort e seus comensais. Chatíssimo. Remo segurava para não bocejar. Seria muito mal educado então ele preferia ocultar. Sirius, porém...

- Aham... Uaaaaaaaaaaah... – ele dizia e bocejava. A voz de Snape tremia de raiva a cada vez que Sirius fazia isso. Sirius olhava para ele com um sorriso maroto, evidente que fazia de propósito. Queria fazer Snape perder o rumo e passar vergonha mas Snape parecia ter decorado o sermão e nada o faria parar. E assim foi durante toda a reunião.

*

            Gina acordou as sete e meia naquele novo dia. Acordou, tomou se banho e pos uma roupa limpa. Ainda não sabia o que ia fazer naquele dia, depois de limpar a casa. Talvez pudesse ficar conversando com a Mione... Mas tinha quase que certeza de que Mione ia preferir uma outra companhia. "É... Mione vai querer ficar sozinha com o Rony" ela concluiu. Então começou a listar na cabeça os lugares que ela poderia ficar, e com quem. "cozinha... Não, muita gente entrando e saindo. Saguão de entrada... Não, aqueles quadros são ruins. Meu quarto? Muito solitário... O quarto do Rony? Ele estará lá com a Mione, eu aposto! Sala de estar? É, talvez. Apesar de estar suja, né... Biblioteca também. Não... O Sirius não gosta que entrem lá, tem cada coisa lá dentro... Merlin, onde eu posso ficar?! No sótão?". Então Gina desceu para tomar seu café.

            Abriu a porta da cozinha e como sempre observou os integrantes da Ordem. Rony, Mione, Fred e Jorge conversavam animados. Tonks conversava com eles também mas não parecia estar sendo muito escutada. A Sra. Weasley, Gui, Olho-Tonto e o Sr. Weasley conversavam também. Sirius olhava para um ponto da mesa e não estava com uma cara boa... E pelo visto não era sono. Remo estava do lado dele comendo veloz. Não levantava o rosto para nada, mas tinha uma cara quase tão ruim quanto a de Sirius. As vezes cochichavam alguma coisa e voltavam a comer.

            "Por que esses dois estão com essa cara?" pensou Gina e se dirigiu para a mesa. A Sra. Weasley, assim que a viu, cumprimentou. E toda a mesa seguiu o exemplo:

- Bom dia Gina!

- Bom dia, mãe...

- Gina!!

            Gina olhou Rony a estava chamando. Estava com um olhar maroto:

- Que foi? – ela perguntou ao irmão.

- Senta aqui do meu lado, senta... – Gina estranhou aquilo. Para que raios ele estaria a convidando para sentar-se ao lado dele? Olhou para Sirius e Remo. Continuavam a comer com cara de quem não está gostando.

- Por quê? – ela continuou a perguntar.

- Por nada, caramba, não tem outro lugar, tem?

            E ela teve que asssumir, realmente não tinha outro lugar. Ela pensou em pedir licença para Sirius e se sentar ao lado dele mas e se ele reparasse alguma coisa estranha? Podia tirar conclusões erradas de ela tanto querer se sentar ao lado dele e de Remo, sendo que havia outros lugares na mesa.

            Ela foi até o irmão, que sorriu para ela. Olhou para os outros irmãos e Hermione. Eles também sorriram. "Que estranho isso... decidiram me amar da noite para o dia?" ela pensou. Rony foi mais para o lado e abriu um espaço. Ela olhou o espaço no banco... Não parecia ter nada errado. Passou a mão... Seco e sólido. Olhou para Rony novamente. Ele continuava a sorrir. Então Gina deu-se por vencida e sentou logo na mesa. Então ela olhou para o lado esquerdo. Tomou um susto e compreendeu o porquê do Rony fazer tanta questão dela se sentar ali.

            O professor Severo Snape estava comendo ali. Não conversava com ninguém e estava com uma cara de que pensava em algo importante. Porém, quando Gina gritou de susto, olhou para ela de cara feia e disse:

- Algum problema, srta. Weasley?

- N-nenhum – Ela gaguejou.

            Rony e os gêmeos gargalhavam até não poder mais. Tonks estava segurando uma risada e Mione olhava com desaprovação para todos. "Mas que raios esse cara tinha que tomar café da manhã aqui, heim?" ela se perguntou. Então olhou para frente, como se procurasse alguém para responder essa pergunta e viu que estava bem em frente a Sirius e Remo. Bem, não se dera tão mal assim pelo menos.

            Ambos estavam com caras horríveis, e olhavam para Snape naquele momento. Sirius olhava direto e só faltava rosnar para ele. Remo continuava com a cabeça voltada para a comida mas os olhos voltados para Snape. Entendera o porquê de eles TAMBÉM estarem com cara feia. Então ambos olharam para Gina. Viram que também não estava gostando de Snape na mesa. Entortaram a boca e balançaram os ombros. Gina então perguntou para eles, apenas movendo os lábios:

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?

            Sirius e Remo apontaram diretamente para o outro lado da mesa. Gina olhou e viu sua mãe, a Sra. Weasley. Entendeu no ato. No mínimo, a Sra. Weasley convidara Snape para tomar café ali depois da reunião da Ordem. Olhou de volta para os dois em sua frente e balançou os ombros também. Os dois voltaram a comer e Gina começou a preparar uma torrada.

*

            Depois que todos terminaram o café, começaram a se levantar. A Sra. Weasley então se pronunciou:

- Alastor, Severo... Vocês não querem almoçar aqui hoje também? – o estomago de Remo se contorceu. Sirius enfiou o dedo na garganta, de modo que nem a Sra. Weasley nem Severo pudessem ver. Os outros que puderam ver, riram.

- Ah, não, obrigada Molly. Tenho que tratar dumas coisas ainda essa manhã! – disse Moody. Todos olharam para Snape.

            "Ele vai embora... Vai embora, Ranhoso, cai fora..." pensava Remo desesperado mas mantendo uma expressão neutra.

- Ah, já que me convidou, vou ficar sim, Sra. Weasley! – Snape respondeu. Em seguida olhou para Sirius, Remo e os garotos. Daí olhou Sirius de novo – Claro, se o dono da casa permitir... – Snape continuou. Todos, exceto a pobre Sra. Weasley, sentiram a ironia na voz dele ao pronunciar "dono da casa".

- Ah, tenho certeza que Sirius não se incomodaria! Se incomodaria, Sirius?

- Não – disse Sirius secamente. Era claro que se importava mas não podia dizer isso para Molly.

- Viu? Ele não se importa!

            Snape sorriu fazendo uma imitação de professor amigável. Péssimo...

- Bem, se vocês nos dão licença – todos olharam para Fred – Nós aqui vamos... conversar lá em cima! – e tentou sair de mansinho empurrando os outros, até Gina. Mas não deu certo:

- Nada disso! Limpeza no sótão! Todo mundo para cima, já! – disse a Sra. Weasley esganiçada impedindo a saída dos garotos. Eles suspiraram a derrota e foram.

            Enquanto isso, Sirius e Remo saíram discretamente da sala. O máximo de discrição que dois caras de quase dois metros de altura podem fazer ao sair de uma sala toda de madeira que range. Foi bastante óbvio que a saída deles foi bem reparada por Snape mas este não se importou. Sorriu vitorioso e foi para a cozinha... O porquê do sorriso vitorioso que era um mistério.

            Na biblioteca, Sirius e Remo se jogavam num monte de cobertores e colchões velhos que tinha por lá. A biblioteca era imunda e tinha ruídos estranhos vindos dos livros e das estantes. Além de que ali servia como depósito de tranqueira. Tudo que Sirius não queria, tacava lá. Mas naquele momento a biblioteca era um ótimo lugar. Ninguém entrava lá, além de Remo e Sirius.

- Minha nossa, aquele cara não se toca?!

- Pode apostar! Que é isso, você devia ter dito que se importava!

- Ce ta brincando...A Molly me matava em seguida!

- Fazer o quê...

- Mas vai ficar sozinho! Ninguém para ficar "batendo papinho" com ele...

- Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, é capaz daquele Ranhoso roubar alguma coisa.

- Se ele roubar, espero que a coisa mate ele logo que ele por os pés na rua!

            E assim foi a conversa de Sirius e Remo durante toda a manhã.

            Quando chegou a hora do almoço, todos foram para a mesa. Os garotos pareciam exaustos e começaram a comer em silêncio. Snape idem mas ainda estava com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto. Sirius comia de cara feita, igualzinho ao café da manhã. Remo não parecia estar a fim de quebrar o silêncio. Então ele decidiu observar Gina a comer.

            Os lábios vermelhos as vezes molhado pela língua delicada da menina, e os olhos castanhos tão lindos a observar tudo de modo discreto. Os cílios grossos que piscavam levemente os dedos finos manuseando os talheres com uma perfeição tão grande e os cabelos ruivos para trás... Remo tanto observara que se esqueceu de que estava almoçando e ficou segurando o garfo vazio no alto. Provavelmente ele ficaria assim até o Gina terminar de comer, se não fosse Sirius lhe dar um tapa nas costas para acorda-lo de seus devaneios.

- Remo, ce ta vivo? Ce num ta em coma não, né? Envenenaram sua comida?! – os garotos todos olharam para Snape nessa hora. Remo acordou e reparou a situação em que Snape estava. Este sorria como quem teria adorado envenenar mesmo a comida dos marotos.

- To vivo sim. Só que mais um desses nas minhas costas e eu vou morrer por falta de oxigênio, já que meus pulmões vão se deslocar – Todos riram menos Snape, que forçou um sorrisinho e continuou a comer.

*

Gina foi uma das primeiras a terminar o almoço. Ela e os garotos, aliás. Todos foram andar pela casa.

            Gina queria ficar quieta em algum canto mas não estava sendo possível. Aparentemente os gêmeos estavam querendo desloca-la e invés de dois, pareciam quatro.

            Logo que terminou o almoço, Gina foi para a sala de visitas. Porém Fred estava lá:

- Gina, me dá licença? Eu estou ocupado! – disse ele com um sorriso maldoso.

- Ocupadíssimo! Estou vendo! – Gina saiu e bateu a porta do cômodo. 

Ficaria no sótão. Foi até lá mas quando abriu a porta, se deparou com Jorge:

- Gina, cai fora! Tou trabalhando aqui! Você vai me atrapalhar!

- Vai, seu tonto, fica aí! A casa é enorme! – Gina saiu do cômodo. A casa de fato era enorme porém não tinha tantos espaços disponíveis assim.

            "Ainda tem o quarto" pensou Gina. Então ela correu para lá. Mas lá também não estava vazio. Ao entrar deu de cara com Rony e Hermione, os rostos bem próximos. No momento em que Gina entrou, Hermione viu e se afastou de Rony, corando imediatamente. Rony notou a mudança de expressão da namorada secreta e olhou para trás. Seu rosto se contorceu em fúria:

- CARACA, GINA! Será que você não pode me deixar em paz nem um minuto?!?! Dá o fora, saco!! – disse ele aos berros. Normalmente Gina responderia mas sabia que os tinha pego num momento delicado. Saiu apressada.

            "Caramba, onde eu vou ficar?" ela se perguntou mentalmente. Então ela viu o Prof. Lupin correndo apressado no andar de baixo da casa e se lembrou... "Claro! O porão está vazio!". Então Gina foi para o porão. Queria pensar um pouco na vida sozinha e lá era o lugar perfeito.

*

            Remo estava escapulindo pela casa toda, junto de Sirius. Não queriam encontrar Snape, que insistia em encher por ali depois do almoço, apesar da Sra. Weasley ter saído para fazer compras.

            Estava, saindo de um canto na casa para se esconderem na biblioteca novamente quando Snape os pegou:

- Olá... – disse ele. Remo e Sirius saltaram.

- Que é que você quer aqui, heim, Sebeso?! – Sirius respondeu a ele.

- Nada... Black – ele cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma coisa nojenta – mas será que você não poderia ser mais... educado?

- Não. E se quer saber, eu tou indo dormir. Pesadelos são melhores que sua cara ensebada.

- Boa idéia, vou também! – disse Remo.

            Já estavam na metade da escada quando Snape gritou:

- Ei, Lupin, posso ter uma conversa com você? – ele disse.

            Sirius olhou de Remo para Snape. Remo então falou para Sirius em voz baixa:

- Vai indo, depois te encontro. – Sirius concordou e continuou a subir. Então Remo desceu as escadas novamente, ficando ao lado de Snape. Remo e Sirius eram umas duas cabeças mais altos que Snape. Remo então perguntou do modo mais polido que conseguiu:

- O que deseja conversar comigo... Severo?

- Ah, vamos até a cozinha que já te conto – disse Snape abrindo passagem para Remo. Ele estranhou mas mesmo assim foi para a cozinha.

            Snape foi até a pia e pegou dois copos, colocando os sobre a mesa. Então se sentou e fez menção para que Remo se sentasse também. Remo sentou. Daí Snape começou a falar enquanto enchia os dois copos. Remo não estava reparando nos copos:

- Sabe como é, Lupin, estava pensando em falar com você um pouco sobre o passado. Não tenho ninguém para conversar sobre o passado e... – Remo estranhou muito. Snape estava louco, só podia. Conversar com ELE sobre o passado? Qual era a dele? - ... adoraria conversar com alguém! – e bebeu um pouco do líquido em seu copo.

- Ah, claro, Severo. Bem... Será que você não podia falar sobre isso uma... outra hora? – perguntou Remo se levantando – Ultimamente tenho estão tão ocupado e... – mas Remo não chegou a terminar a frase porque nesse momento Snape se levantou da mesa e o forçou a se sentar novamente:

- NÃO!! – Snape gritou – Quero dizer... Por favor, hoje é o único momento que eu tenho vago.

            Remo se sentou novamente. Aquilo estava muito estranho, além de completamente maçante. Ele se sentou na mesa novamente e disse:

- Tudo bem, Severo, sobre o que quer conversar? Minhas detenções com os outros, talvez queira me contar sobre seus NOMs e NIEMs, quem sabe! – Remo já estava se irritando com aquela situação e já estava difícil para ele segurar todo o seu desagrado.

            Severo porém estava tranquilissimo, parecia se divertir com aquilo. Olhou diretamente para os olhos de Remo e soltou uma risada. Remo não entendia nada. "Por que esse cara está rindo? Cadê a graça? É claro, o passatempo dele é me irritar mesmo!".

            Snape pegou novamente o copo e bebeu um pouco do conteúdo. Lambeu os lábios... Aquilo estava dando sede em Remo. Olhou para o lado e viu que também tinha um copo para ele.

- Não sei, que tal você me falar sobre os seus NOMs? – disse Snape com um sorriso desagradável. Remo começou a ditar, pegando o próprio copo para tomar um pouco:

- Excede as expectativas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Excelente em feiti... – Remo parou de falar no momento em que engoliu o conteúdo do copo.

            Deixou-o cair no chão e se partir em vários pedaços. Estava sentindo uma dor cruciante, começando pelo pescoço e descendo por toda a espinha. Caiu de joelhos.

- O que você colocou nisso daí?! – Remo perguntou desesperado, a voz desafinando e modificando. Snape começou a rir:

- Uma poçãozinha de meu preparo, Remo... – disse ele com voz de falsete – Espero que aprecie...

            O estômago de Remo não parava de mexer, e logo em seguida ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de vomitar. Não ia agüentar, era isso! Snape tinha envenenado ele?

- Essa é a minha vingança, Lupin! Quando eu era fraco e vocês eram fortes, vocês me faziam de gato e sapato, não era? E agora, Lupin, que é o contrário?!

            A dor de Remo passou porém os braços que o seguravam para não cair no chão totalmente cederam. Em poucos segundos a dor de estomago passou. "Mas... Que aconteceu? Passou tudo..." Remo pensou.

- Como você se sente, Lupin, agora que você é fraco e eu sou forte?!

            Remo olhou para as próprias mãos. Estavam bem menores. "Ele me deu uma poção de diminuir?" ele logo pensou mas descobriu a verdade logo.

            Snape tirou um pedaço quebrado de espelho do bolso e o colocou em frente a Remo. Então ele viu. Não tinha diminuído. Tinha rejuvelhecido.

- Você sentiu saudade dos seus quinze anos, lobinho? – perguntou Snape. Remo fez menção em pegar a varinha mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Snape arrancou a varinha da mão dele e jogou para o outro lado da cozinha. Remo tentou correr para alcança-la mas Snape o pegou pelo pescoço – Ah,ahn, lobinho, não vai não.

            Remo só tinha mais uma chance:

- SIRIUS!!!!! SIRIUS!!!!!!! – ele começou a gritar com todas as forças. Sirius não estava tão longe, ia ouvir. Remo até se surpreendeu pois mal reconheceu a voz que saiu da própria boca.

            Snape arregalou os olhos de medo mas logo tampou a boca de Remo com a mão. Remo tentou morder mas não conseguiu. Snape o encostou na parede e soltou novamente a boca de Remo.

- Ah, como você é covarde! Precisa estar bem maior que eu para conseguir alguma coisa, heim? Covarde! Por que não me enfrenta quando estou do seu tamanho?  
- Por que vocês três não me enfrentavam quando eu tinha o tamanho de vocês? – sibilou Snape.

- Nunca encostamos um dedo em você, fazíamos tudo por mágica! Seu fraco medroso, Ranhoso, Sebento... E não tínhamos culpa se nós éramos normais e você era menor do que uma tampinha de cerveja amanteigada!

- Normal, Lupin? Você está longe de ser normal!

- Por que eu e não o Sirius? – inquiriu Remo. Snape perdeu a fala por alguns segundos e então respondeu:

- Porque... Porque Black seria mais esperto e não beberia nada que eu oferecesse! – Remo riu. As mãos tentando afrouxar as de Snape, não para fugir porque sabia que não dava, mas para não sufocar.

- Mentiroso... Você tem medo dele. Mais medo dele do que de mim. Você sabe que eu nunca nem te fiz nada, eram o Tiago e o Sirius. Só que você tem muuuuito medo do Sirius então quer se vingar dele me usando. Simples! Ah, você é um sonserino perfeito! Covarde!

            Aquilo irritou mesmo Snape. Ele urrou de raiva e começou:

- Você sabe como é ficar preso durante horas em algum lugar escuro, sozinho? É humilhante! Você e aqueles seus amiguinhos nojentos adoravam me prender em armários, você tentou me atacar, lobisomem imundo!

- Eu não tive culpa! – Remo tentou se defender mas não deu. Snape o erguei novamente pelo pescoço e todo o ar que ele tinha nos pulmões se perdeu.

- Agora você vai sentir o gostinho de ser preso! – Snape gritou.

            Então foi até a porta do porão. Remo olhou e pensou "O porão de novo, não...". Snape abriu a porta e o jogou lá dentro com tudo. Remo bateu na escada e desceu rolando. Teve tempo de ouvir Snape rindo e dizer:

- Adeus!

BLAM. A porta fechou e não era possível enxergar mais nada ali.

            Remo não conseguia se levantar, ainda sofria as dores da queda. Mal conseguia massagear a garganta com as mãos. Ficou largado ali no chão durante uns dois minutos quando uma luz muito forte iluminou seu rosto, meio que o cegando. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os olhos para tentar diminuir a luz, que parecia vir de uma Tocha Mágica, aquelas que nunca apagam. Então ouviu alguém lhe perguntar:

- Quem é você?

            A voz parecia assustada e receosa. Remo reconheceu a pessoa no mesmo instante, apesar ainda não conseguir vê-la.

- Sou eu, Gina.

- Você quem? Eu não te conheço! Como você veio parar aqui e...? – ela afastou um pouco a luz e Remo pode vê-la.

- Sou eu... Remo.

            Ela olhou para ele. Olhou e olhou durante alguns segundos. Ambos em silêncio.

- Remo...? – ela perguntou com uma voz fraquinha – Mas... Não pode ser! Não mesmo, o Remo é mais velho que você.

            Remo se sentou, Gina deu um passo para trás. Remo estava todo dolorido e meio torto, graças a queda na escada. As roupas lhe tinham ficado largas e o vento, sabe se lá da onde, a casa dos Black era cheia de mistérios, entrava pelos espaços no tecido, causando-lhe frio. Ele puxou as vestes mais perto de si para tentar acabar com o frio e olhou para Gina. Estava chocada.

- Sou eu mesmo... Se não acredita pode me perguntar qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa que apenas eu saiba.

- Que livro que eu te dei de presente – ela perguntou imediatamente.

- Hogwarts, uma história.

            Gina sorriu, iluminada pela tocha mágica que tinha em sua mão. "É ele mesmo! Eu não acredito! Mas como...? Ele ta tão... pequeno!". Mas então ela se deu conta de que ele tinha rolado escada a baixo e devia estar todo machucado. Correu ajuda-lo a se levantar.

- Oh, Remo, você está bem? – disse ela dando a mão para ele – Como que... que você ficou assim?

- Ai, vamos sair dessa escada que eu já te conto.

            Eles foram mais para o fundo do porão e Gina encaixou a tocha mágica numa caixa de bebidas enquanto Remo se sentava no chão. Gina então foi se sentar ao lado dele:

- Me conta o que aconteceu, como é que você ficou assim... Que aparência é essa? É você... mais novo?

- É, sou eu com 15 anos. Fiquei assim porque o Snape... – e Remo contou toda a história. Gina estava boquiaberta – e é isso... Ele pegou e me jogou aqui dizendo que era vingança dos tempos de escola. Mas e você, o que está fazendo aqui embaixo com essa tocha?

- Ahn? Ah! Eu estava pensando na vida... Peguei a tocha porque aqui não tem luz, né, e eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Só que estava tudo cheio. Então vim para cá. – respondeu Gina saindo de seus devaneios. Ela não podia acreditar como Remo era bonito quando tinha 15 anos. Claro, sempre o achou bonito mas... Ele era lindo! Pensando alto, Gina disse – Uau, Remo, como você era maravilhoso.

            Remo riu e Gina se deu conta do que disse. Corou totalmente. Então Remo disse:

- Obrigado, Gina, você também é... maravilhosa. Mas eu só "era"? – perguntou Remo com um sorriso maroto.

- Não, claro que não! Você é o mais bonito de todos os moços da Ordem, se você quer saber! – disse Gina. Não estava mentindo, aquela era a opinião dela.

- Ah, não tente me agradar. O Sirius é muito mais bonito do que eu... – Remo disse sorrindo.

- Ah, não é nada! Ele até que seria bonitinho se tomasse um sol e tudo o mais... Muito pálido.

- Bem, não é culpa dele. Ele não tem muita chance de tomar sol, né.

- É, fazer o quê...

- Mas você sabe, não sabe, Gina, que você é a menina mais bonita das que eu já vi? – Gina corou novamente e Remo estava hipnotizado por Gina. Não sabia se era efeito da poção, dele estar agindo de modo tão infantil, ou se era dele mesmo, mas não conseguia deixar de admirar a beleza de Gina. "Uma menina de 14 anos e linda... Como ela consegue, o que ela faz? Como pode ter esse sorriso tão lindo, esses lábios tão vermelhos e esse rosto corado, esse cabelo tão sedoso..." Remo levantou a mão num impulso e passou pelo cabelo de Gina. A garota sorriu.

            Então Remo se deu conta do que estava fazendo e parou. Observou o lugar, e Gina. Então disse:

- Nosso fardo, não acha? Ficarmos presos no porão sem ninguém para nos soltar...

            Dessa vez foi Gina que demorou para perceber que estavam falando com ela. Observava o jovem Remo. "Minha nossa... Incrível. Como ele é bonito, Merlim! Esse rosto lisinho, esse olhar sério, esse cabelo castanho, esses dedos longos..." Então Gina mudou os pensamentos, e ouviu o que o Remo disse. Respondeu rindo:

- Ah, é verdade! Pelo menos nunca fico sozinha! Felizmente nunca fiquei trancada sozinha em algum lugar... – ela disse.

- Eu já... – Remo ficou sombrio de um minuto para o outro. Os olhos perderam o brilho e o sorriso morreu.

- Ahn... Onde? – Gina perguntou curiosa – Se você não quiser responder, não precisa, claro.

- Sem problemas. Eu ficava trancado na casa dos gritos. Umas três horas antes de... bem, de realmente precisar ficar trancado! Porque a Madame Pomfrey achava mais seguro... Vai que anoitecesse mais rápido...

- Ah, mas seus amigos não ficavam com você?

- Depois de algum tempo passaram a ficar, quando descobriram. A Madame Pomfrey ia embora e eles entravam. Quando começava, eles saiam correndo. Depois se tornaram animagos e ficavam o tempo inteiro comigo.

            Gina sorriu e disse:

- Você podia ter aproveitado uma dessas três horas para se declarar para a mãe do Harry, em particular.

- Ela não ficava conosco, Gina. Ela não era nossa amiga. Começou a namorar o Tiago, pai do Harry, no sétimo ano. Eu não podia dar em cima da namorada do meu próprio amigo, né? E mesmo que ela ficasse conosco... Eu nunca teria coragem para me declarar para ela – disse Remo. Até pouco tempo atrás seria tudo que ele mais queria. Ter tido tempo e coragem para se declarar para Lílian. Mas agora... Era como se ele finalmente estivesse esquecendo da garota.

- Eu também não teria coragem de me declarar pro Harry... E eu já tive muitas chances. Ele sempre passa as férias lá em casa e eu sempre fico com vergonha perto dele, sinto que ele poderia descobrir que eu gosto dele apenas me olhando – disse Gina pesarosa. Mas ela sabia que, diferente de Remo, ainda teria muito tempo para confessar seu amor por Harry. Ele estava vivo e solteiro, até onde ela sabia.

- Por que você não treina? – sugeriu Remo.

- Como assim treinar?

- Vai no espelho, e tipo, fica se declarando. Pensa no que vai dizer, e tudo. Depois, na hora, você só fala. Não tem que pensar. Assim fica mais fácil, eu acho.

- Bem, até que pode ser. Mas não me sentiria bem dizendo meus sentimentos para o espelho... – respondeu Gina. Então ela teve uma idéia... – Remo! Eu posso treinar com você?

- Pode, claro! Problema nenhum! – respondeu Remo sorridente – Vem até aqui – disse ele apontando para o espaço que estava entre eles.

            Gina foi, e Remo a enclinou, sustentando a cabeça dela com um braço. Então ele disse:

- Muito bem, pense e me diga tudo.

            Gina olhou para o teto e começou a pensar. O que ela diria para o Harry? Olhou para o Remo. Ele estava jovem e naquele momento tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura que o Harry. Até o mesmo cabelo bagunçado por causa da queda. Olhou de volta para o teto e começou. Ela falava mas estava mais era pensando alto:

- Ah, Harry... Eu amo quando você monta numa vassoura para treinar e para jogar, amo quando você captura o pomo e o levanta no ar para todos verem...  Amo seus olhos verdes e seu cabelo espetado, amo quando você faz um patrono só para os amigos verem... – Remo sorriu. Afinal, se Harry sabia fazer patrono era graças a ele – Amo tudo em você. – nesse momento Gina olhou para Remo. Continuou a fazer as declarações – Amo quando você prende uma espada no cinto e me diz para não se preocupar com mais nada... – "como o Remo é bonito... Devia reparar nele mais vezes" pensou Gina. Estava começando a se desconcentrar do Harry – amo quando... você diz para eu não me preocupar... E quando você me ajuda em alguma coisa, quando você me dá lugar na mesa, quando você me diz bom dia... Quando você olha feio para o Snape... – Gina não tinha reparado mas já não estava mais falando do Harry. Começara a falar do Remo a alguns minutos mas nenhum dos dois percebia. Gina não percebia para quem estava dizendo e Remo não percebia de quem ela estava falando.

            Mesmo pensando que era tudo para o Harry, Remo ficava cada vez mais apaixonado pelas palavras de Gina. Os lábios vermelhos pronunciando cada uma daquelas palavras e aqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam o olhar na alma... Não era para ele... Mas ele a amava. Tudo que ele mais queria naquele momento era que aquelas palavras fossem para ele e não para o Harry. "Mas ela é tão mais nova que eu... Não posso ter nada com ela..." ele pensava... "Ah, mas a idade não importa. Não importa o que pensem... Só importa que eu amo essa menina..."

            Remo se aproximou do rosto de Gina. Ela finalmente percebeu para quem estivera dizendo tudo e sobre quem... Estava assustada, com certeza ele não tinha gostado. Mas por que ele estava tão próximo dela? Gina fechou os olhos. Queria que Remo a beijasse. Remo estava encostando os próprios lábios nos de Gina quando sentiu uma dor. Ele se afastou rijo de dor. Ela abriu os  olhos "Por que....?" ela pensou mas logo viu que Remo não estava bem. Levantou-se e olhou para ele. Os olhos dele estavam olhando para ela vidrados.

- Remo? Remo? Que foi? Que aconteceu? Você está bem...?

            Remo fechou os olhos e gritou. Caiu com tudo para trás, a dor era muita, o estomago voltava a mexer. A coluna ardia em dor e essa dor passava para cada um dos seus membros. Então tudo cessou novamente.

            Remo abriu os olhos. Gina estava ao lado dele, uma mão na cabeça dele e a outra tremia sem saber aonde ir. Gina a colocou sobre o peito de Remo. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos. Estavam grandes novamente. Ele tinha voltado ao normal.

            Ele levantou, afastando-se de Gina, e disse:

- Estou bem... Voltei ao normal, pelo que parece.

            Gina sorriu e ia dizer alguma coisa quando ouviram um baque. A luz da cozinha invadiu o lugar e na porta havia duas silhuetas. Uma grande e imponente que segurava uma outra, frágil. Remo levantou-se num salto, toda a fúria voltando. Ali eram Sirius e Snape. Snape era segurado por Sirius.

            Sirius desceu as escadas até Remo, que já estava quase lá. Os dois seguraram os ombros de Snape e o levantaram. Agora a situação estava certa. Os marotos de quase dois metros de altura com a lombriga do Snape. Ele tremia e estava quase a chorar... Remo disse segurando um ombro dele:

- Então você gosta de vingança, Snape?

- Nós também... Adoramos vingança! – completou Sirius.

            Andaram até o meio do porão e jogaram Sirius na parede. Ele bateu e escorregou para o chão, jogado. Então Remo disse:

- Gina, vem logo – A menina não esperou mais nada. Pegou a mão que Remo tinha estendido. Sirius olhou espantado, não sabia que ela estava lá. Snape idem. Mas explicações eram para depois. Os três subiram a escada e na porta, Sirius gritou para Snape que estava se levantando lá embaixo:

- Tenha uma boa noite na sua estadia na minha casa, Ranhoso! – e fechou a porta do porão com Snape lá dentro.

            Sirius olhou para Remo e os dois começaram a rir.

*

            Gina correu para o quarto e se jogou na cama, agarrando seu ursinho. Estava sorrindo a toa... "Ele ia me beijar, ele ia me beijar..." Ela pensava toda animada. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo, era demais! Se ele ia beija-la, significaria que ele gostava dela? Gostava dela de um jeito que nunca ninguém gostou? Será? Era difícil de acreditar... Ela estava encantada com Remo. Não acreditava que um homem da idade dele (sim, agora ela se esquecera que ele era um "menino"!) podia gostar dela, uma pirralha. Naquele momento Gina se sentiu feliz. Mais feliz do que já se sentira em muito tempo, mais feliz do que quando Harry a salvou, mais feliz do que quando pensou por mínimos 3 segundos que ia ao baile de Inverno com Harry. Sentia-se mais apaixonada por Remo em uma hora do que por Harry em 4 anos.

*          

Naquela noite Remo ficou na janela olhando a lua e as estrelas... Estava pensando com um sorriso em tudo que acontecera a tarde. Pensava sobre Snape, Sirius e principalmente Gina. Então era isso... Ele tinha certeza de que estava apaixonado pela Pequena Weasley mas, mais uma vez, tinha medo. Medo pela diferença de idade, medo pelo que a sociedade pensaria. Preocupava-se também com o fato de ela não o amar. Afinal, ela não poderia amá-lo. Ele é mais velho e ela vive dizendo que é apaixonada por Harry... "O quê?" pensou Remo. "Você está brincando... Você pode faze-la se apaixonar por você! Você é mais velho, mais experiente. Sabe mais do que Harry Potter. Ele é Harry... Não Tiago". Uma nuvem andou e mostrou a lua. Então Remo se lembrou. Era o último dia de lua Crescente.

**N/A2: **Oi... Terminamos o capítulo, então! Espero que tenham gostado e, please, comentem! Para os fãs de Snape, me desculpem mas deu para notar que não gosto muito dele. Gostaria de avisar que ainda não me decidi sobre o capítulo NC e estou cheia de duvidas... Tenho medo que fique uma porcaria porque eu devo escrever mal pacas, imagine capítulos NC, eu, uma tapadinha que só conhece essas coisas porque leu outros NCs! Bom, o próximo capítulo se chama "Amigo Lobo". Não vai demorar muito para sair, eu espero... :P. Tchau!!

Agradecimentos: May Malfoy, Lena W. Riddle, Amy 26 (amigona que escreve pacas!), Lady Ying Fa, Ta_Mies e Alic! Por comentarem!

Fui!


	6. Amigo Lobo

**Cap. 6 - Amigo Lobo**

**N/A: **Oi! Desculpem-me a demora! Eu sei, faz tempo que vocês estão esperando mas aqui está finalmente! Esse capítulo é meio inútil, sabe como é, a preguiça anda me vencendo por isso demorou tanto para fazer esse simples capítulo! Espero que gostem e comentem!! :D

            Gina acordou também animada no dia seguinte. Estava feliz por causa do que aconteceu, aliás, quase aconteceu no dia anterior. Desceu para o café da manhã daquele dia esperando encontrar Remo mas não o encontrou. Então se sentou ao lado dos gêmeos.

            Eles comiam normalmente, como todos os outros. Era incrível aquilo acontecer porque os cafés da manhã na casa dos Black eram normalmente animados. Ela se virou para Fred perguntou:

- Fred, ce sabe onde está o Prof. Lupin? - ela tentou parecer o mais natural possível para não levantar suspeitas. Fred disse em seguida:

- Hum! - engolindo um pedaço de bolo - Você esta sabendo da bronca que a mamãe deu no Sirius e no Prof. Lupin?

            Gina ficou surpresa, não sabia de nada! Aquilo até afastou o paradeiro de Remo da sua cabeça. Preocupada, ela falou:

- Não! O que foi que eles fizeram?

- Bom, aparentemente trancaram o Snape no porão. Nada confirmado... Bem, a Ordem está tentando abafar o caso - quem respondeu foi Jorge, de modo divertido - Mas eu adoraria ver o Snape trancado, ah sim!

            Gina sorriu segurando uma risada mais forte. Ela tivera o gosto de ver Snape ser trancado! Claro, não podia contar aos gêmeos ou então a fofoca se confirmaria e talvez fosse ruim para o Remo.

            Naquele dia Gina percebeu que Remo não apareceu em canto algum. Concluiu que ele estava em alguma missão da Ordem.

*

            Remo estava sentado em sua cama na casa dos Black, em silêncio. Olhou para as próprias mãos. Tremiam levemente. "É incrível... Uma vida inteira com isso e ainda fico aqui tremendo!" pensou Remo. Sabia que a tremedeira era devido à transformação, que estava próxima.

            Remo  sempre tomava a poção Mata Cão uma semana antes da lua Cheia mas a poção, apesar de mantê-lo com a sanidade humana, não eliminava as dores das transformações. Era horrível.

            Aquilo lhe lembrou a poção que Snape o ministrou no dia anterior. Voltar a ter 15 anos foi doloroso... Mas nada que se comparasse às dores da transformação de homem em lobo. Porém lembrar da poção de Snape também o fez lembrar de Gina. Mas aquele não era um bom momento para se lembrar de Gina.

            Na noite anterior ele concluiu e convenceu a si mesmo que não teria problemas para conquistar Gina. Mas agora a idéia lhe parecia absurda. Não que ele duvidasse dos próprios poderes de sedução mas... ele era mais velho. Muito mais velho. Tinha mais que o dobro de tamanho e quase o triplo da idade de Gina. E acima de tudo, era um lobisomem! Ela não iria querer se envolver com um lobisomem, teria medo. Receio... Como ele, um cara até então responsável, poderia pensar em se envolver com uma garota de 14 anos? Era uma loucura... Mas se ele estava apaixonado por ela... Mas e se não fosse amor, nem paixão, fosse desejo?

            Remo não sabia o que pensar. Levantou-se da cama e foi até a frente do espelho. Os cabelos estavam úmidos de suor, a pele branca e olheiras profundas sob os olhos. "O que o medo não faz..." pensou Remo. Virou-se novamente para o quarto.

            Odiava ficar trancado ali, remoendo pensamentos. Mas era melhor não sair. Vai que ele se transformasse em frente a alguém? Seria vergonhoso. Remo olhou no relógio sobre a cômoda. Quase cinco e meia. "Ah, ainda falta bastante tempo... Não acontecerá nada se eu der uma saidinha" pensou ele, e devagar saiu de dentro do quarto.

            A casa parecia normal. Ruídos vindos da cozinha e tudo o mais. Remo desceu as escadas mas não foi para a cozinha. Pegou o caminho para a sala de estar. Tinha esperanças de encontrar Gina lá e de tantas esperanças, abriu a porta um pouco violento demais. Remo estava certo, Gina estava lá. Porém Rony e Mione também.

            Todos se assustaram durante um momento mas depois viram que era apenas Remo. Ele entrou devagar e cumprimentou os garotos. Todos cumprimentaram de volta... Gina estava quieta mas exibia um maravilhoso sorriso no rosto.

- E aí, Prof. Lupin, alguma novidade? - perguntou Rony.

            Remo o olhou, procurando uma resposta. Então simplesmente disse:

- Não, nenhuma. Vocês têm alguma?

- Tsc, tsc - dessa vez quem fez o ruído foi Hermione - Também, trancados nessa casa! Como poderíamos ter novidades?

            Gina olhava Remo curiosa. Onde ele estivera toda à tarde? Queria perguntar, queria saber se era algo sobre a Ordem. Mas não podia perguntar em frente a Rony e Mione.

            Estavam todos em silêncio ali quando a porta se abriu novamente. Por um momento todos pensaram que se abrira sozinha mas então Monstro, o maluco elfo doméstico da casa, denunciando sua presença, disse:

- Ah... Sangues-ruins e seus amigos _anormais_ - ele olhou direto para Remo quando pronunciou a ultima palavra. Remo imaginou que ele estivera ouvindo a briga com Snape no dia anterior - Todas essas raças sujando a casa da minha mestra! Ah, mas o vulto negro ha de pega-los! Ele há!

- Passa daqui, elfo! - disse Remo.

            O elfo logo se retirou, batendo a porta. Remo detestava aquele elfo, assim como Gina e Rony. Apenas Hermione olhou com cara feia para Remo mas não disse nada.

- Que que ele queria que nos pegasse? - perguntou Rony.

- A sombra negra...? - continuou Gina recordando das palavras do elfo.

- Sei lá o que é isso... Nunca ouvi falar - foi Remo quem disse. Hermione não podia deixar a oportunidade de lado.

- O Vulto Negro. Sinceramente, vocês não lêem? - e olhou para Remo - Ah, desculpe, professor... Eu me referia a eles! - Remo balançou a cabeça como quem diz para esquecer - Li no Profeta Diário que o Vulto Negro perseguiu uma moça numa casa nobre por aí. E que até os bruxos andam curiosos para saber que raios é esse vulto.

- Você ainda lê o Profeta Diário? - perguntou Gina indignada.

- Claro! Tenha seus amigos perto... Os inimigos mais perto ainda.

            O silêncio caiu novamente sobre aquela sala. Remo olhou no relógio. Eram seis e quinze. Como ele podia ter se descuidado e ficado tanto tempo?!

- Desculpem me... Eu... Licença, por favor - ele disse meio atrapalhado, levantando-se do sofá e saindo da sala.

- Que deu nele? - perguntou Rony mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Sei lá... - Respondeu Hermione.

            Enquanto isso Gina pensava sobre Remo.

*

            Remo entrou no quarto apressado e trancou a porta. Não podia correr o risco de alguém pegá-lo! Não podia deixar ninguém vê-lo. Porém depois Remo se acalmou um pouco e lembrou que devia deixar a porta aberta para que alguém (Sirius, na verdade) pudesse levar comida para ele naquela semana. Ele pedira isso ao amigo pois não queria aparecer como lobo em frente aos outros.

            Olhou para o relógio e viu que era seis e meia. Virou-se para a janela fechada e coberta com uma cortina. Tinha horror simplesmente de ver a lua chegar mas sabia que não adiantaria fugir. Ela ia chegar. Não olha-la adiava no máximo uma meia hora. A lua já devia ser visível.

            Levantou se e foi para a cama, tomando cuidado para desviar da janela apesar desta estar fechada. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior que não tardou a vir.

            Mais uma vez na vida ele começou a sentir como se estivesse imobilizado... Os ossos começaram a doer e em seguida pareciam estar sendo quebrados vagarosamente porém todos ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade era um processo rápido mas não era para o Remo que sofria as dores... Então os ossos começavam a se consertar de novo. Remo fechou os olhos... Não suportava aquilo. Quando os abriu novamente já estava como lobo.

*

            No dia seguinte Gina acordou e desceu correndo para o café. No dia anterior mal pudera conversar com Remo e queria muito falar com ele... Porém Remo não estava à mesa mais uma vez. Nem ele nem Sirius dessa vez. "Onde é que eles estão? Será que estão em missão da Ordem dessa vez? Não... Sirius não pode sair! Ele está em casa..." pensou Gina.

            Ela terminou seu café e voltou para seu quarto já que não sabia onde Remo estava mas imaginava que era com Sirius. Passou parte da manhã lá e então decidiu ver algo para fazer pela casa.

            Logo que saiu do quarto ouviu a voz do Sirius. Pelo que pode ouvir, estava mais uma vez discutindo com algum quadro. Gina correu até a escada com esperanças de ver Remo lá embaixo tentando calar os quadros e Sirius mas ele não estava. Ela já não entendia mais, Remo estava estranho. "Ambos desaparecidos no café da manhã e agora aparece o Sirius sozinho..." pensou Gina "Estranho..."

- A casa é minha, cala sua boca, seu caduco! - Sirius gritava quando Gina se aproximou dele.

- Sirius... - ela falou o chamando. Sirius respondeu entre os gritos:

- Que desaforado!! Sabia que é só eu querer e você vai para a fogueira??? ... Que foi? ... Tenha tento, sua pintura borrada e encardida!!

- Ahn, onde você esteve no café da manhã?

            Sirius parou de falar para ouvir a resposta do quadro. Apesar de responder Gina, ele estava mais ligado na pintura:

- Tava com o Remo... - em seguida começou a gritar com o quadro de novo.

- E onde o Remo está?

- No quarto dele... - Sirius respondeu sem nem se dar conta. Quando se virou para Gina novamente para falar com ela, ela já estava no começo da escada.

            "Ah, cada um com seus problemas... Morrer ela não morre" pensou Sirius e voltou a discutir com o quadro.

            Gina subiu as escadas e foi até a porta do quarto de Remo. Colocou a mão na fechadura mas parou logo em seguida. Devia entrar? Era melhor bater primeiro. Mas... Gina afastou os pensamentos da cabeça e virou a maçaneta.

            Ao abrir a porta e olhar o quarto, ela não viu nada. Mas logo em seguida deu de cara com um lobo enorme, os olhos saltados. Ela então se lembrou que Remo era um lobisomem, o terror e o medo começaram a invadi-la. O lobo, aliás, Remo avançou alguns metros e Gina, sem saber que ele estava sobre o efeito da poção Mata-Cão, se assustou pensando que ele iria atacá-la. Então gritou e saiu disparada do quarto de Remo indo para o seu próprio quarto.

            Remo ficou acabado apesar de compreender a atitude da garota. Mesmo assim ele precisava se explicar, não lhe ocorreu que ele não tinha como fazer isso naquele estado.

            Remo saiu do quarto e começou a correr pelo corredor, seguindo Gina. Porém Sirius apareceu no corredor, vindo da escada, e Remo acabou batendo com tudo nele. No início Sirius se assustou mas depois pensou que Remo queria brincar com ele, como nos "velhos tempos". Então se transformou num cachorro.

            Remo investia contra Sirius para que este saísse do seu caminho mas Sirius não estava disposto a fazer isso e o ficava empurrando para o outro lado. Irritado, Remo lhe deu uma patada. Sirius pensou que fazia parte da brincadeira e revidou, fazendo com que ambos se desequilibrassem e rolassem escada a baixo.

            Caíram os dois com um forte baque, tortos, no chão. Remo tentou fugir daquilo mas não deu. Sirius o segurou, a lingua para fora, e o jogou de volta no chão.

            A Sra. Weasley, atraída pelo barulho na sala, veio da cozinha e se deparou com tal cena. Ela, assim como Gina, imaginou que aquilo era uma briga de verdade e que Remo estava selvagem. Começou a gritar no lugar, paralisada. Todos os quadros começaram a gritar junto. Sirius olhava tudo parecendo se divertir muito.

            Rony e Hermione entraram na sala para ver o que estava acontecendo e viram tudo. Tentaram passar para o outro lado para acudir a Sra. Weasley mas tropeçaram na briga, o que fez a Sra. Weasley gritar ainda mais.

            De repente a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Moody entrou na sala e viu Sirius e Remo no meio do tapete. Então ele puxou a varinha e depois de alguns chacoalhos fez um feitiço.

            Sirius parou de brigar com Remo, que simplesmente tentava segurar o amigo sem machucá-lo. O cão começou a levitar e a ganir, como se estivesse sob a maldição Cruciatus. Então Sirius voltou a sua forma humana, caindo no chão com mais um baque. Olhou assustado e raivoso para Moody e perguntou:

- Que foi?! Está louco?? Você não sabe que isso dói??

- E vocês dois não viram que estão deixando todos assustados?

            Sirius olhou em volta constrangido e Remo uivou. Então todos ouviram uma risada de algum lugar. Ninguém identificou a risada de primeira, apenas Remo.

            Ele olhou para cima e lá estava ela, sentada com as pernas para fora do corrimão do segundo andar, rindo. Gina olhou para Remo sorrindo e se levantou. Desceu as escadas ainda soltando pequenos risinhos e perguntou inocente:

- Por que vocês fizeram isso?

            Sirius começou a rir também e respondeu:

- Nada, eu só estava brincando! Ha quanto tempo eu não faço isso?

            Então, um a um, todos começaram a rir também. Em pouco tempo todos já tinham ido embora da sala. Remo e Gina foram para seus respectivos quartos.

*

            Remo subiu sobre sua cama e ficou pensando em Gina. Aquela que devia ter sido a pior das manhãs dele, se transformou na melhor pois ele viu que a menina não ligava para o fato de ele ser lobisomem. Mas ainda assim estava temendo os próximos encontros dos dois. Ele achou melhor tirar aquilo a limpo.

            Abriu a porta devagar com as patas e observou o corredor. Vazio. Então ele saiu de seu quarto e se esgueirou até o quarto de Gina. Começou a arranhar a porta. Não demorou muito para Gina abri-la.

            De principio Remo pensou que a garota fosse gritar mas ela pos a mão na própria boca e se calou, simplesmente abrindo mais a porta para que Remo entrasse. Ele entrou e se sentou ao lado da cama de Gina. Queria falar com ela, pedir desculpas por assustá-la ou qualquer coisa. 

            Ele simplesmente odiava ter que se comunicar como um animalzinho mas chamar Sirius para fazer uma tradução estava fora de questão. Porém antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Gina começou a falar:

- Remo, me desculpe por entrar no seu quarto sem bater hoje, eu não sei o que me deu! Eu invadi o seu quarto como se fosse o meu, não devia ter feito isso! Por favor, me desculpe!

            Claro, Remo a desculpava. Queria dizer isso então simplesmente se aproximou de Gina e passou a cabeça na perna da garota. Gina entendeu o "sim".

            A menina sorriu e se abaixou, sentando-se no chão. Então disse baixinho:

- Não é o máximo? Meu melhor amigo também é um lobo! Dois em um! - e passou a mão carinhosamente pela cabeça de Remo.

            Nesse momento Remo notou que agora tinha outra pessoa além de Sirius para fazer companhia exclusiva a ele, uma vez por mês.

N/A2: Voltei! Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, por favor! Gostaria de dizer que o "vulto negro", que eu cito no meio do capítulo, é um personagem do meu amigo Rafael. Ele vai publicar essa fanfic em breve então eu a recomendo pra vocês!

Agradecimentos: Amy26, Ta_Mies, Lady Ying Fa, May Malfoy, Alic, Camis, Drica Blanc e Marina (essa última me mandou um e-mail, nunca recebo e-mails sobre a fic... :P). Obrigada a todos vocês por lerem, e espero que continuem lendo e comentando! Até o próximo capítulo, chamado "A Falta Dela".


	7. A Falta Dela

**Cap. 7 – A Falta Dela**

**N/A: **Oi para vocês! Desculpem me a demora mas finalmente estou aqui! Digamos que eu tive uma espécie de "meio-bloqueio"! Por favor, comentem no final do capítulo! J Obrigada por todos os comentários que venho recebendo! Até o final... A propósito, esse capítulo foi feito quase todo na visão do Remo! Agora sim, até o final! :D

            Remo se levantou da cama de mal jeito e caiu com tudo no chão... Apesar disso, estava muito feliz! Finalmente terminara a semana de lua cheia e ele podia voltar a ter uma vida normal!

            Saiu do quarto e correu para a cozinha. Imaginou que tinha feito muito barulho e que os quadros começariam a gritar mas não o fizeram. Ele entrou na cozinha e todos olharam para ele. Então disseram quase ao mesmo tempo:

- Bom dia!

            Sirius riu do uníssono.

- Senta aqui – disse Sirius – Aproveita que eu sou a melhor companhia da casa...

            Fred, Jorge, Rony, Hermione e Gina começaram a vaiar Sirius por causa dessa última observação. Os outros riram, inclusive Remo. Ele foi até o espaço ao lado de Sirius e se sentou. Observou que estava um pouco distante de Gina.

            Por um momento os olhares dos dois se cruzaram naquela mesa... Remo sorriu para Gina, que lhe sorriu de volta mas logo desviou o olhar, parecendo corar.

- Caham... – fez Sirius. Remo olhou para ele, que estava com mais um daqueles olhares cheios de significados. Esse dizia claramente "Remo, o arrasa corações". Sirius olhou para ele e para o outro lado da mesa. Remo olhou junto e teve uma surpresa.

            Pela primeira vez, Sirius errava um palpite. Ele estava indicando Tonks, que sorria tolamente para o prato de mingau. Remo imaginou que ela também vira Remo sorrir naquela direção e imaginou que fosse para ela... "Meu Deus, que menina tonta" ele pensou. Sirius obviamente pensara o mesmo quando viu ela sorrindo daquele jeito e nem lembrou de Gina. Remo riu.

- E aí, Remo? Como anda a vida...? – perguntou Sirius a ele, por falta do que falar.

- Igual a sua, já que eu saio tanto daqui quanto você.

- Ah, então sua vida está _muito_ feliz.

- Da pro gasto... Que dia é hoje, heim?

- Sei lá... Eu só gravo datas comemorativas.

- Ah, é verdade... Almofadinhas grava datas comemorativas, Almofadinhas e Pontas comemoram essas datas, Aluado assiste na dele e Rabicho ri que nem um idiota. Me lembrei.

- Senti uma ponta de ironia nisso daí?

- Magina...

- Se você não comemorava _direito _conosco era porque não queria.

- Eu sei. Só que me lembrar do Rabicho me dá urticária.

            Nesse momento Sirius parou de comer e levantou a manga da camisa. Havia varias cicatrizes, como se ele tivesse tido um ataque de brotoejas naquele lugar.

- Essas são as urticárias que o Rabicho me causou em 12 anos.

- Aonde você conseguiu isso?

- Digamos que Azkaban não é um lugar muito limpinho... As pessoas ficam propicias a problemas na pele. Como esse.

- Vamos falar de coisas mais alegres então...

- Está bem. O quê?

- Suas relações amorosas, como andam?

- Ah, a Lilica Mitford é muito boa de cama!

- Lilica Mitford...? Ahn... Lilica Mitford! Mas essa foi de 14 anos atrás!

- Para você ver minha situação...

            E Remo riu da desgraça do amigo, que comparada a outras desgraças não era nada.

*

            Gina subiu para seu quarto e começou a descer suas malas para a sala. Passaria em torno de uma semana na Toca, com a mãe. A Sra. Weasley dizia que a Toca não podia ficar abandonada por muito tempo ou os gnomos podiam invadir tudo ou, quem sabe, a magia da casa se esgotar e tudo desmoronar.

            Mas ela dizia que não podia fazer tudo sozinha então recrutou Gina para ir ajudá-la.

            Porém Gina queria falar com Remo antes! Já fazia uma semana que ela não conversava com ele. Bom, ver ela o viu. Todos os dias, aliás... Sempre ia ao quarto dele ver se estava tudo bem. Mas claro, não podiam "conversar" e era tudo o que ela queria. Naquele momento ela deu sorte...

            Remo vinha subindo as escadas enquanto ela descia. Olhou para as malas assustado e então perguntou a Gina:

- Você vai embora?

            Gina lhe respondeu então:

- Vou para a Toca com a minha mãe... Precisamos ver como andam as coisas por lá, deve estar tudo uma bagunça. As coisas movidas por mágica teimam em se mexer sozinhas, mesmo que ninguém mande!

- Ah ta... E... Vocês vão demorar muito para voltar? – Remo perguntou receoso. Não queria ficar muito tempo longe dela. Ficara uma semana sem pode falar com ela e agora que podia, ela ia embora? Injusto!

            Gina sorriu com a pergunta. Remo achava os sorrisos dela as coisas mais maravilhosas do mundo! Melhor do que o pôr, ou o nascer do sol, melhor que lua Minguante! Já a Pequena Weasley amava quando ele agia desse modo! Ela se sentia a namorada dele, apesar de ser _alguns _anos mais nova.

- Uma semana, eu acho – ela disse para Remo. Este assentiu com a cabeça. Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa mas ouviram uma voz chamar Gina lá embaixo:

- Gina! Vamos! Já estamos de saída! – era a Sra. Weasley.

            Gina olhou para o andar de baixo e em seguida para Remo. Então lhe disse:

- Tchau então...

- É, tchau.

            Remo não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade queria dizer que não queria que ela fosse mas não podia. Naquele momento, Gina aproveitou que estava ao alcance do rosto de Remo, por estar dois degraus acima, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Até a semana que vem! – ela disse.

            Remo sorriu e respondeu:

- Até, Gina.

            E Gina terminou de descer a pequena mala que tinha e foi embora.

*

            Remo estava deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto e com um certo livro de capa dourada sobre o nariz.

            Ah, aquele cheiro era maravilhoso! Ele torcia para que nunca saísse daquelas páginas, que ele pudesse senti-lo para sempre.

            Em momentos como aquele que Remo mais desejava poder beijar Gina, tocá-la, sentir o perfume original da pele dela. Aquela menina era tudo o que ele mais queria... E era a única coisa que ele não podia desejar. Por que justo ele teria que se apaixonar por Gina Weasley, uma menina anos mais nova que ele? Por que ele teria que se apaixonar pelo movimento daqueles maravilhosos cabelos ruivos, pelo divino cheiro daquela pele alva...?

            Várias perguntas passeavam pela cabeça de Remo. Ele se perguntava se era certo aquilo... O que poderia acontecer se alguém descobrisse, o que poderia acontecer se ele levasse aquilo a sério.

            Nesse momento Sirius entrou no quarto. Foi uma coisa de repente e Remo nem se deu conta de que estava com um livro perfumado sob as narinas.

            Sirius olhou aquilo e sorriu divertido. Remo não entendia o motivo, já que esquecera a presença do livro ali! Só notou quando disse:

- Que foi? – e as palavras saíram enroladas por causa do livro que lhe tampava a boca.

            Remo sentou rapidamente na cama, tirando o livro de vista. Porém Sirius foi mais rápido e pegou o livro. Abriu e folheou...

- Primeiro: O que é isso? Segundo: O que você estava fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Isso é um livro e eu estava lendo ele, quando acabei cochilando.

- Ah, sim. E você lê com o nariz?

- Acontece que o livro escorregou!

- Escorregou na horizontal... Sei.

            Então Sirius passou o livro pelo nariz.

- Ah! Isso é cheiro de mulher! Remo, Remo! No que você estava pensando com esse livro, meu amigo? – disse ele. Remo pode perceber o olhar maroto do amigo crescendo.

- Eu não estava pensando nada... Esse livro foi um presente.

- De quem?

            Ah, não adiantava mentir para o Sirius.

- Da Gina.

- Gina, Gina... Gina? Ah, sim! A Pequena Weasley!

- Você tem problema com nomes, ahn?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Anda descobrindo os prazeres que as garotinhas podem proporcionar?

- Pelamordedeus, Sirius! Não fala besteira!

            Sirius riu.

- Com certeza você estava pensando numa mulher. Eu não sou tonto! Fala logo! Quem?

- Não é da sua conta, fuxiqueiro.

- Vamos fazer assim... Você fala sobre ela, eu tento descobrir quem é! Eu conheço, né?

- Uhum... – Remo respondeu à contra-gosto.

- Ok, então comece a descrevê-la.

- A pessoa de sexo feminino... – Remo pensou em dizer menina mas aí seria um tanto óbvio. Se dissesse mulher estaria mentindo! Então escolheu um termo que não determinasse a idade – mais linda que existe. Perfume incomparável, inteligente, proporções exatas! A pessoa que mais me faz falta nessas horas...

- Ah, pode parar! Já sei quem é! Lílian P... Evans!

            Remo engasgou com o ar. Como ele sabia? Era segredo absoluto! Ele notou como Sirius evitou dizer Lílian Potter. Seria para não fazer com que ele se sentisse mais culpado ainda por desejar a mulher de um dos melhores amigos?

- Da onde você tirou essa? – Remo perguntou surpreendido.

- Remo... Só o Tiago que era CEGO para não ver que você era gamado na garota. Sempre foi, mesmo depois que ela... Ah, você sabe! Casou com ele. Não era a toa que o Tiago usava óculos.

- Talvez ele confiasse nos amigos. Por que você veio me dizer isso tantos anos depois?

- Não sei. Você se incomoda?

- Não. Isso não me afeta mais.

- Você acabou de dizer que sente falta dela...

            Remo ia dizer que não era dela que estava falando mas então seria dizer que havia outra garota na parada. Preferiu continuar a conversa daquele jeito.

- Nesse ponto eu me referia à amizade dela.

- Hum...

- Você não sente falta de alguém, não?

- Sinto. Do Tiago, da Lílian... Como amigos. Você sabe que eu nunca cheguei a me amarrar em alguém.

- Sorte a sua.

- Você quer a minha sorte para você? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

- Não, obrigada. Já tenho sorte o suficiente.

*

            Remo se perguntava como uma menininha daquele tamanho podia fazer tanta falta. O cheiro dela e a voz dela estavam gravados na cabeça dele e pareciam perseguí-lo. Ele precisava ouvir aquela menina falar, vê-la se mexer...

            Era incrível mas ele sentia a falta dela. Uma menina com quem nunca tivera muito contato... Gina Weasley.

**N/A2****: **E aí? O que acharam? Comentem, por favor! Esse também é um capítulo simples, só para mostrar como o Remo está caidão pela Gina. : P O próximo capítulo se chama _Segundo Amor_. Eu acho que vocês vão gostar muito dele! Por favor, me desculpem a demora mais uma vez! Eu vou tentar fazer com que o outro não demore tanto! Tchau gente!!

Agradecimentos: Lady Ying Fa, Amy 26 (que quase foi a primeira a comentar!!! :P), Alic, LinDjinha, Carol Malfoy Potter, Nanquenie, Maíra Granger.


	8. Segundo Amor

**Cap. 8 – Segundo Amor**

**N/A: **Olá, depois de tanto tempo!! Como vão? Espero que estejam bem, eu estou... Eu sei que faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo e vocês com certeza pensaram que eu abandonei essa fic mas não é verdade. Eu nunca abandono meus projetos, e essa fic é um deles! Eu posso demorar mas aqui estou eu. Sinceramente, desculpem a demora. A cada mensagem que eu recebia eu me entristecia por vocês me pedirem tanto e eu não realizar, mas decidi terminar esse oitavo capítulo. Talvez eu demore a fazer o próximo, talvez não. Espero que não demore pois meu amor por Harry Potter renasceu mais forte do que nunca, como Fawkes ao proteger seu mestre. Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo no dia 4 de Junho desse ano, exatamente no dia da estréia do filme do Prisioneiro de Azkaban... Eu sai do cinema impressionada para ter uma crise de choro pelo Sirius algumas horas depois. E quando cheguei a uma balada, enquanto esperava minha prima e eterna companheira de batalha, a Prika, peguei vários guardanapos e uma caneta e comecei a escrever. Escrevi toda a primeira parte, que termina no primeiro asterisco. O resto foi escrito hoje. Espero que gostem, e divirtam-se. Até o final do capítulo.

-----

         O tempo demorou como nunca para Remo. Ele poderia jurar que aquela semana fora tão longa quanto as semanas de lua-cheia.

         Mas como o tempo não pára, finalmente Gina Weasley voltou d'A Toca e finalmente ele poderia conversar com alguém.    

         Não que ele não conversasse com Sirius mas este estava "engraçadinho" demais. Ele não culpava Sirius pois entendia aquele comportamento. Sirius estava infeliz ali e por isso tentava viver no passado, na época da escola, agindo como agia naquela época, dizendo as mesmas coisas e fazendo as mesmas piadas.

         Remo sentia que não estava sendo um bom amigo e acabava ficando infeliz também. Por pior que a vida dele tenha sido, como lobisomem, ele tinha consciência de que a vida de Sirius como prisioneiro de Azkaban fora bom pior.

         Quando Gina chegou, Remo a procurou. Mas ela o encontrou primeiro. Ele estava lendo na sala de estar quando ouviu:

         - Olá, Remo –. Ele levantou os olhos e a viu, sua querida ruiva. Ela pareceu escolher as palavras com muito cuidado quando disse:

         - Eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa...

         Remo achou que era melhor essa conversa não ir adiante.

         - Me conta como foi n'A Toca primeiro...

         Gina começou a contar como fora sua semana e que mais ficou com uma amiguinha chamada Luna Lovegood do que ajudou a Sra. Weasley. Eles tiveram uma conversa agradável mas superficial.

         Além da estadia de Gina em sua própria casa, os outros assuntos foram todos impessoais. Livros, músicas, obras de arte.

         Não era o que Remo queria falar e, sinceramente, nem o que Gina queria. "Será que destruiu uma amizade com aquilo?" pensou Remo "Alguém precisa me curar dessa loucura!" O que precisava acontecer para que aquela situação melhorasse?

         No dia seguinte, Gina acordou as dez. Já tinha perdido o café da manhã por isso continuou na cama. Lá pelas onze Gina concluiu que era melhor levantar.

         Ela se vestiu e desceu. Não sabia o que ia fazer... Como aquelas férias estavam ruins!

         Não restava nada além de ir a cozinha ver se conseguia algo para comer. Faltava pouco para o almoço mas Gina não se imaginava comendo nada sem tomar seu café da manhã primeiro. Ela entrou na cozinha, foi até a dispensa e pegou um pacote de biscoitos "Um pulo a cada bolacha!". Era um biscoito divertido... para crianças. Gina não via graça nenhuma em ver um biscoito pulando no prato, quando era servido num café da manhã. Ela comia diretamente do pacote exatamente para isso não acontecer.

         Comendo, foi se sentar à mesa quando levou um susto. Alguém estava lá! Ela olhou duas vezes e viu que era... Sirius. Este sorriu com o espanto da garota, era o sorriso maroto de sempre. "Ah, meu Pai, e eu que morria de medo desse tapado!" pensou Gina, com raiva por causa do susto. Mesmo assim, não deixava de ser verdade. Até o final do último ano letivo, Gina era crente de que Sirius Black tinha matado 13 pessoas com um feitiço só e que era um perigoso fugitivo de Azkaban. Além de Sirius ser um fugitivo de Azkaban, aquilo era uma grande mentira.

- E aí, menina Weasley, como vai? – perguntou Sirius. Ele parecia meio abatido ou era impressão de Gina?

- Vou bem – ela respondeu secamente, sentando-se ao lado dele na mesa – O que faz aqui sozinho? Está tudo bem?

- Está... Só que não tem nada para fazer aqui.

- Por que você não vai falar com o Re... Prof. Lupin? – Gina perguntou, se corrigindo no meio da frase. Não queria demonstrar muita intimidade com Remo! Mas Sirius percebeu. Era sorte de Gina que ele não estava bem para piadas naquele momento (pois Sirius Black nunca ficava mais do que "momentos" sem vontade de fazer piadas). Ele apenas sorriu marotamente e respondeu:

- O Remo saiu procurando trabalho, bico, ou sei lá o quê. Dumbledore disse que ele não devia ficar parado, ia dar muito da telha. Ele disse que devemos continuar a vida normalmente – e parou de falar por uns instantes – Olhe pra mim... Como é o seu nome mesmo? Ah, Gina! ... Olhe pra mim, Gina, eu pareço estar levando uma vida normal? – Gina balançou a cabeça negando – Então...

Abaixou a cabeça para sua xícara de café vazia. Era uma xícara de alumínio comum pois ele próprio havia destruído todas as outras. Eram da mais cara porcelana e pertenciam à família Black a muitas gerações. Esse foi o motivo de serem destruídas.

Sirius levantou com a xícara na mão, passou as pernas para o outro lado do banco e foi até a pia. Olhou para trás e disse a Gina:

- Sabe de uma coisa? Estou com um mau-pressentimento... – E jogou a xícara dentro da pia, saindo da cozinha.

Gina o olhou sair e ficou um instante olhando para a porta estilo bang-bang chacoalhando. Então comeu mais alguns biscoitos e foi embora, deixando o pacote fechado sobre a mesa.

         Remo abriu a porta devagar. Tinha sorte das pessoas não terem o hábito de ficar no saguão de entrada da casa. Graças a Sra. Black e seus gritos, nunca imaginou que a velha pudesse ajudá-lo.

         Ele passara a manhã procurando por algum trabalho. Tinha conseguido cinco entrevistas para aquele dia mas só foi em duas. Remo tinha um maravilhoso currículo, salvo algumas anotações dos tempos de Maroto. Porém, quando a pergunta era sobre "disponibilidade", a coisa complicava. Remo dizia "três semanas por mês", o entrevistador perguntava qual era o problema com a quarta semana e, bem, assim ia. Foi desse jeito nas duas entrevistas, e a cada uma ficava mais difícil responder o porquê. Remo decidiu que não iria às outras três seguintes. Não ia adiantar mesmo...

         Decidiu que ia voltar para casa e se esconder em seu quarto até o final da tarde, quando apareceria dizendo a todos que procurara por trabalho remunerado o dia inteiro.

         Mas Remo estava com muita fome. Não tomara café da manhã pois saíra cedo demais em busca de trabalho. Ia almoçar na rua mas agora, como estava em casa e não podia aparecer antes do jantar, decidiu dar uma espiada na cozinha para ver se encontrava algo para comer. Logo que entrou, viu o pacote de biscoito sobre a mesa.

         "Quanta sorte!" pensou Remo, mas ao analisar o pacote, viu que estava quase vazio. Aquilo certamente não seria suficiente para matar a sua fome então ele foi até a dispensa pegar mais alguma coisa para comer. Porém o pacote escorregou de sua mão, e caiu no chão. Algumas bolachas começaram a pular para fora do pacote, pela cozinha, e o pacote inteiro pulou, pulou, pulou, até chegar à porta do porão, que ficava aberta por causa dos recentes descobertos problemas com a fechadura, e rolou escada abaixo. Remo acompanhou com os olhos, o pacote descendo aos pulos, degrau por degrau.

         Ele olhou para os lados, garantindo que não tinha ninguém por perto. Deviam estar faxinando algum cômodo. Deixou a porta bem aberta, para que ela não se fechasse com o vento ou algo assim, pois então seriam mais horas preso lá embaixo, e desceu as escadas atrás do pacote.

         Ao chegar olhou para trás. A porta continuava escancarada. Começou então a procurar o pacote, que continuara a pular.

         - Brrrrrrrrrrrr... – fez o estômago de Gina, que lia em seu quarto. Era certo que as bolachas pulantes que comera a pouco não tinham resolvido seu problema com a fome.

O almoço estava demorando pois a Sra. Weasley, Moody, Rony e Mione estavam limpando a Sala de Troféus. Sirius fora para lá também e tentara de todos os modos arrancar os troféus das suas prateleiras mas estavam fixos por feitiços. O único jeito era limpá-los. Então ele ficou por lá ajudando. A Sra. Weasley dispensou Gina da limpeza dizendo que ela já tinha ajudado o suficiente n'A Toca.

Gina decidiu que ia finalizar o pacote de bolachas que deixara na cozinha, e foi até lá. Passou silenciosamente pelo saguão de entrada, para não acordar a Sra. Black, e entrou no cômodo. Só que o pacote não estava lá, onde ela tinha deixado. Pensou que talvez alguém, como o Monstro, o tivesse guardado de volta na dispensa. Estava quase lá quando viu... farelos e biscoitos pulantes no chão. Ela acompanhou o rastro que a bolacha deixara e viu que davam na entrada para o porão.

Ela se aproximou da porta, e olhou para baixo. Escuridão. Então ouve um barulho de algo se movendo furtivamente lá no porão.

- Quem está aí?? – Gina perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu.

Gina ia se afastar quando pensou "Eu sou uma Grifinória ou não? Coragem!", e deu um passo a frente. Desceu o primeiro degrau da escada.

- Alô?? – ela perguntou de novo. Mais silêncio...

Gina desceu toda a escada, tentando enxergar na escuridão. Estava olhando o além quando trombou com alguma coisa. Com alguém. E esse alguém era bem alto. Ao olhar para cima, Gina pode apenas ver a pequena luz que vinha da cozinha refletida nos olhos de quem quer que fosse. Começou a gritar a plenos pulmões:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- Shh! – E seja lá o que for tampou a boca de Gina com as mãos. Ela não pensou duas vezes. Mordeu a mão da pessoa.

- Ai! – e a pessoa largou dela. Porém, Gina reconheceu o "Ai!".

- Remo?!

- Dentes fortes e saudáveis, heim?

- Remo! Desculpa! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não devia estar procurando emprego?

- Ahn... Sabe o que é...

Pode-se imaginar que a coisa mais mirabolante aconteceria para que eles ficassem novamente presos naquele porão. Mas não, na mirabolante aconteceu. Nada além de Monstro ter ouvido o grito de Gina, já que o "buraco" dele era perto daquelas dependências. Ele se levantou e foi até o porão, que estava aberto. Acendeu a ponta do próprio dedo, com mágica élfica, e pode ver Gina e Remo lá embaixo. Ambos olharam. Então Monstro disse:

- Anormal e pobretona... No porão. Hihihi.

Remo e Gina abriram a boca para dizer alguma coisa porém demoraram. Monstro já havia fechado a porta.

Eles não gritaram. Tampouco tentaram abrir a porta por dentro, sabiam muito bem que era impossível. Só restava a eles esperar que alguém abrisse a porta.

O plano de Remo já era. Além de não ter conseguido emprego, iria ficar sem comer mesmo, e qualquer um poderia descobri-lo ali embaixo agora. E Gina já tinha descoberto tudo! Nada pior do que explicar o que houve para Gina e sair como um perdedor que não tem nem coragem (coisa que deveria ter) de fazer entrevistas para empregos.

- Ah, de novo! Eu não acredito, é impossível!

         - Eu também pensei que fosse!

         - Remo, o que você está fazendo aqui embaixo, falando nisso? Você não ia procurar emprego? – Remo não sabia o que responder... Pensou em alguma desculpa mas concluiu que inventar mais uma mentira só seria mais covardia. Ia contar a verdade.

         - Desisti depois de dois fracassos.

         - Por quê? Você devia ter continuado! Como você sabe que não ia conseguir?

         - Porque eu SEI! – respondeu Remo exaltado. O que Gina tinha com isso, se ele conseguia ou não trabalho, se ele era ou não um fracasso profissional ambulante?

         Gina reparou que Remo se irritara com a conversa.

         - Desculpe – ela disse. Remo se acalmou e disse:

         - Gina, quem dá emprego a um lobisomem? Eu perdi os dois primeiros empregos por causa disso, eu sei que perderia os outros três.

         Remo foi até alguns engradados de bebidas vazios e se sentou no chão, apoiando as costas neles.

         - O que você veio fazer aqui? – ele perguntou a Gina.

         - Terminar um pacote de biscoito que eu abri hoje mais cedo... Vi biscoitos espalhados pelo chão da cozinha e ouvi barulhos aqui embaixo. Vim ver o que estava acontecendo. Por que você não respondeu quando eu chamei lá de cima?

         - Não reconheci a sua voz, eu não ia deixar que ninguém me visse em casa antes do jantar. O pacote de biscoito caiu no chão quando eu fui pegá-lo para fazer de almoço, eu nem tomei café da manhã, e o pacote pulou aqui para baixo, aquelas bolachas pulantes! Desci para pegar e você apareceu...

         Remo lembrou que o pacote ainda estava ali embaixo. Enquanto Gina se sentava com as pernas cruzadas no chão, ele levantava para pegar o pacote.

         - Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou.

         Ele localizou o pacote no chão, agora que seus olhos já estavam mais acostumados à escuridão, e foi até o seu lugar novamente.

         - Pegar isso. – ele pode vislumbrar o sorriso de Gina.

         Ele abriu o pacote e conferiu as bolachas. Estavam todas quebradas por causa dos pulos, além do chute que Remo dera no pacote acidentalmente, ao procurá-lo no escuro. Fora esse barulho que Gina ouvira da cozinha, aliás. O barulho do pacote correndo pelo porão.

         Estava pronto para comer quando mudou de idéia.

         - Tome – disse Remo oferecendo as bolachas quebradas a Gina.

         - Não, come você. Eu já comi um pouco.

         - Como se isso fosse matar sua fome. Pegue logo...

         - Não, Remo! Come você que não tomou nem café da manhã.

         - Não tem problema, depois eu como. Você está em fase de crescimento e não deve pular as refeições... Mesmo que elas sejam um pacote de bolacha moída. – Gina riu.

         - É, mas eu não quero mais.

         - Mas vai comer!

         - Por quê?

         - Porque eu sou mais velho e mando por aqui – disse Remo vitorioso. Gina pegou o pacote de má vontade e começou a comer. Remo estava sorrindo e Gina não resistiu. Começou a rir daquilo. Remo também.

         - Está vendo como é bom ser mais velho? – disse ele entre as risadas.

         - É, estou! Você é tão gentil, inteligente e cavalheiro! Quando você vai se casar?

         Remo corou, mas Gina não viu. O sorriso nos lábios morreu e Remo respondeu em voz baixa, mais para si do que para Gina:

- Quando os mortos ressuscitarem...

- Como você conheceu a mãe do Harry?

Remo olhou para Gina, meio surpreso por ela ter entendido perfeitamente bem a sua afirmação, meio perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Um dia, no meu primeiro ano, o pai do Harry e o Sirius quiseram me pregar uma peça. Bem simples. Pediram para eu ir ver uma coisa na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Eu fui, e eles me trancaram para fora. Não abriam de jeito nenhum e minha varinha estava lá dentro. O jeito foi descer... A mãe do Harry, que se chamava Lílian, estava lá. Ela não se sentia bem com as meninas do dormitório dela, dizia que eram muito frescas. A gente ficou conversando lá e...

- Quê?

         - A gente ficou CONVERSANDO e... Não é melhor você chegar mais perto invés de eu ficar berrando?

         - Boa idéia... – e Gina se sentou ao lado de Remo.

         - A gente ficou lá conversando, passei a gostar dela naquele dia. Sempre gostei de ruivas – Remo disse inocentemente, sem lembrar que Gina também era, fazendo a menina corar. Ele não viu isso – Lílian era encantadora porque era inteligente, simpática, pela nossa conversa pude ver que ela não era preconceituosa. Foi nesse mesmo dia que Tiago...

- Quem?

         - O pai do Harry.

         - Ah ta.

         - Foi nesse mesmo dia que o pai do Harry a conheceu. Eles repararam que eu não estava mais forçando a porta e se preocuparam... pensaram que eu podia estar tramando alguma coisa. Tiago foi o escolhido para verificar e desceu até a sala comunal. Assim que bateu os olhos em Lílian, assim que Lílian bateu os olhos em Tiago. Eu me despedi dela e subi. Fui passar carão no Sirius e deixei os dois lá embaixo. Custou para Lílian cair na do Tiago mas caiu...

         - Talvez, se você não tivesse deixado os dois sozinhos...

         - Talvez fosse tudo diferente... Eu sei. E você? Como foi que conheceu o Harry?

         - Hum... Minha mãe me contou que ele tinha acabado com o bruxo que matara meu avô.

         - Não, não assim. Quando você o conheceu de verdade.

          - Ah... Posso? – perguntou Gina indicando para as pernas esticadas de Remo. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça – No dia em que fomos levar meu irmão, o Rony, para a estação King's Cross, no primeiro ano dele. Eu tinha 10 anos mas já queria ir para Hogwarts. Até chorei nesse dia... O Rony estava quase atravessando a barreira quando ele nos abordou perguntando como se atravessava. Minha mãe contou a ele, eu desejei boa sorte. Ele nos agradeceu. Foi só... Ele atravessou. E quando fomos nos despedir dos meus irmãos, minha mãe e eu, Fred e Jorge nos contou que ele era Harry Potter. Eu quis entrar para vê-lo novamente mas minha mãe não deixou. O trem partiu e... só.

         Gina olhou para Remo. Havia uma lágrima pendendo nos cílios dele. Ela o observou por alguns instantes, deitada nas pernas dele. Os lábios entreabertos. Gina se levantou um pouco, Remo segurou suas costas e abaixou. E então a beijou. Como se namorassem há muito tempo, Remo a beijou. Beijou a única pessoa que podia terminar com aquele horrível vazio que predominava dentro dele, os olhos de ambos fechados. Uma parte dentro dele queria pensar que estava confundindo Gina com Lílian mas sabia que não era verdade. Beijava Gina porque ERA Gina quem queria beijar naquele momento. Gina também sabia que não era Harry Potter quem a estava beijando e sim Remo. Mas ela não se importava com isso, estava deliciada. Naquele momento, o amor dela era Remo e o amor de Remo era Gina. Eram mutuamente o segundo amor do outro. E mantiveram o beijo por algum tempo, os lábios dele sentindo a maciez dos lábios dela, a delicadeza da língua dela em sua boca.

         Aquele momento o iluminara como nunca, ele se sentia quente por dentro, aquecido, arrancado de um frio insuportável. Era como uma barra de chocolate depois de um encontro com um dementador. Quanta luz! Era luz demais... Luz até demais! Remo abriu os olhos, que doeram. Interrompeu o beijo.

         Gina também abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para Remo, que olhava por cima dos ombros de Gina. Ela também olhou.

         A porta do porão estava aberta, e a luz da cozinha novamente entrava no lugar, iluminando Sirius no portal. E no rosto dele não havia nenhum sorriso maroto, mas um olhar sério e surpreendido.

**N/A2: **Oi!! E então?? Gostaram? Eu temi colocar muito destaque ao Sirius, que é personagem secundário por aqui. Mas eu não pude deixá-lo de fora, principalmente porque a conversa dele com a Gina, nossa, foi como se realmente ele estivesse dizendo aquilo! Sério! Um pedaço em que eu destaquei o meu amor por ele, e os meus próprios sentimentos... A falta que eu sinto dele. Eu pensei que não mais conseguiria escrever sobre Remo e Gina. Não nesse momento que Sirius está mais vívido na minha mente do que o amor de Gina por Remo, e o amor que eu desejei que o meu Remo tivesse por mim! E como na minha vida essa história terminou, pensei que não conseguiria mais escrever. Mas logo isso se reanimou dentro de mim, e eu me baseei em outros amores, mais simples porém não menos difíceis! Mas chega de bla-bla-bla. O próximo capítulo se chama "Conversas"... Por favor, comentem!! Eu não teria nem continuado essa fic se não fosse ver a quantidade de reviews que eu tenho! :D Por favor, comentem mesmo!

Agradecimentos à:

Ariana, Camis, Nanquenie (que é a Bru Black ou a Mione Malfoy, ou a parente delas), Bella Riddle, Susana Snape (que gostou tanto que fez uma R/G, a não ser que tenha outra Susana Snape), Bruna, Soi e a Lena W. Riddle.

Espero que vocês continuem a ler e a comentar minha fic!! Tchau!!


	9. Conversas

**Cap. 9 – Conversas**

**N/A****: **Olá! Aqui estou eu, finalmente cumprindo a promessa de que não ia demorar a escrever um novo capítulo! Gostaria de avisá-los que esse capítulo tem muitos, mas muitos diálogos mesmo, então, não se incomodem! Aqui está uma coisinha que fiz para a minha querida prima Prika, uma citação a um shipper. Espero que gostem, e comentem! Até...

         - Sirius... – disse Remo.

         Gina se levantou e saiu correndo do porão, esbarrando com Sirius na escada.

         - O que há com ela? – perguntou Hermione que estava entrando na cozinha naquele momento.

         Eles haviam terminado a limpeza da Sala dos Troféus e estavam indo almoçar. Remo, que já estava na cozinha também, atrás de Sirius, mexeu os lábios pensando em alguma desculpa mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

         - Irritada de ficar presa ali novamente.

         - Ah... – disse Hermione.

         A cozinha já estava cheia. A Sra. Weasley cozinhava ao fogo, Rony estava sentado na mesa lendo uma edição do "Profeta Diário", Hermione colocava os pratos na mesa e Moody varria os farelos de biscoito do chão enquanto reclamava:

         - Argh! Quem foi que fez essa sujeira com as bolachas e não tem nem a cara de limpar!

         - Remo, você não devia estar procurando emprego? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

         - Err... Foram canceladas! As entrevistas foram canceladas! – ele inventou.

         - Remo... – chamou Sirius indo para a porta da cozinha.

         - Está com fome? Eu posso providenciar alguma coisa pra você comer porque o almoço ainda vai demorar um pouco.

         - Ah, sim, obrigado Molly! – aceitou Remo para tentar fugir da intimação de Sirius – Eu vou me sentar aqui e...

         - Remo! – Sirius começava a se irritar – Vem comigo, a gente precisa conversar...

         - Eu já vou...

         - Vem!

- POP POP

         E Fred e Jorge aparataram ao lado da mesa.

- Ei, meninos, onde vocês ficaram todo esse tempo? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, levemente irritada com um cutelo na mão.

- Na casa do Lino, mamãe – respondeu Jorge cauteloso.

- E cuidado com o facão! Você não quer cegar ninguém, quer? – disse Fred. E os gêmeos se sentaram à mesa, um de cada lado do Rony.

- Remo...

- Vocês almoçaram lá? – perguntou Remo aos meninos.

- LUPIN! A GENTE PRECISA CONVERSAR!!! – Todos olharam para Sirius surpreendidos. O silêncio no ambiente...

- Ok... Eu já volto para almoçar.

E saíram os dois.

- Uhhh... O Totó ta nervoso – disse Jorge.

         Sirius e Remo subiam as escadas com pisadas fortes, que rangiam na madeira. Era inacreditável como a Sra. Black não acordava! Remo sentia-se desconfortável daquele jeito. Ele ia à frente e Sirius logo atrás, como que para impedir dele sair correndo.

- Meu quarto... – disse Sirius, indicando uma porta.

         Eles entraram, e Sirius fechou a porta com a chave.

- Você está louco?! – perguntou Sirius em voz baixa porém contrariada – Eu convivo com dementadores e é você quem enlouquece? Remo, você tem idéia do que você fez lá embaixo?

- Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se Remo.

- Você beijou uma menina de 12 anos! Uma ex-aluna sua! Onde está a ética?

- Quatorze anos! Não doze!

- Que seja! Ela é muito nova! Isso é crime! Já pensou se os pais dela descobrem? Se um dos irmãos dela descobre? E olha que são vários! Eles iam contar aos pais rapidinho e você, meu amigo, você estará encrencado!

- Sirius, não há o que se descobrir! O que há de errado em um beijo?

- Nada! Nada de errado em um beijo mas um beijo entre um homem da sua idade e uma menina da idade dela tem tudo de errado!

- Você mesmo disse uma vez que eu devia ter feito um "carinho" nela! No dia em que eu a beijo você vem com essa?

- Eu estava BRINCANDO! Você realmente acha que eu falei sério? Era o que me faltava! Além de bagunceiro, lobisomem e desempregado, agora é pedófilo!

- Pedófilo? Eu? Quem fica observando as pernas de Hermione Granger?!

- Há uma grande diferença entre observar as pernas e estuprar uma garota!

- Eu não estuprei ninguém! O louco agora é você!

- ELA TEM QUATORZE ANOS! Não tem idade para consentir nada!

- Eu não tive nada com ela! Só aquele beijo!

- Ah ta!

- É sério!

- Mesmo?

- Claro!

E ambos ficaram em silêncio, Remo com a cabeça baixa e Sirius pensando no que falar, olhando para Remo.

- Só me fale o que te fez se envolver com ela... – perguntou Sirius, sem esperar realmente uma resposta.

- Você não entende, Sirius. Nunca amou ninguém de verdade.

- Eu sou inteligente! Me fala que eu entendo.

- A Gina, sim, aquela menina de "doze" anos, faz com que eu me sinta bem! Faz tanto tempo que eu não me sinto desse jeito, como se houvesse alguma esperança!

- Esperança de que, Remo? De não ir parar em Azkaban? Deve ser horrível amar, como você diz que ama, alguém que é proibido mas não pode acontecer.

- O amor não tem idade!

- Não se trata de idade! A menina não te ama, Remo, ela não tem idade para amar ninguém.

- Eu posso fazê-la me amar, isso é fácil, se ele... – Remo interrompeu a própria frase.

- Se ele o quê? Quem?

- Nada.

         - A menina é apaixonada pelo Harry. Eu sei disso, dá para ver nos olhos dela quando alguém fala dele.

         - Ele não passa de um menino, você acha que ela pode se apaixonar por ele e não por mim?

         - Acho, ela com certeza prefere ele! Mais novo, mais famoso...

         - Ele não é o Tiago, Sirius! Eu consigo!

         - Não coloca o Tiago no meio, Remo! Isso não tem nada a ver com ele! Do mesmo jeito que não conseguiu com o Tiago, não vai conseguir com ele, não porque é um Potter. Simplesmente porque você se envolveu numa história já começada!

         - Eu sei... Mas Sirius... Ok. Você tem razão.

         - Que bom que você admite! Então você vai acabar com tudo isso?

         - Não!

         - Como é que é?!

         - Se fosse possível, eu juro que nunca mais pensava nela, nunca mais desejava ela. Mas não posso. Eu amo ela. Sem ela eu sei que morreria... Ela me fez renascer, na verdade, porque eu morri no dia em que a Lily casou com o Tiago. Eu sei que é egoísmo mas é verdade. E, Sirius, agora que eu encontrei alguém que eu amo eu não vou perder de novo. Não pelo mesmo motivo, não para outro Potter. Eu morreria se isso acontecesse.

         - Bom, meu amigo Remo, eu já lhe avisei. Mas eu acho que você é grandinho o suficiente para saber o que é certo e o que é errado. Eu não vou apoiá-lo nisso mas não vou falar mais nada...

         - Obrigado.

         - Mas tenha essa batalha como perdida... Está escrito que a, bem, a pequena Weasley vai amar o Harry, nem que seja de forma platônica, para o resto da vida. Mesmo assim... Boa sorte.

         - Espero que você esteja errado. E eu não preciso de sorte... Eu sei que vou conseguir.

         Remo foi até a porta, a destrancou e saiu. Sirius observou Remo descendo as escadas de volta para a cozinha, então fechou novamente a porta com um baque e se jogou na cama, colocando as mãos embaixo da cabeça e suspirando de desaprovação.

         Hermione havia acabado de almoçar, assim como todos os outros, incluindo Rony. Ela tinha vontade se abraçar a Rony e ficar ali por horas mas não era possível pois o garoto estava dormindo pesadamente.

         A garota também estava preocupada com Gina, que parecia abalada quando passou correndo por ela naquele dia mais cedo. Então, como não tinha outra coisa a fazer, foi conversar com Gina, coisa que normalmente ela só fazia em Hogwarts. Principalmente quando brigava com Harry ou com Rony.

         Ela subiu até o quarto de Gina e bateu na porta. Ela pode ouvir lá de dentro:

         - Entra!

         Mione entrou animada, já iniciando uma conversa:

         - Oi Gina! Faz tempo que a gente não conversa, né? A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes porque eu me divirto com isso. Espero que você também se divirta. A comida hoje estava tão boa! Por que você não foi comer, heim? – ela parou de falar e olhou para Gina, que não estava prestando atenção a nada – Gina? Gina, você está na Terra? GINA!

         - Ai Mione! Estou ouvindo, fala!

         - Não, fala você! O que aconteceu para você estar tão avoada?

         - Ah... Nada, não.

         - Vai fala logo! Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa! Você só fica desse jeito quando "alguém" está por perto.

         - Alguém quem? – perguntou Gina receosa. "Será que ela sabe?" se perguntou.

         - Alguém Harry Potter! – disse Mione num tom triunfante, típico dela.

         - Ah, ele...

         - É. Mas não me enrola e conta logo o que aconteceu.

         - Eu não sei se...

         - Sabe sim! Vamos!

         - Ok, vai. Eu não devia contar mas não agüento guardar isso para mim! Mas promete que não conta para ninguém?

         - Prometo!

         - Bom... Então lá vai. O Remo me beijou! – Gina disse corrido mas em bom som. O que ela mais queria era causar um grande efeito em Hermione, que provavelmente colocaria a mão na frente da boca aberta de surpresa e diria "Oooooh!". Mas não foi bem assim.

         - "Quem" te beijou?

         - O Remo!

         - Remo? Que Remo? AHHH! – finalmente havia caído a ficha de Hermione, que lembrara que Remo era o primeiro nome de Lupin – Ah, meu Deus! O Prof. Lupin te beijou! Pelas barbas do... Prof. Dumbledore!

         Gina estava radiante de alegria! Afinal de contar, Hermione tivera a surpresa que ela esperava.

         - Mas e aí? Como é que foi? Meu Deus, me conta essa história direito! Eu bem disse que devíamos conversar mais vezes! – perguntou Mione ansiosa.

         - Tudo começou quando ficamos trancados no porão pela primeira vez... Ficamos amigos, e assim foi indo. A atração entre nós estava muito óbvia – Gina contava tudo isso como se fosse uma moça de 21 anos, e não 14 –, e dava para notar que o Remo queria me beijar a muito tempo!

         - Ah, mas você sente o que por ele? Sabe que eu sempre pensei que você fosse completamente apaixonada pelo Harry!

         - Eu também pensava, agora nem tenho mais certeza... Isso começou eu nem sei quando, comecei a sentir uma coisa sempre que ficava perto dele! É muito estranho... Não lembro de ter sentido isso com o Harry!

         - Vai ver é "atração" mesmo.

         - Você já sentiu isso?

         - Ah... já. Mas deixa pra lá.

         - Por quem, pelo Rony?

         - Nããã... Mas eu já falei, esquece isso.

         - Começou agora termina!

         - Ok vai... Foi um caso parecido com o seu... Foi por um professor.

         - Professor? Mas como? Nós não temos muitos professores homens. Remo, Dumbledore, que nem é professor mesmo, Snape e Hagrid. Então...

         - É isso mesmo.

         - Uau!! Cara, eu te entendo completamente! Ele é muito lindo mesmo!

         - Sério que você me entende?!

         - Sério! E ele é tão maravilhoso! As vestes dele, aiai, não deveriam me agradar mas eu acho que ficam lindas nele! Aliás, eu acho que tudo que ele veste fica lindo!

         - Eu sempre achei a mesma coisa! E quando ele entra na sala de aula, e a capa voa! Aaaai...

         - É, e... Capa? Que capa é essa que eu nunca vi?

         - Ué, a capa que ele sempre usa.

         - Não! Ele não usa capas!

         - Usa sim... Peraí, de quem você está falando?

         - Do Remo, oras! Porque o Hagrid não podia ser!

         - Que Remo o caramba, eu estou falando do Prof. Snape!

         - Ah, o Sna... O SNAPE?!?!

         - É... Mas deixa de besteira!

         - Caraca, como alguém pode gostar do Snape?

         - Ei! Eu não disse que gosto dele! Na verdade, eu detesto ele! Mas eu sinto essa "atração física" por ele, que não consigo arrancar! Não sei porquê!

         - Ah, eu sou mais o Remo mesmo.

         - Claro, ele já ficou com você...

         - É... e como foi bom, viu! Como foi bom!

         - Você realmente gosta dele?

         - Gosto!

         - Do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Rony? Nããã... Impossível.

         - Não é impossível! Eu realmente gosto dele...

         - E vocês dois já... você sabe...? – Hermione perguntou baixinho.

         - Não!

         - Ah, ta... Será que ele gosta de você ou só estava se aproveitando?

         - Não quero pensar nisso! Está tão bonito desse jeito... E o Remo não faria uma coisa dessas, eu o conheço.

         - Gina... E se alguém descobrir? Vai ser muito ruim para vocês dois!

         - Ninguém vai descobrir... Por favor, não conte a ninguém! Ninguém mesmo!

         - Pode deixar, eu não conto a ninguém! Será que ele vai te pedir em namoro?

         - Não sei... Acho que não. O Sirius viu a gente se beijando, se ele me pede em namoro pode complicar.

         - O Sirius viu?!

         - Viu! E não pareceu gostar muito...

         - E eu que pensava que ele era um completo irresponsável...

- Mas, olha, ah, não importa o Sirius. Acho que ele vai pedir sim. Porque, afinal, ele não ia me beijar se não quisesse compromisso. Mas eu também não sei se quero namorar com ele.

         - Você não o ama?

         - Acho que sim! Porque eu nunca senti por mais ninguém o que eu sinto por ele. Fico tão feliz ao lado dele... E o beijo dele é tão bom! Será que o beijo do Harry é como o dele?

         - Como é que eu vou saber?! Provavelmente o beijo do Lupin é melhor porque ele é mais experiente.

         - Vai ver... É, se ele me pedir em namoro, eu aceito! Mais uma vez, não conta pra ninguém, heim?

         - Ok! A minha boca é um túmulo...

         Naquela noite, Remo foi dar uma olhada na Sala de Troféus, agora limpa. Queria pensar um pouco e agora não podia mais ficar na sala de estar em paz porque Hermione e Rony fizeram da sala o seu namoródromo particular.

         Então ele estava lá, observando os troféus, quando a porta se abre e fecha num estrondo. Remo se assustou com o barulho e olhou depressa. Gina estava encostada na porta.

         - Olá Remo – disse Gina, parecendo sedutora.

         - Oi... Gina, a gente... – começou Remo mas foi impedido por Gina que se aproximou muito dele e o fitou – que foi?

         - A gente precisa conversar.

         - É o que eu ia te dizer... Então, Gina, por favor. Apenas me escute agora, ta?

         - Ta!

         - Você pode pensar que eu vou dizer essas coisas por estar de confundindo com a Lílian mas não é verdade. Gina Weasley, eu nunca amei ninguém como eu te amo. Eu tenho medo que você não me ame tanto assim e que eu fique sozinho de novo. E realmente não sei o que devo fazer porque é... anti-ético, mas não quer dizer que seja errado, alguém da minha idade namorar alguém da sua idade. Mas mesmo assim, eu estou disposto a arriscar. Eu sei que você gosta do Harry... Só lhe peço que me deixe tentar conquistá-la! Gina, quer ser a minha namorada?

         E depois de toda essa declaração, nem que Gina fosse dizer um não (coisa que ela não ia fazer), ela conseguiria.  Ela ficou na ponta dos pés se apoiando nas mãos de Remo, fechou os olhos e deu o mais inocente dos beijos na boca dele. Então se afastou um pouco e disse olhando nos olhos dele:

         - Isso quer dizer sim. Mas não conte pra ninguém!

**N/A2****: **Oi! Aqui estou eu de novo! E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Podem ver que a citação a um shipper que eu fiz foi um S/Hr. :P Eu liguei para a Prika perguntando se ela se contentaria se eu fizesse isso e ela disse que sim, então está aí!

Realmente agradeço a vocês pelos coments! E agora ainda vou demorar para fazer o próximo capítulo porque finalmente chegamos ao ponto... "NC17 ou não, eis a questão!". Não deixem de comentar de novo e agradecimentos especiais a:

Carol Malfoy Potter, Amy 26, Bru Black ou Mione Malfoy (eu gostaria de saber qual das duas!), Soi, Raysa Melliana, Taty M. Potter e a minha amigona, a Topázio!! :D

Tchau gente!!


	10. Noite Mágica

**Cap. 10 – Noite Mágica**

**N/A: **Oi! Finalmente terminei esse capítulo, foi duro! Não foi por preguiça nem nada, mas porque eu reescrevi umas cinco vezes! Sim, foi um capítulo difícil! Espero que vocês gostem, e desculpem a demora, mas antes da leitura, eu gostaria de deixar claro algumas coisas que me foram pedidas.

A bagunça no quarto da Gina foi baseada na bagunça do quarto da minha prima Prika. Eu pensei que ela não gostaria que eu dissesse isso assim, em publico, mas ela exigiu que eu dissesse a verdade! :P Então aqui está!

Depois, para acabar com a dúvida de alguns que se perguntam "Por que Remo não aparatou para fora do porão em uma das várias vezes que ficou preso?". Simples. Assim como Hogwarts e Azkaban, sabemos que foram instaladas muitos "sistemas de segurança" na casa dos Black. E o porão era exatamente o lugar de segurança máxima da casa. A porta é imperturbável, nem o olho mágico de Moody conseguiria atravessar, e claro, existe um feitiço anti-aparatação. Bom, só isso! Até!

Gina estava apreensiva mas ao mesmo tempo excitada com toda aquela situação. Num dia ela é a Pequena Weasley, eternamente apaixonada por Harry Potter e no outro, ela é a namorada secreta de seu próprio professor. Apesar de Remo não ser mais professor de Gina há muito tempo, para todos era como se fosse. Até mesmo para Gina, apesar de isso ficar em segundo plano.

Remo estava levando Gina para não-sei-que-lugar, para que pudessem ficar em paz. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia para onde estava sendo levada mas ia de bom grado. Pararam em frente a enorme espaço vazio na parede, cuja tinta estava completamente lascada, e os tijolos meio tortos. Remo olhou para os lados, garantindo que não tivesse ninguém por perto. Ainda segurava a mão de Gina quando disse:

- Sangue de unicórnio!

E a parede se abriu, revelando um cômodo escuro e empoeirado. Gina olhou para dentro daquela sala, mas Remo entrou direto, puxando a menina pela mão. Finalmente ele a soltou, apesar dela não desejar largar dele naquele momento, e fechou novamente a porta de tijolos. Virou-se para ela e disse:

- Sou o único, além de Sirius, que está autorizado a vir aqui. Vantagens de ser amigo do dono da casa...

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Gina agarrando braço de Remo.

- A biblioteca. Bom, não exatamente a biblioteca. A entrada da biblioteca é do outro lado da casa, você bem sabe. Essa é a biblioteca de arte das trevas. Naquela porta lá do outro lado – e Remo indicou uma porta velha no outro lado do cômodo – está a passagem secreta para a biblioteca comum. Não podemos vê-la pelo outro lado porque está disfarçada de estante de livros.

- Ah, bem que eu estava estranhando... E por que não entramos por lá?

- Seria muito óbvio, poderiam nos ver. Além do que, Sirius não me deu a senha daquela porta.

- Sirius disse o que sobre nós dois? – perguntou Gina receosa – Ele vai contar a alguém?

- Não, ele não vai. Mas disse que eu sou mais maluco do que ele pensava...

Gina riu.

- Ah, mas ele tem razão.

- Como, ele tem??

- Quem mais doido do que um lobo para namorar uma leoa? Miaaau...

Remo riu dos miados. Gina foi o empurrando até um sofá que tinha ali. Na verdade, não havia apenas um sofá, mas havia muitas outras coisas. Caixas, livros, roupas velhas, móveis quebrados, quadros quebrados, almofadas e travesseiros embolorados e até alguns lençóis e cobertores rasgados ou furados, alguns manchados de sangue.

Remo finalmente caiu no sofá meio furado daquela biblioteca, e Gina subiu sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado. Remo se levantou um pouco e a beijou, segurando a garota pela cintura. Que bom que ninguém entrava naquela sala!

Ele acariciava as costas de Gina por baixo da camisetinha velha que ela usava enquanto ela apenas acariciava a nuca de Remo. E eles passaram aquela tarde toda aos beijos na biblioteca das trevas. Apenas aos beijos, o que começava a incomodar Remo, que queria mais. Secretamente, Gina também queria.

O quarto de Remo parecia enorme e vazio para ele. Não era antes mas agora que ele tinha Gina, era como se o quarto tivesse um imenso vazio e precisasse dela para se completar. Infelizmente ele não podia trazer Gina ao quarto e ficar com ela lá dentro por horas. Definitivamente não podia, ou Sirius faria escândalo, os irmãos da Gina também, o Sr. Weasley iria obrigá-lo a sair da casa e a Sra. Weasley ia chorar sem parar. Pelo menos era isso que ele imaginava que iria acontecer.

Então Remo saiu do quarto, trancando a porta, e foi até o quarto de Gina. Antes de bater na porta, olhou para o andar inferior. De lá dava para ver Sirius... Pelo que Remo pôde ver, ele estava parado em frente ao quadro da Sra. Black. Era uma cena bem estranha. A cortina do quadro estava aberta, o quadro olhava atentamente para Sirius, com uma expressão dura, mas não dizia nada. Sirius olhava o quadro em silêncio também, uma mão segurando a cortina aberta e a outra pendendo ao lado do corpo. Então ele fechou a cortina devagar e olhou para o corredor de cima e viu Remo o observando. A expressão de Sirius mudou de "indeterminada" (porque Remo nunca o vira com aqueles olhos antes) para "zangada". Ele subiu as escadas pulando alguns degraus, silenciosamente, e perguntou em voz baixa a Remo:

- O que está olhando? Aonde vai?

- Estava vendo se não tinha ninguém lá embaixo... – e Remo abaixou mais a voz – Vou ao quarto de Gina.

Remo pensou ter visto o início de um sorrisinho maroto no rosto de Sirius mas provavelmente fora apenas impressão, porque Almofadinhas já estava novamente com uma expressão severa.

- Vê lá o que faz, heim... – disse Sirius.

- Pode deixar.

E Sirius subiu mais um lance de escadas, provavelmente indo para o próprio quarto. Remo foi até o quarto de Gina e entrou direto, sem bater.

Gina estava sentada numa mesa à escrivaninha, sorrindo e às vezes rindo a toa, com um livro aberto à sua frente. A escrivaninha era oposta à porta então Gina não viu que Remo estava lá, apoiado à porta fechada, com os braços cruzados e também sorrindo da doçura que era a sua jovem amante.

- Do que você está rindo, minha ruivinha?

Gina se virou rapidamente e pode ver que Remo a observava. Ela sorriu, se levantou da cadeira carregando o tal livro aberto na mão e mostrou a Remo.

- Estava rindo disso! Nossa, faz tanto tempo e eu nem lembrava, foram épocas muito boas! – disse Gina, os olhos risonhos e os lábios abertos num sorriso. Um brilho nos olhos que era familiar a Remo, ele só não sabia o por quê.

Gina pôs o livro, que se tratava de um diário antigo, na mão de Remo e disse:

- Leia, se quiser. – e se afastou, jogando-se na cama.

Remo sorriu para ela e começou a ler o diário:

_"Querido diário,_

_Hoje o Harry me beijou! E quase que foi na boca! Bem, como vocês sabem, é meu aniversário e o Harry foi me cumprimentar, com um beijo no rosto. Mas que foi bem pertinho da boca, foi! Eu acho que ele gosta de mim. Ele só 'finge' que não me vê para não ficarem espalhando por aí a notícia!_

_O Colin disse que gostava de mim, ontem, disse que gostava de mim assim como eu gostava do Harry. Eu fico chateada de não corresponder à altura... Afinal, eu gosto do Colin. Gosto muito! Muito mesmo... Mas nada que seja como gostar do Harry. O Harry é a única coisa que me faz viver, sinceramente. Por mais que eu goste muito, muito mesmo, de outros meninos, o Harry vai sempre ser o primeiro"._

- Já leu? – perguntou Gina, tirando Remo do torpor. Aquilo realmente tinha o impressionado. Quer dizer que Harry sempre seria o primeiro? Quer dizer que ele era o segundo? Será que ela ainda pensava daquele jeito? Ele entendeu porque Gina ria como boba, porque aquele brilho nos olhos dela era familiar! Era o antigo brilho, aquele que aparecia sempre que ela falava ou ouvia sobre Harry Potter.

- Já... – respondeu Remo, meio aéreo – era por isso que você estava rindo?

- Era! As coisas são tão estranhas, né? Num dia eu gosto de alguém que não gosta de mim. No outro sou a namorada secreta, para não dizer amante, do meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Isso é muito estranho!

- Ele gosta de você...

- Ahn? – perguntou Gina atônita.

- Ele gosta de você – repetiu Remo – Só não te ama como eu, mas ele gosta de você. É impossível não gostar.

- Ah, mas não é esse tipo de gostar que eu quero dizer! – disse Gina sorrindo, como se explicasse o ABC para Remo.

- Você tem que aprender a diferença entre gostar e amar! – disse Remo – Porque os dois são muito diferentes.

Remo já não estava bem. Pelo brilho que Gina tinha nos olhos enquanto lia sobre Harry Potter, sentia que ainda o amava. E ele, bem, ele era como um Colin Creevey melhor sucedido.

Gina percebeu que Remo estava meio cabisbaixo e perguntou:

- Remo, está tudo bem? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não... Você é perfeita. – respondeu Remo, com toda sua sinceridade.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Gina sorrindo.

Remo saiu do quarto sem falar nada, e completou sua própria frase nos pensamentos. "Só que você não me ama".

Remo namorava Gina e a amava com cada fibra de seu ser porém já não se sentia tão bem enquanto estava com ela. Não terminava porque se sentia pior ainda sem ela.

Era como se os beijos que ela dava fossem falsos, como se não fossem para ele. E os abraços, as palavras de amor e sempre que os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto Gina olhava para ele, Remo sentia que, no fundo, aquele amor todo era por Harry Potter.

Novamente ele estava caindo em trevas, se sentindo não-amado por ninguém. Sentia que sua relação com Gina era puramente atração, e nada tinha a ver com amor. Pelo menos da parte dela. E desse modo ele ia convencendo a si mesmo que o que sentia por Gina não passava também de atração, e que o sentimento que o esquentava era nada mais que desejo. Foram dias ruins para Remo, que se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca. Agora ele não amava mais Lílian e não tinha sua lembrança para confortá-lo, e como "não" amava Gina, não tinha ninguém que amasse.

Queria ficar sozinho, mais do que nunca. Seu próprio quarto não era o lugar ideal para isso. Ficavam mais lá do que em seus próprios quartos Sirius, querendo conversar sobre o brilhante passado que tiveram, Tonks, com sua investidas e convites para "ir tomar um sorvete" e Gina, com seu maravilhoso sorriso, que o fazia chorar de tristeza, já que o sorriso da menina que ele mais amou não era para ele.

Porém tinha de continuar a vida, com ou sem o amor de Gina Weasley. Talvez porque tivesse ficado chocado com o diário de Gina, ou talvez porque era a única pessoa que ele podia, ou queria, conversar abertamente, mas Remo decidiu escrever no seu próprio diário. Ele tinha um diário muito antigo e surrado, presente de Alice Longbottom no último de escola. Eles foram muito colegas e Remo sentia muito mesmo pelo que acontecera com ela. Naquela tarde, Remo se sentia muito mal. Gina dera mais um sinal de amor por Harry, era o que pensava Remo, quando quase estuporou Rony, tentando fazê-lo mostrar a ela uma carta que Harry escrevera. Para Gina, aquilo não passava de curiosidade, mas para Remo, era um ato extremamente torturante.

Para tentar cessar sua tristeza, Remo se fechou na biblioteca das Trevas e sentou-se à escrivaninha parcialmente negra de queimaduras e abriu seu próprio diário, as páginas amareladas. Tirou uma pena do bolso e usou a tinta que havia ali mesmo. Então escreveu:

_"Mais um dia se passou, eu sem a minha menina. Talvez eu devesse começar com 'querido diário', como a minha Gina... Mas isso só aumentaria a minha tristeza e vontade de não viver, pois lembrar da menina mais bela do mundo, e que eu mais amei, é torturante"._

_Mas eu sei que haverá o dia em que tudo isso terminará, e essa dor que me queima como ferro em chama morrerá. Eu não agüento mais tudo isso, por que tinha que ser comigo? Ah, por que não desejo a Ninfadora, invés da Gina? Seria tudo tão mais fácil, ninguém falaria nada, todos apoiariam._

_Às vezes Sirius diz que eu tenho medo de viver sem a aceitação universal, mas não é bem assim. Eu sei que isso é impossível, mas queria pelo menos ter a aceitação dos meus amigos mais próximos, que são como a minha família._

_Sempre que olho uma faca, penso coisas idiotas, penso em terminar logo com a minha vida. Então eu lembro que ela precisaria ser de prata! Haha! Não tem graça, estou condenado a viver, mesmo sem querer, condenado a sofrer sem poder jogar tudo para o alto._

_Talvez eu seja egoísta, porque a minha dor perto da dor de Sirius é mínima. Mas mesmo assim, Sirius sempre foi mais forte que eu, agüenta muito mais do que eu, que me transformo num enorme monstro, que na verdade é frágil e indefeso, uma vergonha, qualquer coisa me abate psicologicamente._

_Eu sou ridículo. Alguém da minha idade não deveria falar, ou pensar e escrever, coisas como essas. Eu deveria me preocupar em arrumar um emprego, apesar de ser rejeitado em todos, e procurar alguém pra ficar junto o resto da vida, que não fosse uma maluca transformista._

_Eu devia morrer logo, isso sim"._

Nesse momento, Remo ouviu a porta se abrindo. Fechou o diário e o guardou no bolso com a pena rapidamente. Pensou que seria Sirius, afinal, quem mais poderia ser? Mas logo que avistou um monte flamejante, descobriu que era Gina.

Gina estava preocupadíssima com Remo, que não a procurava mais e ficava mais pálido, como se estivesse se aproximando da lua cheia, a cada dia.

Decidida a descobrir o problema, e resolvê-lo, Gina saiu em busca de Remo pela Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black. De todos os lugares quem que procurou, foi encontrá-lo na sombria biblioteca das Trevas.

- Oi... – disse ela, cautelosa, e com um sorriso. Remo a olhou, e respondeu, numa voz que tremia.

- Oi. O que faz aqui?

- Estava de procurando...

Remo fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Gina o deteve. Como um raio, postou-se ao lado dele e tampou sua boca com a mão. Então disse:

- Remo... O que houve? Por que você não quer mais ficar comigo? Você... Você não me ama mais? Quer me deixar?

Não era isso que Remo esperava. Definitivamente não. Por que não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos? Por que todos sempre sabiam quando ele estava mal ou não? Decidido, ele tomou coragem para dizer o que achava que devia, e assim fazer o melhor para Gina:

- Não. Eu te amo, sim, e muito... – e fez silêncio, escolhendo as palavras – Mas acho que seria melhor para você me deixar.

- Eu?! Por que eu faria isso?! – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Porque você não me ama de verdade... – foi a vez de Gina fazer menção de falar, e também foi impedida – Não fale nada, é minha vez de falar. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, mas gostar não é amar. Você é tão nova, e eu estou forçando você decidir uma coisa muito importante... Então, eu não vou me importar se você... você me deixar, e procurar alguém que você realmente ame... Alguém como Harry, por exemplo... Eu sei que você nunca o esqueceu. Eu vi no diário...

Gina o observava perplexa, a boca entreaberta de espanto. Agora acendia uma luz em sua mente e ela finalmente descobria o porquê de Remo estar daquele jeito!

- Seu lobo tolinho! – e então Gina sorriu – Como pode pensar que eu não te amo? Como pode pensar que eu amo o Harry, e não você?

- Estava no diário... – disse Remo.

- Aquele diário é antigo, você sabia! Só prova como... como as pessoas se enganam! Eu pensava que nunca ia gostar de ninguém mais do que amava o Harry, mas você apareceu. E eu te amo mais do que ele! Sabe, Remo... Por mais jovem que eu seja, eu já sei identificar meus sentimentos. Eu não lhe garanto que vou te amar para sempre, porque já me enganei com isso. Dizia que amava o Harry, e olha eu aqui! Mas uma coisa eu posso lhe dizer... Eu te amo! Nesse momento, nesses meses, e pretendo por muito mais tempo, te amar. E a coisa que eu mais quero é que você me ame com a mesma intensidade! Eu gostaria de ser sua, totalmente, sem nada mais para atrapalhar, nem a idade, nem o preconceito, nem essa coisa idiota de "amar ou gostar". Você me entende?

- Entendo. E como entendo... É tudo o que eu quero para nós... Quero poder te abraçar sem me incomodar com o que os outros vão pensar, quero poder te beijar sem ter medo de alguém nos ver. Quando poderemos fazer isso?

- Agora, Remo... Aproveite os momentos! Você pode viver tudo o que você mais quer agora!

E Remo a tomou nos braços, e a beijou. Beijou como nunca tinha a beijado antes, com o amor duplicado. Naquele momento, não havia nada que os impedisse. Nada que pudesse pará-los, que pudesse interromper aquele momento.

Gina sabia o que estava por vir, assim como Remo. Mas nenhum dos dois se importou, não estava errado. Não enquanto os dois se amassem.

Ainda entre beijos, ambos caíram entre vários lençóis e travesseiros jogados ao canto da biblioteca. Eles se amaram ali, o mais que qualquer um naquela casa podia.

Certamente, aquela seria a noite mais mágica da vida deles, não importava se tinha ocorrido sobre lençóis sujos e rasgados, naquela biblioteca empoeirada, algumas horas depois de Sirius dizer "não quero que você abuse da garota na minha casa, vai sobrar para mim!". Ninguém podia apagar aquela noite da memória de Remo, nem com o mais poderoso Obliviate, muito menos da memória de Gina, que teve a sua primeira vez com o homem mais carinhoso que podia existir.

Tudo melhorou para Remo depois daquela noite, que apesar de ter passado sem jantar, valera a pena. O sol parecia mais brilhante, e as estrelas maiores e a lua estava escondida dos olhos de todos, era tudo maravilhoso.

Gina contara tudo para Hermione, que dera um tapa tão forte na boca aberta que precisou dizer "Ai" para extravasar a dor.

- Caraca, Gina! Caracoles, como diz o Rony! Eu nunca faria isso com um professor nem no meu sonho mais doido! – disse ela, pasma.

- Nem com o Prof. Snape? – perguntou Gina.

- Muito menos com ele, o fato de eu achá-lo incrivelmente bonito não modifica o fato de achá-lo um nojento.

Remo queria muito contar para alguém, e esse alguém tinha nome e sobrenome. Sirius Black. Mas Remo temia que Sirius ficasse bravo, e se irritasse mais do que o normal. Mas mesmo assim, ele confiava no amigo. Sabia que, apesar do possível berreiro, não contaria a ninguém. Então foi até o quarto de Sirius, e entrou.

Quase um dardo carregado de magia o acerta no rosto. Sirius estava atirando dardos no alvo pregado atrás da porta, e como Remo entrou sem aviso, Sirius não pode impedir que isso acontecesse.

- Você é doido? Se um desses pega no olho, ai, não quero nem ver.

- Tsc, guarda isso. Quero te contar uma coisa – disse Remo apressado, se jogando numa poltrona do quarto.

- O quê?

Remo disse a Sirius, sem rodeios, com todas as palavras.

- Você é LOUCO!? Se alguém entrasse lá?! Se ela contar a alguém?! É o seu fim! E vão dizer que foi culpa minha, vão dizer que eu tramei porque fui eu quem te deu a senha da biblioteca... – e Sirius continuou o sermão, mas tudo entrava pelo ouvido direito de Remo, e saia pelo esquerdo. Ele entendia algumas palavras como "crime" ou "estupro".

Quando Sirius parou de falar um instante para poder respirar, Remo disse:

- Primeiro: Ninguém vai por a culpa em você, se descobrirem. Se isso acontecer, eu digo que você não teve nada a ver e acabou! Segundo: Não foi estupro, ela estava consciente do que... – mas Sirius interrompeu.

- Consciente?! Ela tem 14 anos, não sabe o que faz e...

- CALA A BOCA, SIRIUS! – gritou Remo. Ele estava farto de Sirius dando lição de moral, o cara que fugiu de Azkaban para cometer o crime pelo qual foi preso, dando lição de moral! Foi demais para ele... – Quem é você para dizer alguma coisa, para dizer o que é certo ou errado, para me dar lição de moral?! Eu sou adulto o suficiente para decidir sozinho, eu imagino, quem devia lhe dar lição de moral sou eu!

Sirius se calou, os olhos arregalados com a súbita explosão do amigo, a boca aberta de espanto.

- Desculpa, cara... Eu só estava tentando por alguma razão nas nossas vidas...

- Nossas vidas têm razão. Você tem um afilhado para proteger, eu tenho uma menina para amar. Não importa como faremos isso, faremos.

- Você tem razão...

Houve um minuto de silêncio, mas não foi constrangedor. Sirius e Remo eram tão amigos, há tanto tempo, que a amizade já ultrapassara essas coisas. Sirius sorriu para os próprios pés, então disse:

- Ok. Chega de blábláblá, vou direto ao assunto. Como é que foi? – e parecia muito interessado. Remo sorriu, e lhe contou. Sirius sempre foi um bom ouvinte, para coisas que lhe interessassem.

Era uma manhã de sábado, e grande parte da Ordem estava na sede. Apesar de ser final de semana, Sra. Weasley não dava nenhum descanso. Gina estava cansada de trabalhar e queria ter mais tempo para Remo, mas não encontrava nenhuma desculpa para ficar a sós com ele.

Aproveitando a Ordem toda, a Sra. Weasley decidiu limpar o quarto onde Bicuço ficava, que ainda estava bem imundo. Fred, Jorge, Hermione, Rony, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Quim, Remo, Gina e a Sra. Weasley já tinha decidido por onde começar quando notaram uma coisa. Esqueceram os produtos de limpeza, e eram vários. Então a Sra. Weasley disse:

- Gina, querida, vá ao sótão para mim e traga a caixa com os produtos de limpeza, sim?

Gina teve uma idéia, então.

- Ok! Prof. Lupin, pode vir me ajudar? A caixa é meio pesada...

Remo sorriu e respondeu:

- Claro, pode deixar...

Sirius e Mione reviraram os olhos.

Remo e Gina saíram do quarto e foram ao sótão. Mal haviam entrado, e Remo encostou Gina numa parede e começou a beijá-la.

- Você não acha meio perigoso nos encontrarem aqui? – perguntou Gina.

- Adoro viver perigosamente... – respondeu Remo entre um beijo e outro. Gina riu, e não falaram mais nada. Ela tentava desabotoar a camisa de Remo, enquanto ele acariciava as pernas da menina. Não deviam fazer mais nada ali, pois não deviam demorar. Mas por um segundo, Remo se desequilibrou, e para não cair, soltou um braço de Gina e apoiou em qualquer coisa ao seu lado, que caiu com um estrondo no chão. Nenhum dos dois sequer abriu os olhos para ver o que era.

Então começou um "toc toc toc" ao longe. Remo beijava Gina, a boca, o rosto, o pescoço. "Toc toc toc". Gina acariciava o peito de Remo, às vezes beijava e lambia. "Toc toc toc". Nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com o barulho, estavam muito ocupados. Só foram se preocupar quando a porta abriu com tudo e bateu com um estrondo na parede.

Ambos saltaram de susto e se separaram. As mãos dadas, olharam para a porta. Olho-Tonto Moody os observava, os dois olhos fixos neles. Não parecia nada feliz, parecia a ponto de azarar os dois. Então disse, assustador.

- Menina, volte para sua mãe agora. Lupin, vamos conversar no seu quarto.

**N/A2:** Fim de capítulo! Bom, mais uma vez desculpo pela demora que teve esse capítulo, e já me desculpo pela demora do próximo! O próximo se chama "Tonks e Harry", e terá maior participação deles dois. Não sei se será o meu favorito, mas eu amo escrever para o Harry, e amo o shipper H/G (não que eu devesse contar isso a vocês), mas não é um capítulo de extrema importância na história. Desculpem-me, aqueles que queria NC17, porque eu não fiz. Não me achei na capacidade, e morro de vergonha. Talvez, depois de terminar tudo, eu escreva um capítulo NC17 especial. Mas até lá... Por favor, comentem na minha humilde fic! Recebi poucos comentários no capítulo 9, mas digo que valeram a pena!

Agradeço a Carol Malfoy Potter, que leu o capítulo antes de receber o e-mail de atualização, Kirina Li, que escreveu um coment maaaaaaaaaaravilhoso! Eu realmente amei, coment tamanho família, e foi a culpada de eu ter demorado tanto para atualizar... :P (explico depois), Susana Snape, que comentou e escreve uma R/G, e a Pat, Lily, Vivian Malfoy, Amy26, Raisa Melyanna, Bru Black, Taty M. Potter, Persephone Pendragon, que leram e comentar, e eu sou doida por coments, e agradeço a Prika, que também comentou.

Sobre a Kirina Li ter causado atraso na fic, foi o seguinte... Ela sugeriu que Sirius precisava de uma namorada. E isso é doidera de se sugerir para mim que amo ele e faria tudo pela felicidade dele... :P Então, demorei um tempão escrevendo um capítulo aonde ele tinha uma namorada. Como pode ver, modifiquei tudo depois. Mas já falei demais, então, tchau!


	11. Harry e Tonks

**Cap.**** 11 – Harry e Tonks**

**N/A** Ol�! Depois de tanto tempo, aqui estou! Desculpem por tanta demora, eu sei que realmente demorei muito e espero não ter perdido os leitores. Acontece que eu passei por um período muito difícil na minha vida... Ano passado eu sofri muito por coisas a toas, motivos pelos quais eu realmente não deveria ter chorado nem metade do que chorei. Mas acho que já estou me recuperando... ) Bom, vamos falar sobre o capítulo! ;) Eu escrevi menos sobre Harry do que eu imaginava, mas mesmo assim, foi bom escrever este capítulo, apesar de Sirius não ter uma participação tão grande nele... P Huhuahuahua! Bom, espero que gostem! Até mais.

Gina saiu devagar do sótão, olhando de Remo para Moody com um olhar assustado. E agora, o que aconteceria? Olho-Tonto iria contar para todos, ela tinha certeza. Ele não acharia nenhum pouco correto!

O caminho do sótão até o quarto da mãe de Sirius pareceu o mais longo que ela já fizera. Enquanto descia as escadas e andava pelo corredor, pensava no que aconteceria agora. O pai dela a expulsaria de casa... "Será que Percy me deixaria viver com ele? Acho que sim... É a solução!", os irmãos todos ficariam furiosos e envergonhados com ela e com Remo, sua mãe choraria muito mais do que quando Percy abandonou a Toca, e Harry ia ficar desapontado!

"Peraí – pensou Gina naquele momento -, Harry não tem nada que ficar desapontado... Viajei...".

E girou a maçaneta da porta. Como se não esperasse, assustou-se com tanta gente olhando fixamente em seus olhos, silêncio na sala.

- Aonde estão os produtos de limpeza que te pedi, Gina? E o Prof. Lupin e o Olho-Tonto? Aonde estão? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

Gina procurou os olhos de Hermione. Ambas se encararam... Ela sabia que Hermione devia deduzir o que acontecera, o motivo por Moody ter saído tão depressa da sala. Então olhou Sirius... Estava apoiado contra a parede, um braço como que cruzado ao corpo, a cabeça baixa e uma mão cobrindo o rosto como quem pensa "Danou-se".

A ruiva estava pálida, precisava responder logo a sua mãe e sair dali.

- Não sei, mãe... A caixa está no sótão. Estou passando mal, preciso descançar. Licença.

E saiu sem mais detalhes. Todos na sala se entreolharam, mas voltaram as suas atividades normais logo em seguida, menos Sirius, Sra. Weasley e Hermione.

- O que será que houve? Devo ir falar com ela? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley ao Sirius.

- Nãã, nãã... – respondeu Sirius, saindo de seu estado de torpor e agindo como se não soubesse de nada – Logo ela está melhor.

- Eu vou ver o que aconteceu com ela, Sra. Weasley! Não se preocupe...

- Obrigada, querida! – respondeu a matriarca da família.

E Hermione também saiu do quarto.

- Muito bem. Explique-se.

Apenas isso que Olho-Tonto Moody, o auror mais correto que podia existir, disse a Remo Lupin em seu quarto, com a voz mais rouca do que de costume.

- Não tenho como explicar. Me apaixonei. Ela também. É a vida...

Remo estava pálido, e suava frio. Iria para Azkaban, certamente, terminaria seus dias lá. O crime? Ter se apaixonado por uma garota de 14 anos e tê-la feito perder a castidade. Gaguejava e torcia as mãos...

- Isso não pode acontecer, Lupin. Não é certo. O que você fez com a garota?

- Não fiz nada! – mentiu Remo. Foi um impulso ter mentido.

- Bom, eu terei que contar aos pais dela.

- NÃO!

- Não tenho como não contar! Não posso ser cúmplice dos seus crimes, Lupin! Estou tentando te ajudar, e para isso, devo contar aos pais da garota. Não é certo... Definitivamente não é!

Moody começava a se alterar, o olho mágico rodava feito doido, a voz cada vez mais rouca e mais alta. Remo estava desesperado.

- Não, tem que haver outro modo! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Pense nela, pense nela! O que faria? Todos... todos comentariam! Ia ser horrível para Gina!

O famoso auror pareceu considerar o que Remo dissera. O olho mágico ainda rodava, só que mais devagar. E foi parando, parando, parando... Até parar totalmete, focalizando Remo.

- Certo, Lupin. Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Se você não terminar imediatamente o caso com essa menina, vou contar aos pais dela.

Remo o observou, encurralado. E então disse:

- Ok.

Gina chorava abraçada a Hermione. Estavam sentadas na cama de Gina, e Hermione nunca vira Gina chorar tanto.

- E agora, Mione? O que vai acontecer? Ah, meu Deus! – choramingava Gina.

- Calma. Deve haver uma saída... Ah, Gina, você não devia ter começado isso... Sem querer te repreender, claro que não! Mas não podia dar certo...

E a porta se abriu num estrondo. Gina e Hermione se assustaram, e viraram para a porta. Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de Gina... "Moody contou a todos! Remo foi embora, eu estou sozinha! Vão me mandar para a rua!". Mas era Sirius.

- Menina Weasley! Eu SABIA! Eu SABIA que uma coisa dessas ia acontecer! Hermione, pode nos dar licença? – pediu Sirius apressado.

- Eu sei de tudo Sirius, e eu também sabia!

- Ah... – Sirius pareceu surpreso por Gina ter contado a Hermione – Ok, então. Menina... Gina! Gina, né? É... Aconteceu o pior? Moody pegou vocês nos amassos?

Gina chorou mais ainda e respondeu aos engasgos:

- Sim-m... Mas não foi culpa minha... Nem do Remo! Aaaahh! O que eu faço?

- Termine! – gritou Sirius – Acabe com isso, antes que isso acabe com Remo! Agora Moody vai contar para todos, e então NUNCA MAIS Remo irá conseguir ser alguém na vida! Não com um escândalo desses! Eu sei que vocês se gostam e tal mas entenda, pequena Weasley, é o melhor para vocês!

Hermione tentava consolar Gina, que parecia inconsolável. Parecia sequer ter forças para responder Sirius:

- Mas... Mas Sirius! Eu amo Remo!

- Por amá-lo que deve fazer isso! É pelo bem dele, e pelo meu também, porque o pau vai comer pro meu lado! Termine!

E Gina começou a chorar aos berros. A porta se abriu novamente com um estrondo, e todos se assustaram. Era Remo.

- Hermione e Sirius, licença, preciso conversar com ela.

Hermione saiu imediatamente, mas Sirius parou ao lado de Remo e falou com voz baixa:

- É fim da linha para vocês... Termine com isso.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Remo.

Sirius saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Remo se sentou ao lado de Gina, que chorava muito, e a abraçou. Ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Não chore, minha ruivinha... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eles permanceram abraçados por cerca de um minuto, então Remo desfez o abraço, e delicadamente aparou com os dedos as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto de Gina, sentindo a maciez de sua pele.

- O que vamos fazer, Remo? – perguntou Gina. Achava ela que sabia o que fazer. Sirius tinha razão, aquilo destruiria a vida de Remo e ela seria a culpada. Não podia deixar que nada de mal acontecesse ao seu Remo – Acha que devemos terminar?

Remo ficou surpreso com a pergunta, mas não magoado. Ele sabia que era o que deviam fazer. Lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto também, apesar dele tentar segurá-las.

- É, minha linda... É a solução.

Remo dizia isso sem pensar em si próprio. Pensava apenas em Gina, e no que pensariam dela. Gina, por sua vez, só pensava em Remo, e o que ele faria dali em diante.

- Eu te amo! – ela disse, voltando a abraçar Remo – Poderemos estar separados, mas mesmo assim eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo... – respondeu Lupin, correspondendo ao abraço – Vou te amar para sempre. É uma promessa.

Então eles se beijaram, talvez pela última vez.

A vida continuou quase que normalmente. Remo garantiu a Moody que havia terminado, Sirius já respirava aliviado novamente e Gina se dedicava ao seu diário.

Como Moody não visitava a Ordem todos os dias, o clima da Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black não mudou muito, mas Remo e Gina não se falavam mais. Decidiram que seria melhor para resistir à separação.

Remo não sabia o que fazer sem a sua menina mas tinha o consolo de saber que não estavam juntos apenas porque não era possível, e que Gina o amava do mesmo jeito. Sabia que não poderia esquecê-la nunca mas a vida continuava.

Alguns dias depois, Remo estava deitado em seu quarto, observando o dossel da cama quando a porta se abriu delicadamente. Por um segundo ele pensou que seria Gina, e levantou-se imediatamente, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Mas era Tonks.

Ninfadora obviamente pensou que o sorriso de Remo fora por sua entrada, e sorriu de volta. Remo não teve coragem de desesperançá-la, e manteve o sorriso, um bocado "amarelo".

- Oi Remo! Tudo bem? – disse Tonks sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, sim, e você? – respondeu Remo cordiamente.

- Estou bem... Meio preocupada com você, porque você sumiu!

- Não, não sumi. É apenas o cansaço.

Tonks se sentou na cama de Remo que, para acompanhá-la, sentou-se também. Não era de Ninfadora que Remo precisava... Era de Gina, mas agora ele só podia ter Ninfadora. Distraído, fitava Tonks, olhando diretamente para os olhos da moça. Eram bonitos... As vezes. Naquele dia estavam castanhos.

Tonks levantou a mão direita vagarosamente e acariciou o rosto de Remo, sentindo sua pele, que era áspera.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Remo – disse Tonks.

Remo pensou em retribuir a frase... Mas não pode. Entreabriu os lábios para falar mas as palavras não vieram. Tonks estava muito próxima dele, Remo podia ouvir o som da sua respiração, como muitas vezes ouvira a respiração de Gina.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar, Tonks o beijou nos lábios, enquanto o abraçava. Remo não a abraçou mas retribui o beijo. Então Ninfadora foi empurrando Remo e o deitou na cama. Remo segurou Tonks com a mão direita e, com a mão esquerda, estalou os dedos.

As luzes do quarto se apagaram.

Fazia uma noite quente em Surrey, e Harry Potter continuava em seu quarta na Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4, sonhando com notícias do mundo mágico.

Harry escrevia semanalmente para seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, perguntando por notícias sobre o retorno de Voldemort mas nunca as recebia.

"Acham que eu sou um menino mimado que não precisa de notícias!" pensava Harry.

Cansado de não ter o que fazer, Harry pegou sua correspondência antiga para ler, deitado na cama. Enquanto lia as cartas, encontrou um recorde antigo de jornal: Era a foto da família Weasley, quando estes viajaram para o Egito.

E lá estavam, um a um... Arthur, Molly, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, os gêmeos, Rony e Gina.

Neste momento uma luz se acendeu sobre Harry. Escreveria para Gina! Duvidava que ela, tão apaixonada por ele, fosse negar notícias. Sabia que era uma coisa maldosa a se fazer mas era necessário. Questão de urgência.

Harry se levantou, derrubando seus papéis no chão, e se sentou a escrivaninha. Puxou pergaminho e pena e pôs-se a pensar. O que escreveria para Gina?

"Querida Gina,

Como vai você? Estou com saudades de todos por aí. Aqui as coisas estão muito mal! Meus tios continuam insuportáveis, implicam com qualquer coisa, mesmo que seja uma coisa simples como assistir televisão (sabe aquela caixa que os trouxas vêem quase o tempo todo? É isso...)!

Sinto falta de Hogwarts, da Sala Comunal da Grifinória... Mas o que mais sinto falta são as novidades!

Por que ninguém me escreve novidades? Escreva-me de volta, Gina, contando como vão as coisas por aí. Aproveite que vai escrever, e me conte o que estão fazendo ultimamente, e notícias sobre Vol..." – Harry ia escrevendo "Voldemort", mas lembrou-se que no mundo mágico as pessoas não gostavam de ouvir ou ler este nome – "... sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. O que Dumbledore anda dizendo a vocês?

Espero que nos vejamos em breve! Diga ao pessoal que eu quero muito me unir a vocês.

Ansiosamente,

Harry".

Harry releu a carta, garantindo a si mesmo que não soava falsa demais, para Gina não desconfiar de nada.

Edwiges... – chamou ele, e a coruja piou, indicando que prestava atenção – Leve esta carta para Gina Weasley.  
Harry prendeu a carta em Edwiges, e a enviou para os céus. Deitou-se na cama novamente, e fitou o teto. Agora só restava aguardar.

Gina estava debruçada em sua janela, observando o céu negro daquela noite de verão, e lembrando de Remo a cada segundo. Cada detalhe daquele céu a fazia relembrá-lo. Principalmente a lua...

Estava distraída quando de repente um grande animal branco adentrou pela janela, fazendo com que Gina gritasse de susto, antes de reparar que era uma coruja.

A única coruja branca que conhecia era a de Harry, mas não podia ser. Para que ele escreveria uma carta para ela? Porém a carta era mesmo de Harry.

Gina retirou a carta de Edwiges, que imediatamente voltou aos céus, e a abriu, sorrindo de alegria. Nunca recebera cartas de Harry! Porém, ao lembrar de Remo, ela se conteve. Ela leu a carta e sentiu a imediata vontade de responder mas não podia. Não tinha uma coruja e já era muito tarde para pedir Píchi emprestado a Rony.

Então a ruiva dobrou a carta, a colocou cuidadosamente sobre o criado-mudo e foi se deitar para uma ótima noite de sono.

Remo acordou devagar naquela manhã... Tivera um sonho muito estranho, onde Tonks e ele fazia uma enorme loucura.

Ele tentou se levantar, mas sentiu um estranho peso sobre si mesmo. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com uma moça de cabelos muito negros e compridos dormindo sobre seu peito.

- Ah, meu Deus... – exclamou Remo baixinho, ao reparar que o que tivera não foi um sonho, e que Ninfadora Tonks estava dormindo nua em sua cama.

Ele desviou os cabelos negros da garota do rosto dela, e a observou dormindo, com pena. "Por que eu fui fazer isso?". Ela era muito bonita enquanto dormia, e muito mais bonita ao natural do que transfigurada.

- Tonks... – chamou Remo – Acorde...

E Tonks foi abrindo os olhos devagar, um sorriso nos lábios. Sentou-se na cama e deu um beijo nos lábios de Remo, que ficou vagamente surpreso com a atitude, mas lembrou que era normal depois do que aconteceu.

- Bom dia, meu lobinho... – disse Tonks, ainda sorrindo – Dormiu bem?

- Sim... – respondeu Remo, sem graça.

- Que bom! Então vamos tomar café da manhã!

Tonks se levantou rapidamente e se vestiu, enquanto olhava Remo com um belo sorriso. Remo tentava sorrir em resposta, enquanto também se trocava, mas não sabia como Tonks não percebia os sorrisos forçados.

Eles saíram do quarto juntos, e iam descer as escadas quando ouviram:

- BOM DIA! – era a Molly, muito sorridente – Será que meus olhos estão me enganando ou eu vi demais? Tonks e Remo! Aaaaah! Então vocês começaram a se entender? Não tente disfarçar, Remo, eu vi vocês dois saindo juntos do quarto, o que significa que passaram a noite junto! Meus parabéns! – Remo nunca vira Molly sorrir tanto – Mal posso esperar para contar a notícia para todos! Vamos, vamos! O café já está servido!

Remo estava atônico, a boca aberta de surpresa. Tonks tinha o sorriso mais radiante, e fazia questão de descer as escadas segurando o braço de Remo. E foi assim durante todo o trajeto até a cozinha.

A primeira pessoa para qual Remo olhou quando entrou na cozinha foi para Gina. Sentia que a tinha traído, mesmo os dois não estando juntos. Não sabia como Gina reagiria, nunca descobriria. Mas Gina estava sorridente, entre Fred e Jorge.

Molly se sentou à mesa e fez menção de que falaria algo mas Gina a interrompeu. Remo se sentiu aliviado naquele instante, mas ele não sabia o que estava por vir.

- Mamãe! Olha, mãe! Harry me escreveu uma carta! – disse Gina, muito animada. Remo sentiu uma pontada fria no peito. Ciúmes.

- Verdade, Gina, querida? Deixe-me ver! – respondeu a Sra. Weasley também animada. Então Gina passou a carta que estava em sua mão para Molly, que leu atentamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como ele foi carinhoso na carta! Vejam, ele te trata como "querida"!

"Hummmmmmmmmmmm" foi o som que correu por toda a cozinha, seguida por risadinhas. Tonks era uma daquelas que produziram a risadinha, fazendo com que Remo olhasse muito feio para ela. Ele fitou Gina, que olhava de relance para ele, muito corada.

- Não fique tímida, Gina, você sabe que gosto todos aqui fariam se Harry te pedisse em namoro.

Remo deixou cair uma colher. Pediu desculpas rapidamente e a recolheu do chão.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor? – perguntou Tonks, no momento com os cabelos e olhos azuis.

- Sim... Não se preocupe.

- Massssssssss... – disse a Sra. Weasley – Eu tenho uma novidade muito melhor! Tchan, tchan, tchan... – fez a Sra. Weasley, fazendo o estômago de Remo afundar – Remo e Tonks estão namorando!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE" gritaram todos. Tonks corara, assim como Gina fizera a alguns minutos atrás. Esta, por sua vez, estava chocada. Mais do que Remo estivera. Estava olhando para Gina quando Tonks puxou o seu rosto e o beijou na boca. Todos aplaudiram.

- Nunca estive mais feliz! – disse Tonks quando o beijo terminou.

Gina se levantou bruscamente. Todos fizeram silêncio e olharam para ela. Sirius que aplaudia e gritava como um cachorro doido continuara ainda aplaudindo por uns segundos, então parou e deu um tabefe na própria cara, indicando que pensava algo como "Ai meu santo... Eu não mereço". Hermione olhava a cena preocupada. Mas Gina simplesmente disse:

- Perdi o apetite. Licença.

E saiu da cozinha.

Gina se sentia péssima. Sentia-se traída! Era o que ela pensava enquanto subia a passos fortes as escadas da Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black. Remo mal terminara com ela e já estava com Tonks? Safado! Sentia vontade de chorar de raiva e de tristeza, por saber que o homem que ela mais amava havia beijado outra mulher, provavelmente feito amor com ela. "Safado!" ela pensava ferozmente. Então trancou-se em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, pensando na raiva que sentia. Nem lembrara de responder a carta de Harry.

Remo estava abismado. Não tinha pedido Tonks em namoro, não tinha como escapar do compromisso agora, e não sabia como Gina podia ter aceitado com tanta alegria a carta de Harry Potter! Então, ele realmente só prestara para distraí-la, fazê-la sentir prazer ou algo do tipo? Segurava-se para não imaginá-la como uma mera vagabunda. A raiva daquela situação era muito grande. Não entendia como Gina podia fazer uma cena daquelas depois de se corresponder com Harry Potter! Ele só sabia de uma coisa. Mas ele não se importava mais! Podia gostar um pouquinho de Gina, mas tinha que esquecê-la e agora estava namorando Ninfadora Tonks!

**N/A2** Oieeeeeeee! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e me desculpem mais uma vez pela gigante demora! Tomara que tenha valido a pena...

O próximo capítulo se chama "Confusões do Coração" e eu realmente não vou dar uma previsão de tempo... Pode sair tanto amanhã quanto ano que vem: Sorry...

Eu gostaria de agradecer à:

Pat, Bru Malfoy e Mione Black, Mck, Vivan Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Kirina-Li, Kah, PipaStar, Soi, Livia Black e Bruna Lupin Black, pelos comentários! D  
Espero que voltem... Byebye!


	12. Confusões do Coração

**Cap. 12 – Confusões do Coração**

**N/A: **Well... Demorei a escrever, não? Eu li o HP6 (faz tempo, viu) e adoreeeeeeeeei os shippers! P A fic está quase no fim então acho que eu ainda a termino, será minha segunda obra concluída. Potter-obra! Isso aê... Enjoy!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

O namoro com Tonks continuava e Remo passara a se sentir vazio por dentro. Era muito diferente de namorar Gina, que o fazia sentir feliz. Namorando Tonks, ele não se sentia nem quente, nem frio. Sentia-se como se tudo corresse como sempre... Tentava se convencer de que não sentia a falta de Gina mas sentia. Era inevitável.

Enquanto isso, Gina tentava se apaixonar novamente por Harry. Não imaginou que seria tão difícil assim, pois ela ainda sentia algo pelo herói que venceu o Lorde das Trevas. Ela só não sabia como reativar o amor... Respondera a carta dele da melhor maneira que encontrou mas era impossível agradá-lo tanto quanto queria, respondendo todas as perguntas dele. Gina respondeu a carta mas Harry não escrevera de volta...

Remo e Gina evitavam se encontrar. Remo passara a tomar café da manhã mais cedo, para não se encontrar com Gina. A ruiva passou a ir se deitar mais cedo, para que não precisasse encontrar com Remo quando esse voltasse para casa. Mesmo assim, Gina sempre ficava sabendo quando Remo chegava em casa porque Tonks sempre descia as escadas correndo para encontrá-lo, derrubava a pata de trasgo no andar inferior, e acordava a Sra. Black.

- Traidor do sangue! Nojentos, sangues-ruins! Invadindo a casa dos meus antepassados, maculando seus cômodos com seus malditos ruídos incômodos! – gritava a Sra. Black, e era logo silenciada.

Se dependesse de Gina, ela passaria o resto da eternidade trancada em seu quarto, ou pelo menos até o final das férias, mas algo estragou os planos de Gina de se isolar do mundo. Seu vidro de tinta para anotações pessoais acabara, e ela precisava de um novo vidro. Infelizmente ela notou isso apenas à noite, mas Remo ainda não havia chegado então ela saiu de seu quarto e desceu até a sala, onde estavam sua mãe, seu pai, Sirius e Tonks. Sem olhar para Tonks, ela se dirigiu a Sirius e a sua mãe:  
- Acabou a minha tinta. O que eu faço agora? – perguntou ela.

- Ah, querida, você sabe que não podemos comprar... Sirius, será que não tem nenhum vidro sobrando por aqui? – respondeu Molly. Gina sabia que Molly não compraria um vidro novo mas ela precisava resolver esse problema.  
- Eu realmente não sei... – respondeu Sirius – Deve ter mas eu não sei aonde! Aaaah, Remo, beleza... Você sabe das coisas, arranja um vidro de tinta para a garota em algum lugar da casa.

E Gina se virou para encontrar Remo, que acabara de chegar do serviço para a Ordem e entrara na sala de estar. Tonks imediatamente se levantou:

- Oiiiiii meu peludinho! – disse ela, imitando uma voz infantil irritante, e dando um beijo em Remo.  
- Não precisa, Sirius, deixa para lá. – disse Gina, tentando fugir de Remo mas sua mãe disse:

- Não seja boba, menina, Sirius não se importa. – E a Sra. Weasley passou um olhar seco para Sirius como quem diz "É bom que não se importe, pois senão..." – Por favor, Remo, ajude Gina, sim?  
Remo fez um som estranho em concordância e fez um sinal com a cabeça para Gina seguí-lo. A menina revirou os olhos e obedeceu ao seu ex-professor.  
Ambos caminharam pelo longo corredor da casa dos Black, como sempre faziam quando se escondiam na biblioteca das trevas para namorar, mas ao invés de seguir até o final do corredor, viraram para um canto, aonde havia uma grande porta de madeira escurecida. Era a porta principal da biblioteca. Remo abriu a porta e os dois entraram.  
Remo começou a procurar pelas gavetas o vidro de tinta, rapidamente, sem trocar nenhuma palavra com Gina. A menina sentou-se na poltrona da biblioteca e aguardou, num silêncio muito constrangedor. Remo começava a se irritar pois não encontrava nenhum vidro de tinta. Então Gina decidiu falar:

- Olha, nós somos o quê? Crianças ou adultos? Isso está se tornando ridículo!  
Remo achou estranho Gina fazer essa pergunta, considerando que ela não era nem adulta, nem criança. Mesmo assim se virou para responder:  
- Qual o problema, Gina?  
- Nenhum! Apenas que estamos nos evitando e eu acho isso horrível, afinal, não brigamos nem nada. Claro, você podia ter esperado pelo menos um mês antes de sair se amassando com a Tonks... – respondeu a menina numa voz esganiçada.  
- Oras! E você podia ter esperado as férias terminarem para começar a se corresponder com Potter!  
- Eu não me correspondo com ele, ele simplesmente me escreveu fazendo algumas perguntas... Uma carta não é nada perto de um namoro!  
Ambos estavam ficando exaltados, tentavam gritar, mas a voz e o conhecimento de que não poderia discutir ali os fazia manter o tom baixo.

- Eu não devia estar namorando ela! Ela disse aquilo sem meu consentimento, ela inventou! Que eu podia fazer? Desmenti-la em frente a todos! – respondeu Remo.  
- Muito bem! – disse Gina – Aparentemente nossa idéia de terminar não funcionou, apenas piorou. Eu não quero estragar nossa amizade.  
- Eu também não quero...

E fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes. No segundo seguinte, Gina avistou um vidro de tinta logo acima da mesa. Se fosse um basilisco, teria mordido aos dois. Ela pegou o vidro, guardou no bolso das vestes e disse:  
- Ok... Então... Já que, er... Apesar da gente querer namorar e não poder... seremos amigos. Certo, Remo? – disse Gina insegura, torcendo as mãos.  
- Certo – disse ele, e instintivamente abriu os braços para receber sua pequena ruiva, que correu para o abraço.

Remo e Gina voltaram a ser amigos. Harry não escrevera mais mesmo, e Remo continuara o namoro com Tonks, mas para ele isso não significava nada. Gina tinha pontadas de ciúmes, mas o que podia fazer? Era apenas "amiga" de Remo, apesar de ambos serem apaixonados um pelo outro.  
Eles passavam horas conversando na biblioteca das trevas. Conversavam sobre os sentimentos de ambos, não em relação ao que sentiam um pelo outro, mas sobre a solidão que sentiam, o medo, a angústia.

Apesar de estarem no verão, estranhamente, houve uma noite de muito frio e tempestade em Londres, e o vento assoviava forte nas janelas do nº 12 do Largo Grimmauld, e mais uma vez Gina e Remo estavam conversando a sós na biblioteca:

- Remo... Você não acha estranho estar fazendo tanto frio hoje, sendo que estamos no verão? Acha que pode ser coisa de você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Gina, um tanto receosa.

- Não. Ele não tem o poder de mudar o clima... Isso é normal, às vezes acontece. – respondeu Remo, tranqüilizando sua ruivinha.  
- Que bom! – disse ela mais aliviada – O problema é que eu estou ficando com frio.

- Venha cá... – disse Remo, abrindo os braços, e Gina o abraçou, ambos no sofá da biblioteca.

E no calor dos braços de Remo, sentindo seu cheiro, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, tudo ficou tranqüilo, e seus temores passaram, e ela não podia mais conversar sobre seus medos e angústias pois parecia que nunca os tivera.  
- Remo... – começou Gina – Você ainda me ama?  
Remo continuou em silêncio, refletindo por um tempo. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por cerca de um minuto, então, beijando a testa de Gina, respondeu:  
- Sim. E nunca vou deixar de amá-la. Eu sei disso.

- Eu queria que nós voltássemos...  
- Não podemos. – disse Remo, contra sua própria vontade. Sentia seus olhos marejarem, queria poder beijar os lábios de Gina, mas não podia.  
- Eu te amo! Eu vou morrer sem você... – disse a menina com voz chorosa, os olhos também molhados de lágrimas.  
Remo não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele sabia que Gina não morreria sem ele, apesar de que ela mesma sentia isso. Mas era uma prova de amor.  
- O que nós faríamos juntos, minha princesa? Não combinamos... – tentou justificar Remo.  
- Mas eu preciso de você...  
Gina começou a chorar. Não chorava alto, não fazia barulho, mas as lágrimas rolavam claramente de seus olhos tristes, e Remo desejava que isso parasse. Recolheu uma ou duas lágrimas de Gina com os dedos, e limpou os dedos com a boca. Sentiu o gosto das lágrimas da sua ruivinha, da sua menina... Salgadas, mas maravilhosas, porque provinham de Gina Weasley. Então Remo abaixou o próprio rosto e começou a recolher as lágrimas de Gina com beijos. Passou a desejar que as lágrimas não parassem de rolar, porque senão teria de cessar os beijos e ele não queria...  
Sua ruivinha fechara os olhos, mas as lágrimas ainda rolavam. Então, sem resistir, ambos se beijaram. Talvez não tivesse sido um beijo apaixonado, mas sim um beijo de amor, que cada um sentiu na alma:  
- Está bem, minha menininha... Eu vou ficar com você. – disse Remo, sabendo que talvez aquilo fosse um erro. Mas também sabia que não era Gina que precisava dele, e sim ele que precisava de Gina.  
Aquela noite eles passaram aos beijos, comemorando a volta do namoro secreto dos dois.

Eles pensavam que tudo correria bem, principalmente Remo pensava dessa forma. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como as pessoas imaginam. Às vezes as pessoas se envolvem em problemas e depois não conseguem se safar. Era o caso de Remo.

O dia amanheceu belo, como todos os dias daquele verão, mas logo no café da manhã, Remo se deu conta de que a vida não era um paraíso. Ele reparou isso assim que Tonks se levantou e correu cumprimentá-lo com um grande beijo:  
- Bom dia, lobinho! Como foi à noite? – perguntou uma Tonks de cabelos castanhos médios e enrolados.

Gina engasgou com os cereais.

- Bem... Foi boa, a noite.  
Gina tossiu um pouco de leite.  
- Gina, tenha modos à mesa! – gritou a Sra. Weasley servindo salsichas fritas para todos.

- Desculpa mãe.  
Remo não sabia o que fazer agora que estava namorando duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Uma grande menina, e uma pequena mulher. Ele só sabia que tinha que tomar atitude urgentemente.

- Posso falar com você após o café? – disse Remo para sua namorada metamorfomaga.  
- Claro, meu peludinho! – respondeu Tonks com uma piscadela.

Todos giraram os olhos, incluindo Remo e Gina, mas Tonks estava entretida demais com suas salsichas para reparar.

A refeição acabou rápido demais para o gosto de Remo, que por mais desejo que tivesse de terminar com Tonks, por mais que desejasse ter sua ruivinha dos olhos castanhos o mais depressa possível, não estava ansioso pelo momento em que teria que inventar inúmeras desculpas esfarrapadas para a garota.  
Ele a levou até a sala de estar. Queria privacidade, mas nunca a levaria para a biblioteca das trevas. Lá era seu lugar com Gina, e Tonks não poderia maculá-lo.

- Ai amor, não sabe como estou feliz por nós dois, meu peludinho maravilhoso, minha bolinha de pêlos fofa! Sabe que eu te adoooooro, né?

Tonks não parava de falar sequer um segundo, deixando Remo num misto de raiva e pena. Tinha pena pela moça gostar dele, e raiva de ser chamado de "peludinho" e "bolinha de pêlos". Naquele momento, ele preferia ser chamado de "bola de pêlos" por Sirius do que por Ninfadora Tonks!

- Ninfadora... – ele começou.

- Creeeedo, môr, não me chama assim!  
- Ah, ta... Tonks. Então...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Remo! Eu também te amo! – disse Tonks cortando qualquer tentativa de Remo em acabar com aquilo. Em seguida se jogou sobre Remo e o beijou.

- Agora tenho que ir! Mais tarde conversamos... Lá no seu quarto! – e com mais uma piscadela, Tonks saiu da sala.

Remo só pensava numa coisa: "Ferrou".

Gina estava escrevendo em seu diário sobre como voltara com Remo quando ouviu um toque na porta. Sorriu para si mesma, sabendo quem era, e disse:

- Entre... Meu lobinho!

Remo entrou em meio às risadas de Gina, e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Com ela era diferente ser chamado de lobinho.

- Tudo bem, minha ruivinha? – perguntou ele carinhosamente.

- Tudo! E você? Terminou com a Tonks?

Talvez tenha sido o ciúme agindo, talvez tenha sido o tom falsamente indiferente de Remo, mas Gina se irritou com o "não" displicente de Remo, que se jogou na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Como não? – perguntou a menina alterada.

- Simplesmente não.  
- Pois deveria ter terminado!

- Ela não deixou! Eu tentei, mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela disse que me amava, e que sabia que eu a amava, e blábláblá. Sabe como é.

- Não, Remo. Eu não sei como é. Eu não consigo entender... Se você me ama, se realmente quer ficar comigo, por que não terminou com Tonks? Eu não me sinto bem dessa forma, eu me sinto usada! Como um refúgio, apenas, para o seu real relacionamento!

- Eu te amo, mas é horrível terminar com alguém, Gina! Eu acho que vou provocar que ela termine comigo invés de eu terminar com ela. – Remo não sabia mais o que fazer para conter Gina, que parecia prestes a berrar.

- TERMINA COM A TONKS! SE VOCÊ QUER MESMO FICAR COMIGO, TERMINA COM ELA!

E Gina saiu do seu próprio quarto batendo a porta. Nenhum dos dois pensou naquele momento que talvez alguém tivesse ouvido os berros ou a porta batendo. E mais uma vez naquele dia, Remo pensou... "Ferrou". Mas dessa vez, pelo menos, não tinham chegado ao extremo de terminar novamente o relacionamento.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**N/A2: **E mais uma vez terminamos um capítulo! Espero que todos estejam bem e felizes com isso, pois eu estou!  
Desculpem-me a demora para escrever mas faz muito tempo que eu não tenho uma real inspiração.

Hoje me inspirei na minha própria vida, ou em como eu queria que ela fosse!  
Então, obrigada àqueles que continuam lendo, e em breve teremos mais um capítulo.  
Tchau!


	13. Rosas de Hogwarts

**Cap.**** 13 – Rosas de Hogwarts**

N/A: Olá! Acho que todos ficarão felizes em saber que eu decidi escrever logo o episódio 13, e que finalmente essa fic está terminando, e que graças aos céus vocês terão de tentar fazer essa tralha que sou eu escrever! Bom, muito obrigada por todos os incentivos, e, nossa, é estranho estar aqui digitando isso hoje!  
Mas deixa... Acho que esse capítulo é quase decisivo.  
Até!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Talvez porque o clima entre Remo e Gina estivesse tenso, todo o café da manhã daquele dia estivesse tenso também. Como se ambos liberassem ondas de calor dos corpos que se espalhassem por todo o ambiente e deixasse todos sob uma imensa tensão.

Felizmente para Remo, Tonks não estava lá. Ele mal sabia onde ela estava, pois não se importava nem um pouco, mas sabia que ela estava em algum lugar fazendo algum serviço pela Ordem. Remo pensou que talvez se ela estivesse naquela cozinha, o clima estivesse diferente, não porque gostava dela, mas porque ela estaria fazendo idiotices que fariam as pessoas rir. Apesar de tudo, era bom ouvir algumas risadas.

Todos terminaram seus cafés silenciosamente. Os gêmeos foram os primeiros, e logo desaparataram dali. Em seguida os adultos, que foram se despedindo um a um e indo para seus escritórios ou serviços... Sirius parecia mais desgostoso que nunca por ser o único adulto, além da Sra. Weasley, a não ter a possibilidade de fazer nada.

Qualquer um poderia dizer que Remo estava na mesma posição que Sirius mas não era verdade. Pelo menos, Remo podia sair quando quisesse, tomar um ar, procurar um emprego... mas Sirius não. Estava preso naquela casa. Remo achou que deveria falar com Sirius, e o seguiu até a sala de estar, para onde ele foi. Gina o seguiu com os olhos, enquanto ajudava a Sra. Weasley a retirar a mesa.  
- E aí, Almofadinhas, beleza? – perguntou Remo a Sirius quando entrou na sala de estar. Tentou parecer animado para transmitir alguma alegria ao amigo mas não deu certo, talvez porque com seu estado de espírito fosse impossível sentir alegria, quem dirá transmiti-la.

- Estou bem, só não agüento mais ficar aqui... – respondeu Sirius amargurado, mas dando um pequeno sorriso e jogando uma almofada do sofá em Remo - ... Aluado!  
- Você parece meio deprê.

- É que eu não tenho uma ruiva para me divertir.

Remo não gostou do comentário, e logo fechou a cara. Sirius deu risada.

- Aaah, pelo menos você me diverte meu amigo! Não ligue para minhas piadas... Eu prefiro as morenas mesmo! Não, não, calma, calma! – disse Sirius quando Remo fez menção em sair da sala – E aí, como está a vida com ela agora que tudo acabou?

- Errr... – Remo não sabia o que dizer. Sirius pensava que ele havia terminado com Gina e era difícil mentir para Sirius, ele parecia captar a mentira. Logo Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Aluado, Aluado! Por que ta me enrolando, heim? Fala!

Sirius já sabia que ele e Gina estavam juntos, demorara demais para inventar uma resposta, e Remo conhecia Sirius! Não era bobo de se deixar enganar depois dessa, então Remo decidiu contar a verdade:  
- Bom, Sirius! O seguinte... Eu voltei com a Gina, porque não deu para não voltar, cara, ela estava sentindo muito a minha falta!  
- REMO!!!! ELA estava sentindo a sua falta?!?! Ela é uma menina, crianças superam rápido! AIAIAIAI! Você não agüentou e voltou, foi?  
- Ah... pra falar a verdade, foi sim.

Remo estava se sentindo muito culpado encarando os olhos de Sirius. O animago estava com uma expressão de mãe quando pega o filho enfiando o dedo no bolo antes do parabéns. Mas então, Sirius sorriu maroto, e disse:  
- Não me importa o que você faça, desde que eu não me meta em confusões. A vida já está muito ruim do jeito que está... Mas e a Tonks? Ei! Ela é minha prima, eu devia defender a moral dela! Ah... Ela já é bem grandinha... – Sirius parecia estar numa batalha psicológica – Que se dane! Eu já disse, não quero encrenca pro meu lado, não vou me meter! Mas aí, o que pretende fazer com a Tonks? Comer na noite de Lua Cheia?  
Remo abriu a boca indignado para responder mas Sirius o conteve, e riu mais uma vez.  
- Calma, calma, brincadeira! – disse ele maroto – Mas o que fará?  
- Sei lá! – respondeu Remo – Gina disse que se eu não terminar com ela, ela terminará comigo! Não sei como vou resolver isso...  
- Duh! – disse Sirius batendo o punho fechado na própria testa como se enfiasse um sorvete de casquinha – Termine com uma das duas! Eu, se fosse me meter, coisa que não farei, claro, porque eu não me meto em nada, terminaria com a Tonks porque, talz, é minha prima, mas... Cara, ta certo que eu prefiro as morenas, mas quem quer uma mina de cabelo cor de chiclete? Eu te diria para ficar com a ruiva, mas eu não vou me meter, e eu NÃO DISSE ISSO! E apesar da Tonks poder ser a maior gostosa se quisesse, ela sempre parece uma Maria Macho e a Gina é absolutamente feminina! Ah, eu também não disse isso... – Sirius abriu um sorriso cínico. Rindo, Remo respondeu:  
- Pode deixar, seu cachorro! Eu posso chegar a essa conclusão sozinho!  
Sirius riu também e disse:  
- Então manda ver, lobo! – e tacou outra almofada em Remo, que acertou em cheio dessa vez. Remo atacou outra em Sirius, e então disse:  
- Vou indo...

- Vê se te resolve!

No momento em que saia da sala de estar, Remo encontrou Gina. Estava em pé em sua frente com as mãos na cintura, parecia brava. Lembrava a Sra. Weasley e Remo não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber como, apesar de mãe e filha, e de terem muitas semelhanças, Gina era espetacularmente mais bela que a mãe, ou qualquer outra garota. Como ele gostaria de poder ficar com ela em paz, de protegê-la, de amá-la...

- E aí? – perguntou Gina com tom de quem dá uma ordem.

- E aí o quê? – Remo esquecera-se momentaneamente de todos os problemas, perdera-se no mar de chocolate que eram os olhos de Gina, mas infelizmente essa mágica logo se desfez.

- Terminou com ela!? – e a voz de Gina pareceu um pouco estridente, o que trouxe Remo de volta ao número 12 do Largo Grimmauld.  
- Ah, Gina, ainda não tive tempo! Nem a vi após nossa conversa!

- Pois então de logo um jeito nisso! – disse Gina, e girou nos calcanhares. Mas Remo foi mais rápido, e a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para si, e lhe dizendo no ouvido:

- Nem um beijinho hoje? Esqueceu de que eu te amo, minha ruivinha?  
- Enquanto você estiver com a Tonks, aham, esqueci!

E ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Remo, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

Remo estava cansado. Andara o dia inteiro em busca de alguém que pudesse lhe indicar o paradeiro do líder dos lobisomens. Queria encontrá-lo antes que Voldemort mas talvez aquilo não fosse possível.

Quando chegou na Ordem, tudo que mais queria era poder abraçar e beijar Gina, na frente de todos, mas não podia. Além de tudo, Gina estava brava com ele. Mas ele sabia o que devia fazer.

Como num piscar de olhos, Tonks o encontrou.

- REMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Meu lobinho, você chegou! – gritava Tonks enquanto descia as escadas da maneira mais barulhenta possível, antes de se jogar sobre Remo, que se não fosse um homem forte apesar da aparente fragilidade, teria despencado com seu peso em movimento.

Era difícil mas ele devia fazer aquilo. Não podia manter Gina naquela situação.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – começou Remo. Ele sentiu aquelas palavras o cortarem. Era necessário mas ele não queria. Não por si próprio, mas por ela. Magoá-la incitava nele um sentimento ruim, ele não sabia distinguir qual.  
- Diz, Reminho.

Remo a levou para a sala dos troféus. Estava vazia, era perfeita. Ele disse palavra por palavra. Começou contando a ela como a noite que tiveram foi maravilhosa, e foi sincero. Então disse-lhe como se sentia, além de como poderia vir a se sentir caso continuasse aquele relacionamento. Tonks não entendeu sequer metade do que Remo lhe dissera. Não que ela fosse burra ou coisa parecida, apenas não tinha a mesma profundidade que um homem lobo, cheio de pensamentos desconexos e pensamentos inversos. Ela chorou.

O tempo passou, como sempre passa. O namoro de Gina e Remo ia tão bem quanto poderia ir. Naturalmente, eles sempre desejariam exibir todo aquele amor mas sabiam que demoraria muito tempo para que isso pudesse acontecer. Sonhavam com o dia em que sairiam de mãos dadas pelas ruas, celebrando a paz e o amor. Sempre que Gina imaginava isso, sorria, e era inevitável imaginar a expressão de Harry. Nos sonhos dela, ela estava sempre feliz e apaixonada por Remo enquanto Harry os observava com um olhar enciumado.

Naquela tarde, mais uma das várias ensolaradas, Remo e Gina estavam comendo doces na cozinha, a sós. Gina pegava os doces e colocava na boca de Remo, que ria:

- Cui-cha-do para não me engashh-car, nham, nham – disse Remo com a boca cheia.

- Não se preocupa que eu não vou te engasgar – respondeu Gina sorrindo. Pegou um doce sobre a mesa e fingiu que levaria até a boca de Remo e quando ele abriu a boca, desviou o doce.  
- Ah, sua moleca! – ele riu.

Estava tudo genial. Os doces já estavam no fim, o que era uma pena, já que estavam tão saborosos. Os olhos de Remo e Gina brilhavam apaixonados, eles se prepararam para um beijo e os lábios estavam relativamente próximos quando a porta se abriu. "Blam". Era Alvo Dumbledore.

Foi uma pausa no tempo. Dumbledore carregava um buquê de rosas bem vermelhas, e muito perfumadas. O cheiro das rosas invadiu o nariz de Gina e Remo mas eles não puderam apreciar. Estavam congelados. Dumbledore os observou rapidamente, Remo pôde vislumbrar por meio segundo o olhar de compreensão que Dumbledore deixou transparecer. Ele notaram o que estava acontecendo! Gina estava boquiaberta, sem ação. Remo já se recuperava e, Deus, estava pronto para tomar uma atitude. Punha-se de pé em frente de Gina, pela segunda vez na vida já pensava em levá-la embora, enfrentar a todos.

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Dumbledore quebrou a mágica petulante do momento e desfez aquele estado de congelamento. Sorriu e disse:

- Bom dia! Prof. Lupin, que bom te encontrar aqui! Pensei que estaria, hum, procurando emprego, talvez. Bom dia para você também, Srta. Weasley.

Gina sorriu com alívio. Ele não notara. Porém Remo se perguntava: "não é possível... ele notou, eu tenho certeza", mas decidiu seguir o jogo do sábio Prof. Dumbledore.  
- Bom dia, prof. Dumbledore, realmente eu devia estar procurando um emprego mas não acordei bem disposto. Acho que me faltou açúcar no sangue. – respondeu Remo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Compreendo...

Há um momento de silêncio, talvez um pouco constrangedor. Em seguida, Remo quebra esse silêncio:

- E o que o senhor veio fazer aqui, professor?

- Ah, eu vim apenas fazer uma visita, saber como vão as coisas.

- Hum... Ok. Então, é, eu vou para o meu quarto, tenho alguns relatórios que gostaria que o senhor acompanhasse.

- Tudo bem, prof. Lupin, estarei aqui esperando.

Remo passa a mão nos cabelos de Gina como quem se despede simplesmente e a menina cora. Prof. Dumbledore diz:  
- Ah, Remo! – Remo para novamente, o coração na garganta – Avise Molly que estou aqui, por favor.

- Pode deixar, professor.

E Remo saíra da sala, finalmente. O coração de Remo passou, em um único segundo, por tantos sentimentos que ele nem sabia mais se seria capaz de apresentar os tais relatórios, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu para o andar superior da casa para apanhá-los e comunicar Sra. Weasley da presença de Dumbledore.

Enquanto isso, Dumbledore começara a conversar com Gina, que ainda estava um pouco nervosa. Diferente de Remo, que tinha anos de experiência, Gina nunca vivera uma situação em que tivera de esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sim, já mentira coisas tolas várias vezes, como acusar os irmãos de terem feito algo que na realidade foi ela, mas nunca teve de disfarçar sentimentos para Alvo Dumbledore.

E Dumbledore surpreendeu Gina em seguida:

- Srta. Weasley, vê essas flores aqui? Eu as trouxe para você.

Gina, espantada, aceitou as flores que o professor lhe estendia.

- Nossa, obrigada professor, são realmente lindas... Já vi parecidas em algum lugar.

Dumbledore sorriu:

- Não viu parecidas, srta. Weasley. Essas são rosas de Hogwarts. Que aluna nunca viu as rosas de Hogwarts?

- Ah, então é isso – Gina sorriu em compreensão – É, são de lá. Estava com tanta saudade do jardim, agora tenho um pouquinho dele comigo!

Dumbledore parecia o homem mais tranqüilo do mundo. Não parecia estar em guerra, não parecia que Voldemort havia retornado. Ainda sorrindo, perguntou a Gina:

- Você sabe por que, pequena Weasley, eu te trouxe essas flores, ou por que elas estão tão lindas mesmo estando nessa época tão quente do ano?

Gina realmente havia se perguntado por que Dumbledore lhe trouxera rosas mas não se perguntara jamais, nunca se questionara por que as rosas de Hogwarts eram sempre tão lindas. Talvez houvesse algum feitiço, alguma poção na água que lhes era dada.

Como Gina não respondera, perdida em seus próprios devaneiros, Dumbledore respondeu antes que ela desse algum sinal de entendimento.

- Eu as trouxe para você, Gina, porque eu imaginei como devia ser triste para uma garota jovem como você, tão cheia de vida, estar num lugar como esse, tão morto.

- Por que não trouxe para Hermione então, professor? – ela questionou ferozmente. Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa mas se arrependera de ter sido tão agressiva com Dumbledore. Mas o professor ignorou essa pequena grosseria. Mais uma vez foi como se ele não tivesse notado. Alheio ao comentário de Gina, Dumbledore continuou:

- Às vezes temos o corpo jovem mas nossa mente já não é mais. Sinto em dizer, sinto mesmo, que a Srta. Granger, diferente de você, não é mais uma menina. As energias desta casa não podem mais atingi-las – Gina abriu a boca para responder mas Dumbledore não deixou – Antes que você diga algo, Srta. Weasley, não é uma ofensa ser jovem, como você pensa. Sendo sempre discriminada por isso, nunca pensou no quanto é bom ser jovem. Eu me entristeço ao saber que há tantos adultos aqui cuja alma já envelheceu há muito tempo e que estão tentando envelhecer a sua. Espero que se dê conta de que ainda não é a hora de envelhecer, Gina.

- Tudo bem, professor... Eu não estou tentando envelhecer, nem ligo de ser jovem.

Dumbledore prosseguiu, ignorando a tentativa de Gina de extinguir a conversa:

- Essas rosas de Hogwarts são especiais. Elas são como eu quero que você, pequena Weasley, seja. Elas nunca envelhecem.

- Elas não morrem, então? – perguntou Gina tomando interesse pelo assunto. Dumbledore respondeu:  
- É, elas não morrem. E eu quero que você seja como elas. Mesmo quando for velha como eu, quando tiver netos e pensar que a morte pode estar próxima, lembre-se que não. Que assim como as rosas de Hogwarts, você não morre.

- Obrigada, prof. Dumbledore. Eu realmente amei as rosas, elas me darão muito o que pensar.

- De nada, Gina. – o professor fez menção de sair mas voltou e disse – Ah... Vale a pena te lembrar, Gina, que não apenas as rosas de Hogwarts ou nós somos imortais. O verdadeiro amor também é. E o amor verdadeiro certamente não é aquele que vem quando mais precisamos dele, infelizmente. Não é aquele que nos aquece nos dias mais tenebrosos. É aquele que nos alegra sempre, aquele que nos faz lembrar dele em qualquer momento ou situação. Não adianta mergulhar nos sonhos e esquecer de viver, Gina. Eu já disse isso antes e certamente é o destino que me faz dizer novamente, justamente para você.

Gina não entendera nada sobre o discurso de Dumbledore mas imaginou naquele momento que Dumbledore notara o que havia entre ela e Remo. Mesmo assim, não sentira que foi direcionado aos seus sentimentos por Remo que ele falara aquilo. Ela pensou em Harry.

- Até logo – disse o prof. Dumbledore.

- Até logo, professor...

E Dumbledore saiu da cozinha. Gina olhou para as rosas de Hogwarts e as cheirou. Estava no largo Grimmauld, número 12, e mais perdida do que nunca.

Remo estava fuçando suas coisas, em busca do tal relatório. Era uma maldição mesmo, impressionante como quando queremos fazer as coisas rapidamente, elas se dificultam. Então Remo ouviu uma batida na porta. Não era Gina, Remo sabia perfeitamente a maneira com qual Gina batia. Era suave, ao mesmo tempo, energética, como quem anseia ser atendido. Remo imaginava quem fosse.

Abriu a porta para Alvo Dumbledore, que entrou no quarto. Não sorria, mas não parecia fora de si (como Remo imaginara que ele poderia ficar), nem sequer estava alterado. Gentilmente, Dumbledore perguntou:  
- Podemos fechar a porta, prof. Lupin? Eu receio que tenhamos de conversar.

Aquela era a hora em que Remo tinha que ser o homem que era. Deixaria de ser maroto, deixaria de ser o velho amigo compreensível. Seria um homem, e dessa vez lutaria pelo seu amor, não o deixaria pelo bem alheio. Sentiu-se mal ao pensar aquilo, ao chamar Tiago de alheio, justamente Tiago que sempre estivera ao seu lado. Não se arrependia de não ter lutado por Lílian. Não mais, agora tinha Gina e sabia que ela era seu verdadeiro amor. Esperava saber.

- Sente-se, prof. Dumbledore. – indicou Remo. Dumbledore se sentou e convidou Remo a se sentar também. Ambos agora estavam frente a frente. Remo deixaria que Dumbledore começasse a conversa, e foi o que ele fez.

- Prof. Lupin, você sabe o quanto eu o estimo mas devo lhe incutir a falta de responsabilidade do seu ato.

Não restava mais nada a Remo, a não ser, tentar.

- Professor, perdoe-me. Sempre fui um grande admirador do senhor, e eu sei que posso parecer irresponsável, mas o senhor deve saber. O amor não tem idade. Eu amo Gina Weasley. Não estou brincando com ela, ela não é uma menina tola que não sabe o que quer. Nós nos amamos e vamos nos casar.

- Sabe, Remo. É lindo ouvir que ainda há esperança para o amor. Quem sou eu para lutar contra esse sentimento tão maravilhoso que hoje em dia é tão pouco sentido? Mas mesmo assim... – Dumbledore mantinha sua expressão grave – Você acha justo...

- Ela quer e eu quero. É muito justo.

- Você se lembra de quando você tinha 14 anos?

- É claro – Remo lembrava com amargura – Sempre se escondendo, quase sozinho, por não ser nem homem, nem lobo.

- Eu sei que foi muito difícil. Feche os olhos, Remo.

- Para quê?

- Feche e pense - enquanto falava, prof. Dumbledore fechava seus olhos também -, pense em como é a sua vida hoje.

E Remo fechou. Sem saber o porquê, viu uma retrospectiva de toda a sua vida, como se aquele fosse o seu último segundo nessa Terra. Lembrou da terrível noite em que, ainda uma criança, saíra de casa para apanhar um brinquedo que esquecera no jardim e um enorme lobo, com olhos endemoniados, o atacou. Uma mordida certeira nas costas. Lembrou-se do dia em que chorou porque havia sido aceito em Hogwarts, mas imaginou que não poderia ir por sua triste condição... sua mãe morrendo de tristeza. Lembrou das noites solitárias em Hogwarts, antes de se tornar amigo de Tiago, Sirius e Pedro.

Remo percebeu naquele momento que sua vida era repleta de tristezas incomparáveis. Não sabia como tinha suportado aquilo por tanto tempo. Abriu os olhos e lá estava Dumbledore, o mesmo rosto a mesma expressão. Mas agora ele sentia uma culpa imensa. Não sabia se o que Dumbledore fizera foi mágica ou se ele simplesmente compreendera tudo. O importante é que compreendera.

- Bom, Remo, espero que você pense sobre o que conversamos. Você é um grande bruxo, sei que não é capaz de cometer injustiças estando ciente do que elas são.

Remo tinha sob os olhos enormes bolsas, parecia mais cansado do que nunca. Suas roupas surradas não ajudavam, e ali, naquela casa sombria, estava ele, sofrendo como ele jamais sofreria na vida. Era doloroso demais. Remo confiara cada parte da sua alma à Gina e não que ela o tivesse traído mas ele sabia que um dia trairia. Não fisicamente, jamais Gina faria isso, ela era muito nobre para isso. Não era a toa que seus cabelos eram vermelhos como fogo e seu rosto coberto de sardas, ela era uma legítima Weasley, e Weasleys têm lealdade.

Ele não poderia infligir à Gina uma pena tão grande quanto aquela. Já não bastava o que ele sofria, e o que ela sofria, estando naquela situação, de não saber se no dia seguinte estariam ali. Muitas pessoas não entendem que crianças são só crianças, e que uma menina de 14 anos, por mais madura que seja, nunca será capaz de assumir os problemas de um adulto. Nem que fosse capaz, não seria justo.

- Você e eu sabemos que esse não é o futuro dela. Que ela ainda tem um papel muito importante. Ela vai ajudar o bem a vencer essa guerra mais do que eu e você juntos – Dumbledore citou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Remo.

Remo chorou. Sabia que que Dumbledore se referia a Harry Potter mas não queria acreditar, não era justo com ele! Uma vez perdera para Tiago, e agora, outro Potter? Ele não deveria odiar os Potter?

E Dumbledore respondeu a essa pergunta como se houvesse a escutado em voz alta, o que, pensou Remo, era perfeitamente plausível se tratando de Dumbledore:

- Não é culpa dele, ou dela, muito menos culpa de pessoas que já não estão mais entre nós. Também não é culpa sua. As coisas acontecem. As coisas vêm e vão. Gina vai e você sabe que isso é o certo mas a sua felicidade ainda virá, Remo, porque é o que é justo. Eu sei que não é tão difícil para você entender isso, já que quase foi para a Lufa-Lufa. Foi bom que você não tenha ido para a Lufa-Lufa, Remo, pois afinal, a virtude que você mais precisa e precisará agora na sua vida é a coragem.

Dumbledore abraçou Remo ternamente. O lobisomem já não dizia nenhuma palavra, nem chorava. Já sabia o que ia acontecer.


	14. Final Triste

**Cap.**** 14 – Final triste**

Gina estava em seu quarto, sozinha, esperando que Remo talvez entrasse e a beijasse. O quarto estava com sempre: o mesmo cheiro, as mesmas coisas, as mesmas fotografias sobre a mesa de madeira maciça que pertencera à família Black, que jamais seria encontrada n'A Toca. Mas mesmo com todos os objetos iguais, alguma coisa diferente acontecia.

Sentia falta de beijos, abraços, amor e carinho. A pequena Weasley pensou "Preciso de alguém". Nesse momento algo estranho aconteceu dentro dela mesma e fez com que se sentisse mal. Como podia pensar que precisava de "alguém" quando tinha Remo? Sentiu-se péssima.

Apanhou uma das rosas que Dumbledore havia lhe dado e a cheirou. Era maravilhoso sentir o cheiro de Hogwarts naquele momento! Foi em Hogwarts que conhecera Remo. Pôs-se a lembrar daquele ano escolar, poucos meses depois de ter se visto pela última vez Tom Riddle, pouco depois de ter sido quase morta na câmara secreta, pouco depois de ter sido salva por Harry...

Não que ela quisesse se sentir naquela forma, mas era inevitável, às vezes, ter saudade de Harry. Alguma coisa os unia de uma maneira tão forte que nem sua paixão ou amor, que fosse, por Remo era capaz de desmanchar esse laço.

Mais uma vez se sentiu miserável por pensar em outro homem que não fosse seu Remo. Era o pior sentimento do mundo aquele. Não era a primeira vez que ela tinha aquele pensamento e não sabia por que, naquele dia, esse pensamento a estava deixando tão mal. O que poderia fazer para se livrar dele?  
Decidiu escrever uma carta de amor para Remo, e escreveria nessa carta tudo o que o lobisomem a fazia sentir e toda a emoção que aquele homem era capaz de lhe transmitir. Enquanto se perguntava se Dumbledore já havia partido, Gina abriu sua gaveta e apanhou uma pena, tinta e pergaminho. Sentou-se à escrivaninha e começou a escrever, após colocar a rosa de Hogwarts ao lado:

_"Meu amado Remo,_

_ Hoje te escrevo para falar de meu amor e descrevê-lo como nunca o fiz..."_

Mas o que ela iria descrever?

Antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que escreveria, a porta se abriu de repente. O coração de Gina lhe disse que era seu amor e ela se levantou sobressaltada, dizendo:

- Remo! – mas não era ele. Era Rony.

- Oi, irmãzinha – disse Rony com sua ironia de sempre – por que pensou era o, ahn, Prof. Lupin?

O clima no quarto mudou. Era tenso agora e a ruiva não sabia o que responder. Rony estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e ela nunca tivera tanto medo assim que se irmão pudesse fazer algo.

Tentando tomar as rédeas novamente, Gina disse:

- Ah, sei lá! Não me enche... O que você quer aqui?

Rony andou até seu lado enquanto dizia:

- Vim procurar minha insígnea do Chudley Cannons... – e Rony, num pulo, agarrou o pergaminho em que Gina começara a escrever - ... e o que é isso aqui? – ele perguntou, após passar os olhos pelo pequeno conteúdo da carta, os olhos arregalados e a voz um pouco alterada.

- Devolve! É meu!

Rony parou a dois metros aproximadamente de Gina, o pergaminho na mão. Gina, zangada, estendia a mão pedindo o pergaminho com o gesto. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer naquele momento, Rony estava atônito.

Fazia algum tempo que Rony suspeitava de que sua irmã estava interessada no Prof. Lupin mas aquele pergaminho era a prova. Agora só restava uma dúvida. Será que os dois estavam tendo um romance, ou aquilo tudo não passava de sonhos de Gina, assim como ele sabia que ela sonhava em namorar Harry?

Surpreendendo até a si mesmo, Rony rasgou o pergaminho em vários pedaços e os jogou pelo quarto. Gina ficou boquiaberta e, sem saber o que fazer, começou a chorar e a pedir:

- Rony! Por favor! Não conta nada pra ninguém! Não estou fazendo mal a ninguém, então, por favor, vamos deixar isso entre nós, ta?

O irmão mais velho empurrou Gina e a sentou na cama, sentando-se ao lado dela. Naquele momento, Rony se sentia mesmo o irmão mais velho, era o único que podia fazer alguma coisa.

- Então me conta direito o que é que eu não tenho que contar, antes que eu passe a notícia errada.

E Gina contou, aos prantos, o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Remo Lupin. Rony ouviu tudo, atônito, sem saber o que dizer. Ele sabia que era a maior loucura que a irmã já fizera, talvez perdesse apenas para ter uma amistosa relação com Você-Sabe-Quem.

- E é isso! Não adianta você fazer nada também, porque eu não vou terminar com o Remo! – concluiu Gina, concretizando os temores de Rony, que nunca parecera tão adulto.

Seguindo seus instintos, Rony perguntou, grosseiramente:

- Que idiotice. Por que não vai terminar? Você gosta mesmo é do Harry!

Gina tomou aquilo como um insulto. Como ele podia dizer que ela estava namorando Remo e gostando de Harry, ao mesmo tempo? E como ele podia dizer que ela gostava de Harry sendo que... ela nunca contara nada a ninguém?

- Como é que você fala uma coisa dessas? Você não tem vergonha? Eu sou sua irmã! – disse Gina indignada. Rony riu.

- Você está vendo? Você se irrita porque sabe que é verdade.

Gina ficava mais e mais irritada com a risada de Rony, que mais parecia um deboche. Rony disse:

- Você sabe o que você está fazendo, Gina? Então me diz aí, o que você ia escrever nessa carta idiota? Por que não terminou? Se você gostasse do Remo, não ia mandar carta para o Harry. Não ia me perguntar todo dia se o Harry me mandou carta. Não ia ler todas as cartas que ele me escreve!

Gina voltou a chorar as lágrimas que tinham cessado de cair por alguns momentos.

Rony falou e falou e Gina queria morrer. Não queria morrer porque Rony a irritava ou coisa parecido mas sim porque sabia que cada palavra que Rony proferia era a mais pura realidade. Ela era uma vagabunda! Não que Rony tivesse dito isso, não, mas ele a fez notar que estava ainda apaixonada por Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo que era apaixonada por Remo.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Rony disse:

- Antes que você pense besteira, não, você não está apaixonada pelos dois. Nem vou te falar o óbvio, mas, se você tivesse que salvar um dos dois, quem você salvaria, e quem você deixaria morrer?

Rony se levantou e Gina, antes que ele saísse, o abraçou. Rony, mesmo surpreso, correspondeu ao abraço da irmã, passou a mão pelos cabelos de Gina e saiu.

Gina logo se perguntou o que Rony dissera e descobriu que infelizmente a resposta não poderia ser outra. Mesmo depois de tudo, a resposta era a mesma.

A porta se abriu novamente, era Rony:

- Aliás, Gina. Vou te dar uma dica... Pelamordedeus, esse ano aí, tenta uma outra tática! Ignora o cara! Escuta teu irmão! – disse Rony, e saiu novamente.

Gina sorriu consigo mesma, apesar de tamanha tristeza. Pegou sua rosa de Hogwarts sobre a mesa, abriu a porta de seu quarto e desceu as escadas. Era preciso fazer o certo, mesmo que o certo não fosse exatamente o mais fácil.

Remo estava na biblioteca das trevas, mais uma vez sozinho. Era tão difícil estar ali, pensando no que teria de fazer. Amara Gina mais do que amara Lílian, e aquilo tinha sido um avanço. Mas agora, tudo teria que acabar. Remo só precisava tomar fôlego. Perdera a noção de tempo, não sabia se era dia ou noite, já que na casa de Sirius era sempre noite. Após um longo tempo, tomou coragem e se levantou. Era a hora. Virou-se para a saída mas antes que pudesse caminhar até a porta, ela se abriu. Era Gina.

- Oi Gina... – disse Remo. Foi a frase mais vazia, mais sem sentimentos que ele já pronunciara. E mesmo aquela frase não expressando seus sentimentos, seu peito praticamente explodia.

- Oi...

Ficaram em silêncio. Remo observou Gina, analisou sua pequena da cabeça aos pés. Linda como sempre, seu aroma doce exalando, parecia que podia sentir a maciez da sua pele sem ao menos tocá-la. Desejava tocá-la mas não tocou. Nunca mais tocaria.

- Precisamos conversar – disseram os dois em uníssono. Ambos sorriram, como sorriam quando aquilo acontecia.

- Eu sei, minha ruivinha. Eu sei...

E os dois se sentaram, se observaram e Gina começou a falar. Ela nunca soube como começou. Dissera apenas a verdade. Que o amava demais, mas que havia cometido um erro. Que sentia muito por ter feito tudo aquilo. Por tê-lo feito acreditar que iam ficar juntos para sempre quando aquilo não seria possível pois por maior que fosse o amor dela por ele, não superava certas coisas. Ela não precisou falar que certas coisas eram.

Remo ouvia tudo, fazia sinal de que ouvia com a cabeça. Depois de Gina, foi sua vez. Ele notava naquele momento, assim como Gina, cujas lágrimas corriam pela face, que infelizmente Remo a amara muito mais. A ruiva sentia nojo de si própria por aquilo, mas Remo não sentia nojo, nem sequer outro sentimento ruim. Usava cada fio de coragem que seu coração possuía para prosseguir. Ele lhe disse antes de tudo que a amava demais e que nunca a deixaria sofrer, como prometera, mas que não era mais possível que ficassem juntos porque eram de mundos diferentes. Não em questão de dinheiro, pois ambos eram compatíveis nesse sentido mas em questão de espírito. Gina poderia ser feliz. E foi o que Remo disse a ela. Que ela poderia ser feliz, e que ela o seria, ao lado provavelmente de Harry, que assim como Tiago ia notar que precisava de uma ruivinha especial.

Gina sorriu entre as lágrimas e os soluços, e Remo também. Limpou as lágrimas de sua pequena, que não era mais sua. Continuou a falar, e pediu desculpas por ter causado toda aquela mudança na vida de Gina.

- Não tem que se desculpar, Remo. Você fez eu perceber que a vida é mais do que a escola, é mais do que muita coisa. Obrigada, meu lobo. – ela disse, passando a mão entre os cabelos castanhos de Remo pela última vez.

- Obrigado por me curar da minha ridícula obsessão por Lílian. Eu te amo, pequena – Remo disse, e a abraçou. Gina retribuiu ao abraço.

- Promete que nunca vai se esquecer de mim, Remo? – ela perguntou.

- É claro que não. Você vai poder contar comigo para sempre. – ele respondeu, sem desfazer o abraço.

Então Gina o soltou e apanhou sua rosa de Hogwarts sobre o sofá e disse:

- Remo... Guarda isso aqui. Porque aí sim eu vou ter certeza de que você vai se lembrar de mim para sempre... E apesar de memórias, serão imortais, que nem essa rosa é.

Remo a pegou e agradeceu, prometendo guardá-la eternamente.

- Então... É só... Bom... Nós nos veremos... Prof. Lupin. – disse Gina.

- Sim, é claro. Vá agora, pequena Srta. Weasley. Vá... – disse Remo, e se virou, após colocar a rosa no bolso interno das vestes, e colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

Gina também se virou e caminhou em direção a porta. Antes que ela pudesse sair, ouviu:

- Gina.

- Oi, Remo.

- Me dá um beijo de despedida.

Remo pediu, abrindo os braços para receber sua ruivinha pela última vez. Gina correu para os braços de Remo e o beijou. Era a última vez que Remo seria seu, e que sentiria o sabor daquele beijo.

O melhor professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Hogwarts já tivera interrompeu o beijo e, sem olhar para sua ex-aluna e namorada, saiu da sala. Pode ouvir Gina dizendo, antes que saísse:

- Adeus, meu lobinho...

E fechou a porta atrás de si. Não parou de andar. Deixou Gina para trás, assim como o passado. Nem ele, enquanto se dirigia para não sabia onde, nem Gina, na biblioteca sabiam por que tudo aquilo acontecia. Nem por que tinha que ser daquele jeito. Infelizmente, os dois sabiam que aquele era o destino, que nem sempre é justo ou bom para quem merece. Agora tudo não passava de uma história que ninguém jamais acreditaria.


	15. A Chegada de Harry

**Cap.**** 15 – A Chegada de Harry**

Alguns dias se passaram. Remo e Gina não mais se aproximaram e para que tudo voltasse a mais perfeita ordem e para que seus corações parassem algum dia de sangrar, Remo tratava Gina como a aluna que ela um dia fora e Gina tratava Remo como seu professor, trocando apenas cumprimentos pela manhã.

Remo não sabia como estava o coração de Gina, não sabia que se a ferida já havia cicatrizado, só sabia que nunca teria a sua ferida cicatrizada. Ele não imaginava o futuro. Não imaginava que em breve perderia mais do que Gina, mas ninguém imaginava.

Num dia quente do verão, Remo foi convocado por Dumbledore a fazer parte do grupo que resgataria Harry, e ele foi. Abraçou Harry quando o viu, e seu abraço foi sincero. Amava aquele menino assim como amava Sirius e como amara Tiago.

Quando voltaram a Ordem da Fênix, Harry estava com a cara mais espantada do mundo mas Remo não teve tempo de lhe explicar nada. Enquanto Harry subia para encontrar Rony e Hermione, guiado pela Sra. Weasley, ele se dirigiu à cozinha, onde acontecia uma reunião com Dumbledore. Mesmo assim, pôde ver Gina passar pelo corredor, seguindo Harry. A dor no peito foi enorme mas era o destino.

No dia seguinte, Remo estava na sala de troféus, observando o nada, segurando sua rosa. Ouviu vozes no corredor ao lado e foi verificar. Harry e Gina conversavam animadamente. Remo sentiu mais uma pontada no coração, e dor nos dedos. Pressionara a rosa e os espinhos perfuraram seus dedos. Mas a rosa continuava intacta.

Mas ele sabia que seu amor por Gina era como aquela rosa. Por mais que ele pressionasse, não destruiria jamais. Apenas seria perfurado, mais e mais. Então, Remo seguiu sua vida. E Gina, a dela. Mas também sabia que, enquanto vivesse, não estaria só. No fundo, Remo sabia que Gina nunca o abandonaria por completo.

Guardou sua rosa de Hogwarts em seu livro de capa dourada, manchado com uma pequena gota de seu sangue, e partiu para seu trabalho. E sua vida.

**N/A: **Bom, gente! É isso! Terminou! Levei anos para escrever, aliás, o primeiro capítulo foi concluído dia 28 de Dezembro de 2003 e aqui estamos nós, dia 17 de Julho de 2007. Apesar de ter demorado tanto, eu adorei escrever essa fic, que só me provou que realmente minha vida é escrever. Espero que vocês gostem do final, que apesar de tudo, já era planejado desde o fatídico dia em 2003, com anotações respectivas e tudo. Quando comecei essa brincadeira, estava no ensino fundamental, e hoje estou na faculdade de, adivinhem... Letras!

Concluo minha fanfic antes do lançamento do último livro, ansiosa para saber o que acontece, crente ainda hoje de que Sirius vai voltar (é claro!).  
Desculpem a imensa demora, espero que comentem, mesmo não precisando mais. Antes tarde do que nunca! Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos, e até algum dia!

Aline Maioral

xxx


End file.
